


Forget Me Not

by CurlySugarSkull



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Angst, Branding, Bullying, Confusion, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Experimentation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I promise, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Soul Talk, Soul music?, Things will get better, Torture, dark secrets, idk - Freeform, im sorry, kiddnaping, monster reader, time skips?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlySugarSkull/pseuds/CurlySugarSkull
Summary: What happens when a human soul stays after death, plus a curious scientist, PLUS a lab filled with all the necessities to do experiments on said human soul? Bad times. Oh, yeah. Here's the kicker, the Human soul used is someone very close to a beloved skeleton.I'm like trash at summaries.Original Title was: Tale As Old As Time.





	1. Revist of the past.

‘No, no, no, no, no, NO!’

Sans had never seen it coming, He looked away from Sabrina just for a second to pin down an attacker from a nearby human gang. An ambush had crowded around the two as he had successfully kept her safe. Or so he thought. As he took down the assultant and heard the loud blast of a gun behind him, he turned quickly to see Sabrina falling to the ground while clutching her side.

He screamed for her and launched the guy into the brick wall using a blue attack, barley listening to the disgusting crunch that came from the man’s crumbled body, as he swopped up Sabrina and teleported them straight in the middle of Alphys lab, earning a surprised squeak from the yellow lizard.  
“S-sans, w-what are y-you doing here- O-oh my s-stars..!” 

“Alph, I need your help! Sabrina was shot!”

“S-set her on the bed, I’ll g-go grab gauzes!” She quickly left the room and sans gently laid Sabrina onto the metal bed and kept a hand pressed against her bleeding side. Causing a whimper to escape Sabrina’s lips and gripped onto his wrist. “s-sans..”

He gently cupped her cheek and wiped droplets of tears away from her dark brown eyes. “S-stars darling, i-im so sorry! This was my fault! I should’ve just teleported us out of ere’!” 

The pitter patter sound of claws hitting tiles came into the room, signaling Alphys return. “O-okay, what all e-exactly happened?” She gently moved sans hand away and cut opened Sabrinnas blood covered blouse and placed her scaly hand against the wound.

“M-me and doll were walkin by central park and these jackasses from that monster hatin human gang, uhh the Tortellini's, came round and ambushed us. Doll got shot and now were ere’.” He used his sleeve to wipe off the sweat collecting at the base of his skull, and stood on the other side of her. Fear laced in his voice. And If he had a heart, it would be pounding out his chest. 

“O-okay.. Did the Bullet come o-out?”

“No..” He could feel more sweat gather.

“T-then it looks l-like I’m going to h-have to dig i-it out of h-her.” Alphys hands glowed a faint green, healing Sabrina enough to slow the bleeding, and to avoid the wound closing.

His eye lights grew dark, and his smile stretched dangerously, “Like hell ya are.”

“Sans i-if that b-bullet stays inside h-her any longer, it c-could cause m-more d-damage!” He clenched his teeth and stared down at Sabrina. Sweat glistened on her forehead and she stared up at him, smiling nervously and took hold of his hand, stroking his knuckles. “It’ll be fine.” He gazed down to her soul and felt his own run cold. “Alphys her soul!” Panic spread across Alphys face as she summoned Sabrina’s soul out, reveling a lavender purple that was steadily losing its color and starting to crack.

“O-oh dear..I-it must’ve been a magic infused bullet! I didn’t even think about that!” 

“Dammit, NO!” Sans slammed his fist onto the end of the metal bed, slightly denting the surface. His left eye was engulfed in a lighting blue and his magic made the air feel heavy and static like. “S-sans! C-calm down!”

“ I ‘ L L K I L L T H E M A L L!” He roared,

“SANS SKELETON SERIF!” Sabrina yelled out, completely halting his anger, his head snapped back to look at her and seen how pale her usually tanned skin was. Her breathing was paced as she took steady breaths and looked utterly exhausted. “C-calm.. Down, anger… W-won’t get you anywhere.”

“S-shit doll em’ sorry..!” He rushed to her and gently held her head up, she smiled and reached her arm up and stroked his cheek. 

“S-sans.. I- im so sorry…” Alphys said voice heavy with guilt. He didn’t look up, he simply lifted Sabrina, and walked to a large couch, sitting down softly and laying her down on his lap. Not looking up from her. “…I’ll leave y-you t-two alone..” Alphys reached the door and glanced over her shoulder, and left. She wished she knew more about the magic infused bullets and why it effected humans much worse than it did monsters.

There was hardly any chance of survival for humans that had taken a direct blow of a magic infused bullet. The amount of magic inside it was ten times over the limit humans bodies could take and would slowly start shutting down their organs and spreading its way across the body until it paralyzed them completely, and then they just waited for death to come. It was most likely because of the lack of magic humans possessed, while as monsters with a high enough Hp could survive the bullet if they ate enough monster foods, got plenty of rest, and where heavily monitored.

The bullets became illegal the moment they appeared on the streets, becoming too dangerous for humans and monsters. Today they’re very hard to come but yet people continue to get their grubby hands on them.

Sans didn’t even realize he was crying until Sabrina wiped his tears. “Now why you crying big guy?” She smiled up at him, and he gently held her hand to his face, then bringing her hand to his teeth and kissed her knuckles. She blushed lightly, staring into his eye lights, as he stared into hers. Filled with adoration, sadness and guilt, So much guilt.

“M’ cryin’ cuz em’ losin’ ya… Il mio amore, il mio tutto.” (My love, my everything.)

Tears gathered up in her eyes, threating to fall. She bit her trembling lip and griped his dark blue vest, her body shook as she laid her head against his chest, muffling the sound of her sobs. He held her tighter and rested his forehead against hers.

“H-hey, sweetheart. Why are ya cryin’?” He held her head, whipping away stray tears. “I’m crying because I don’t want to leave you Sans! I wanted to experience life with you, Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, everyone!”

He gave her a sad smile and cupped her cheek. He pressed his teeth against her full lips, Using magic to make it comfortable for her, she hooked her arm around his neck, Deeping the kiss as he pried her lips open and explored her mouth. Faintly tasting the vanilla milkshake from earlier that day.

He pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against hers, eyes lidded, cheeks blushing a light blue and a small dopey smile stuck on his face. Her face was bright red and she smiled up at him. “I always loved your smile. It suits you.” He chuckled, his baritone voice sending shivers through her soul. “Yer too kind darlin’ what did I do ta get ya?” He rested his head atop hers.

“Well let’s see, we’ve known each other for what? 3 years? I know you felt some type of way because you were always trying to make me laugh. Then one day you took me to Grilllbys and I believe you told me some, and I do quote “Bon-a-fide skeleton puns,” and then you promptly ended up embarrassing yourself by tripping over annoying dog. And that caused you to grab for the closest thing which so happened to be my plate of pasta and got it all over you.” By the time she finished, sans skull was turning a dark blue, he groaned and slapped his hand over his face.

“Stars that had ta be my worst day ev’a. I was so embarrassed, thought I’d dust right then and there.”

“Ah yes, I felt bad for you and then I ended up going on a date with you. But that was the best day of my life.”

He snorted and laughed whole heartily, wiping a tear away from his socket, “is that so?” 

“Oh yes, honestly when I first met you I thought you hated me for being human.”

“Well, it was kinda hard not to… Don’t take it personally darlin’ but when your biggest rivals are humans ya ne’va know who’s part of it.”

“Yeah I get it, honestly I would’ve done the same.” He interlocked their hands and noticed how cool she felt.  
Her skin was slowly losing its warmth, as if it was freezing in the room. She could feel her heart slow and breathing was becoming difficult. He sensed her time was coming to an end, seeing the cracks in her soul deepen, split, and crack. The light of her soul was almost dull, his soul clenched painfully and shot up, gaining an idea. A very stupid one.

“Bond souls with me.”

“Sans.. No… I can’t, i-I won’t..” Her throat felt extremely dry. 

“Please doll, I-it could save ya!” He pulled his soul out, pure white. Just like freshly fallen snow.

“Or it could kill us both; sans you know that if it didn’t work you couldn’t bear the pain. You’d dust right after me.”

She felt extremely tired, like she hadn’t slept in days.

“I’m willing to try it!” 

“And what if it doesn't work? What will Papyrus do?” 

He froze, she was right. Papyrus would be miserable without his brother. He couldn’t do that to his little brother. The image of Papyrus’s broken tearful face flashed in his skull. His shoulder’s crumbled and fat tears gathered at the corners of his eye sockets.

“I-I don’t wanna lose ya Darlin…” 

Sabrina smiled gently, “Please don’t cry, I’ll be heading to the stars and joining my family. Who knows, maybe you’ll find someone as great as me heh.” His eyes widened and snapped up to meet her gaze. “T-tha hell ya talkin bout doll?! I could ne’va replace ya!” He felt anger swell in his soul. How dare the one he loves say that?!

“You also said you’d never be with a human to Sans.” 

His teeth closed with an audible ‘click’ “T-that’s a different story!”

She gripped both of his hands and held them tightly to her chest. “Promise me.”

“W-wha-?”

“Promise me you’ll move on when I’m gone. I don’t want you to hold onto this grief you carry right now.”

He just stared at her. “I-Sabrina…”

“Please. I don’t wanna look down and see you cry over me years after I’m gone.”

“…”

“Promise me Sans Serif, for my last wish upon this world.”

He took a slow deep breath, returning the grip on her hands and gave a small smile. With tears running down his face.

“I promise.”

She pulled down his skull and gently kissed his forehead. “Thank you.” Sudden weakness took over her body. Her throat felt like it was being closed up and her heart beat slowly. 

‘What a pretty light.’

“D-doll…? Hey look at me.. Sweetheart? Please don’t do this..!”

Sabrinas soul manifested from her chest. Sans eye lights shrunk as he cradled her soul, thick trails of tears ran off his cheek bones and onto her face as he stared down as the large crack on her soul stilled as it reached the bottom of the soul.

“I love you sans…”

A N D S H A T T E R E D . . .

...............................................................

Broken screams traveled throughout the entire lab and even outside, Causing Alphys to panic and rush in. Finding that San’s had blacked out, his head laid limp on the back of the couch with the body of Sabrina. 

Alphys sighed and made her way over to them, grunting as she picked up Sabrina and brought her back to the metal bed. She’d have to call Undyne, and Asgore.. As well as the rest to inform them of the loss of Sabrina, a dear friend.

She finger brushed Sabrina’s raven black waves of hair. Changing her out of the bloodied clothes and putting her in a large hoodie and sweats, ‘It’s better than nothing…’ She thought to herself, feeling the grief catch up to her while looking at the peacefulness across Sabrina’s face. Before she turned away, a dull white light caught her eye.

It was half of her SOUL. 

‘How?!’ She stared astonished and ran out of the room to quickly return with a tube used to preserve souls. Carefully placing the soul in the container, she just… stared. Noticing all the thin cracks that resembled spider webs cover the surface of the soul. Unsure of what to do since nothing like this has ever happened. Then suddenly a memory appeared in her mind,

“Hey Alph,”

“Y-yes Sabrina?” Alphys didn’t look away from the project she was working on.

“Has a soul ever stayed after death before?”

This gained her full attention and she turned to face her, brow raised.

“N-not for l-long, only for a-a few m-moments… Why a-a-are you a-asking?”

Sabrina didn’t respond for a moment, until she faced Alphys. Looking right into her eyes, “If anything were to happen to me, I give you full permission to experiment on my soul, if it stayed.”

Alphys brows furrowed, “W-where’s this c-c-coming from S-Sabrina?”

“… It’s just a gut feeling.”

The memory ended and her gaze was set on the pure white soul. She felt sick for actually considering it. But Sabrina did say it was alright… And the cameras were on so she has Sabrina confirming that Alphys had permission to conduct experiments.

Curiosity crept into her soul, urging to run test to see how a soul, half of one, is still in stable condition. She took one look at sans and back at the soul, deciding it was for the good of science. Holding the container close to her chest she walked out of the room.

‘Forgive me, sans.’


	2. A New beginning.

10 Years Later…

‘click’

“This is day, 3,650. Specimen shows steady development growth, now in the embryo stage after adding liquefied magic into the artificial womb. Specimen reacted accordantly to said magic. It has been 10 years since I, Dr. Alphys, had begun this experiment on a human soul to try and create a monster with the soul and traits of a human, while having magic that a monster has. I shall report in tomorrow with any new discoveries.”

‘click’

Alphys slouched in her chair and rubbed her face. Staring at the large glass tube filled with water and cords connecting to the embryo.  
The day after she had informed everyone of Sabrina’s death there had been a burial ceremony by Mt. Ebott. Everyone had shown up and given speeches about their departed friend, wishing her luck upon her journey to the stars. Well, almost everyone. Sans refused to speak, or even look at Sabrina’s body. He stood in the back, eye lights gone and a heavy aura surrounded him that was almost unbearable to stand by.

Weeks afterward, the Tortellini’s gang bases mysteriously exploded. There of course weren’t any known survivors. Sans’s once playful, easy going nature was gone after her death. Soon after the explosion, he and Papyrus left the Dreemurr family and moved into the country.

Papyrus called time to time, telling the others know how they were doing and how spacious it was. And also how quiet and… lonely it was. They pitied him, telling him that he’s always welcome to move in with Toriel and Asgore, or even Undyne. But each time they offered he’d politely refused.  
Saying that he wasn’t going to leave sans side when he was grieving Sabrina’s death, Without Papyrus there to make sure he ate, bathed, and got sleep, he would’ve most likely dusted the first week without her. Papyrus also admitted it felt off without hearing her joyful laugh, and smelling her scent that reminded him of morning dew and roses.

He could see why sans would be devastated with the death of his datemate.  
‘Everyone grieves differently. But it’s good sans has his brother there to support him.’ Alphys thought.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Alphys gasped and clutched her chest, looking around wildly to see her alarm clock going off.

5:30am.

‘oops…’ Looks like she pulled an all nighter without realizing, she stood and stretched, Picking up her bag and walked past the container, glancing at it and quickly adverting her eyes. She locked the metal door entrance with multiple passcodes and made her way up to the surface.

She walked out the main entrance of the lab and began walking back to her shared home with Undyne. The crisp fall air blew by her head and blow up her lab coat.  
Birds are chirping, flowers are blooming, and on days like these… She felt her sins digging into her back. It may have been 10 years ago but it feels like yesterday when she started this project.

Alphys hated herself for this, hated how curious she was about it, hated how now she was literally growing a fragile life with half of a soul. How on earth was she supposed to explain that to Toriel and Asgore?!

Honestly she just wanted to run to the king and confess her sins, to cry, scream, and beg for forgiveness.

‘Maybe it’s not too late?’

Asgore could understand right? He was almost as curious as she was.

“SANS! DINNERS READY!” Papyrus smiled proudly at the dish of spaghetti In front of him. He untied his apron and placed it on a nearby hook, and poked his head out the kitchen. “SANS? DID YOU HEAR ME?” Sans grunted and was slouched on a pale green couch, wearing a blank white shirt, and black shorts. His eye lights glued to the tv screen with almost permeate dark bags under his eyes.

Papyrus sighed and walked over in front of his brother, slouching over and picking him up from under his arms with ease, pulling out a chair with his foot he gently sat sans down and made him a bowl of spaghetti. Papyrus made his own and sat across from his dear brother who just… Stared at the bowl.

He cleared his throat, and puffed out his chest. “I MADE IT EXTRA SPECIAL THIS TIME SANS! I USED A NEW INGREDIENT AND YOU ARE THE VERY LUKCY ONE WHOS FIRST TO TRY IT! YOU SHOULD FEEL VERY HONORED!”

Sans continued to stare down, with the look of emptiness on his skull. Papyrus coughed and began to ramble about all the things he had done that day, trying to get some sort of response but failed. He just stared at the spaghetti. “THAT’S OKAY IF YOU’RE NOT HUNGRY! I’LL JUST WRAP IT UP AND YOU COULD TRY IT TOMORROW WHEN YOU’RE FEELING UP TO IT!”

Papyrus took up sans plate, wrapped it in foil and set in in the fridge. He then picked up his brother who hanged limp in his arms and took him upstairs to his room. Pulling back the blankets and fluffing the pillow he rested sans on the bed and didn’t even get the blanket pulled over him when sans was fast asleep, snoring quietly.

He gave a small smile and switched off the lights and closed the door. Going back into the kitchen and sat down and began eating the dish.

The spaghetti didn’t taste good eating alone.

He placed the leftovers in a plastic bowl and sat it in the fridge, washed his bowl, turned off the tv and headed up stairs. Changing and relaxing in the king sized bed and just stared at the celling. His soul ached watching his brother like this. Where he would hardly ever speak and always looked like a corpse from how he barely moved.

It’s been what? 9? 10 years since her death? Maybe it’s time to move back to their friends. Since it looks like nothing’s going to change. Being surrounded by ones you love helps right? Yeah. Papyrus turned to his side and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

 

Sans opened his eyes and noticed he wasn’t in his bedroom. He looked around the mysterious room he was in, nothing but white surrounded him. Strangely he felt comfortable, safe even. ‘Where am i?’

The room looked like it could go on forever so finally he just started walking in a random direction.  
“Sans…”

He whipped his skull around to find the owner of that voice, which sounded so much like—

“sweetheart!”

There she stood, her black hair let down to where it reached the bottom of her back, her natural dark tanned skin looked radiant and she wore a pure white gown with a loving gaze on her face. He stumbled and ran, crashing into her with a hug so tight it could’ve broken her.

“Darlin! Y-you’re back! Stars I missed ya so much!” He cried. Digging his head into the corner of her neck and shoulder, smelling the morning dew and flowers of her scent once again making him think for a split second that she wasn’t gone. That this was real.

“I have missed you as well sans…” She responded, pulling him back to see his face. Her loving smile saddened and trembled slightly. Sans immediately frowned and held her cheeks in his hands, making her look up at him. “What’s a matter darlin?”

She gripped his hands and held them there on her cheeks. “Your hands, they feel different, chalky.. Like you’re about to crumble to piece at any moment…”

“What ya mean darling?” He’s noticed how his bones look bumpy and rough, sometimes when he collapses on his bed he sees dust float in the air around him. Or when he takes off his shirt he’d see faint outlines of his bones on it, but didn’t think much on it. Like everything else. “S’ not that bad darling..”

Her brows furrowed, “Not bad? Sans you of all people should know better than anyone that no healthy monster slowly begins to deteriorate unless there was something wrong.”

“Look I’ll eat some monster candy later and I’ll be fine. Besides, I also have paps ghetti in the fridge.”

Sabrina sighed and stared at the bags under his eyes, “How much sleep have you been getting?”

“Uh, not much.”

“How long has this been going on?” she said exhaustedly, sans rubbed the back of his spine and felt a thin layer of dust come off. “N-not long..?”

She gave him a pointed stare.

He sighed, “Bout… 10 years..” surprise flashed across her face, her eyes widened and mouth was slightly opened. “10 YEARS?!” He flinched at her tone and felt the sweat on his forehead worsen. “Stars of the heavens sans, you’ve been like ‘THIS’ for 10 years?!”

His smile was tight and eye lights shrunken. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took in a large breath, releasing slowly. “Why sans? Why have you let this happen to yourself?”

He stood silently; his eye lights pointing down and up at her in a nervous manner.

“… It’s because of me isn’t it?”

Again, he stood in silence.

“Please tell me! I hate watching you like this, it’d be so much better for you if you’d just… Forgot about me..”

“Darlin, ya know I can’t…”

“Please Sans, surround yourself with family… Just forget about me.. You’d be so much happier without any memories of me. Look at what it’s doing to you!””

He just stared at her. Pulling his hands away and began to feel his bones start to rattle. “Sans?”

“Just forget about ya? Just forget all the memories with ya?! All the happiness I felt, just FORGET IT?!?”

“Calm down sans--“

“N O. Don’t ya dare tell me ta calm down Sabrina! Do ya know how much I wished for this?! Begged tha stars ta let me see ya again and you wanna come and tell me ta forgetta ALL OF IT?!” He roared, feeling his magic crackle and pop. Sabrina stared at him with a saddened look on her face, making her look like she wanted to cry at any moment.

“Do you know all the pain ya caused me?! I-I just can’t function right without ya anymore! I feel so damn lost because of you!” Tears rolled down his eyes as he yelled.

“And ya know I’m beggin for ya ta come back and then when ya do come, ya tellin’ me ta forgetta bout ya!?” His voice was hoarse, and he fell to his knees, holding his palms up to his sockets. He felt the warmth of Sabrina pull away his hands from his face and immediately wrapped her arms around him tightly. “I just don’t understand why ya want me ta hurt so much!”

“Stars, look at you… look at what I’ve done! What I’ve caused you.. i-I’m so sorry sans…” She could feel her own tears building. “I-if you never met me t-then maybe y-you wouldn’t be like this..!”

He sniffed, “Don’t say that. Meetin ya was tha best thing that ev’a happened ta me.”

“Dammit, no it’s not! If I had just listened to you when we first met and actually stayed away you wouldn’t be going through this! Sans, you’re barely living because of me!” She pressed her palms into her eyes and rubbed them while he just stared at her.

“Do ya regret it.”

She looked at him, “W-wha--?”

“Do ya regret meeting me?” He asked again, she looked up and met his gaze, his eye lights small and intense. “No… No I don’t. Meeting you, Papyrus, Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, and Alphys was the best thing ever in my life. But I hate watching you and Papyrus suffer because of me..”

“Darlin if I could reverse time I would spoil the ever lovin life outta ya. I just wished times were different so I didn’t have to keep lookin over my shoulder.”

She rolled her eyes, “Speaking of Papyrus, how he has been?”

“He’s uh, doin good.”

“…That’s it?”

“y-yeah?”

“Sans whenever you start talking about Papyrus you go on for hours about what all he’s done.”

“…”

“You haven’t been talking to Papyrus, have you?”

“… No..?”

“Stars sans! You haven’t talked to him, the ‘social butterfly’ more than a couple of sentences for 10 years?!”

Sans sighed and rubbed his hand down his face, groaning. “Stars you’re right, I’ve done nothin but make Papyrus worry. What a joke of a brother I em’, he’s been tryin ta be optimistic bout the whole thing and… Stars what em I gonna do?”

“Why not… Move back to the city?”

“What?”

“Papyrus needs to be around people he knows, as well as you do sans. You’ve excluded yourself and Papyrus from the world and—“

“Paps can leave whenever he wants.” Sans snapped, “But you know as well as I that he won’t.” Sabrina snapped right back. “You and Papyrus have been together all your lives, he won’t leave you and you won’t leave him.”

“Sans you gotta get back in the groove of things. Get out, go get a job, make your jokes again, give Papyrus a reason not to be scared you might dust the second he looks away, and live your life again!” She held his hands tightly and stared at him.

He sighed and shook his head, “Alright doll, ya got me. I’ll talk ta paps bout it tomorrow.” He lifted his hands up in a surrendering motion, a small smile forming on his face and Sabrina smiled.

“Good. It’s nice to see your smile again after so long.” She pulled his skull forward and kissed his forehead, standing up and looked off in the distance.  
“Well it’s best I get going. I’ve spent too much time in here.”

“That’s something I was curious about, where are exactly are we?”

She smiled, leaned toward him and gently thumped his nose bone. “Your mind.” The room slowly began to fade out, including Sabrina. “W-wait!!” He tried to reach out for her but then felt like he was falling,

And woke up.

 

Slowly, he opened his eyes and winced as the bright sun light flooded his room from the window. He swung his feet over the side of the bed and scratched the back of his spine. The sounds of pots and pans banging against each other signaling that Papyrus was awake and he slowly stood, groaning as it felt like his bones had been chained down for years, yet he felt… energized?

Papyrus hummed a random tune happily, slightly shaking his hips as he flipped a perfectly golden fluffy pancake. Sans just stood from afar watched from the entrance of the room and felt immense guilt building on his shoulders. How could he be so selfish to Papyrus, he knew Papyrus never wanted to leave the city, and only did because sans was.

‘Stars she was right. He follows me, and I’ll follow him.’

“AH SANS!” He looked up and seen Papyrus smiling gleefully at him, holding a plate stacked with a tower of pancakes, “YOU’RE UP MUCH EARLIER THAN YOU USE TO BE, NOT TO MENTION YOU LOOK WELL RESTED!”

“I-uh, yea, I guess I did get some good sleep for once.”

His eyes seemed to gleam at sans response, “THAT’S WONDERFUL TO HEAR! I BET YOUR STARVING SO I MADE SOME OF MY WONDERFUL, (THOUGH NOT AS GREAT AS MY SPAGHETTI!), PANCAKES!”

“Heh, course bro.” Sans pulled back his seat and sat across from Papyrus. “Eh uh pap?”

“YES BROTHER?” Papyrus stacked a few pancakes on his plate and drowned them in syrup.

“i… I know I haven’t been a great brother for a long time now and… I was selfish. I didn’t think of how you felt bout leavin the city and all our friends and I’m sorry.”

Papyrus frowned and slowly sat down the syrup. “SANS, WHERE’S THIS COMING FROM?”

“I was just thinkin, how would ya like ta move back ta tha city?” He looked up at Papyrus who just stared at him, instantly he felt sweat gather at the base of his skull and his smile tightened. “Uh… Papyrus?”

In that instant, Papyrus launched over the table. Pulling sans tightly to his chest and spun on his heel. “OH THAT’LL BE SO WONDERFUL! OH STARS I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE UNDYNE AGAIN! ALONG WITH TORIEL, ASGORE, ALPHYS,” He let out a childish screech, then suddenly stopped. Making sans struggle to keep the world steady,

“ARE-ARE YOU SURE YOUR READY? AND NOT JUST DOING THIS FOR ME?”

“Course I em pap, if I got ya by my side then I’ll be fine.” He grinned lazily.

Papyrus smile couldn’t get any wider or else his skull would’ve crack, orange tears gathered in his eyes as he hugged sans even tighter. “THAT’S THE SWEETIST THING I’VE HEARD IN… WELL.. FOREVER!”

Sans chuckled and opened his arms wide for papyrus, who immediately wrapped his long arms around him. Pulling Sans off the ground slightly, making him stand on his tip toes. “Em glad ta hear that Paps. Now go on ahead and start packin. I’ll start callin for available homes.”

“OF COURSE DEAR BROTHER! I SHALL NOT WASTE A SECOND MORE!” The amount of dust he kicked up as he raced up to his room made sans chuckle harder. “O-OH UH SANS?”  
“Yes bro?”

“… THANK YOU.”

Sans stood in silent and felt his smile grow large, his face and soul full of… Happiness. “Heh, no problem bro."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope y'all enjoyed my story that's been in my head for who knows how long. Let me know if I need to change anything and give me y'alls thoughts on it!  
>    
> Anywhos, I'll talk y'all later :3


	3. Whistle While You Work.

“There, that should be the last of em’.” Sans turned and looked at the towers of boxes spread out around the newly bought home. Papyrus was upstairs fixing up his room. He snapped his fingers and carried a few boxes marked lazily with his name on them and went into his own room, the bed was already set up along with a bookshelf, a dresser, and a desk.

One by one he emptied the boxes and threw them out. The bookshelf was nearly full from all the books he had kept over the years, the dresser was filled with neatly folded casual clothing and his suits hanged in the closet across from his bed.

He looked around the room and felt proud, noticing a smaller box left he placed it on the bed and opened it. Finding a bunch of pens, papers, and a box full of Colt 45 Caliber bullets,  
With aged practice he took out his gun and swiftly loaded up the gun, the light from the sunset gleaming off the silver and his reflection stared back at him.

Tucking the gun in his holsters, he noticed a picture in the bottom of the box. He picked it up and smiled, chuckling slightly. It was of him, Papyrus, and Sabrina out at a fair.

They were all smiling and all of their faces were painted as sugar skulls. On her face were multiple long purple swirls across her forehead, her eyes were painted over black with small humps of green outlining them and black strips outlined her cheek bones. Papyrus was similar to hers except his was orange and there was a small upside down heart in between his brow bones. Sans had a spider web design on his forehead, small humps that were blue circled his eye sockets and right below his nasal bone was a small mustache.

He stood the picture up against the lamp on his nightstand and left the room. Papyrus was now in the kitchen putting away plates, cups, etc, in their respective places. “Hey bro, how’s it goin?” He turned to him and smiled, “HELLO BROTHER! I AM JUST FINISHING UP PUTTING AWAY THE KITCHEN APPLIENCES; DID YOU FINISH YOUR ROOM?”

“Yea, kinda forgot how many books I use ta read, heh.”

“AH YES, YOU WERE QUITE THE BOOKWORM. EVERY TIME I WOULD SEE YOU, YOU ALWAYS WERE READING SOMEHING!” Papyrus pulled out the pot he uses to make spaghetti, “HOW DOES SOME OF MY WORLD CLASS PASTA SOUND TO YOU?”

“Sounds great bro.”

 

* * *

  
Alphys sighed as she shut the front door of her and Undyne’s home; she hanged up her lab coat and collapsed on the couch. Finally shutting her eyes and slowly drifting off..

“BABE I’M HOME!”

Alphys felt like she launched 5 feet off the couch from Undynes sudden burst entrance. “A-ah, h-hello undyne.”

‘Looks like I’m getting no rest right now.’

The tall fish lady placed her police hat down on the counter and scooped up the lizard, nuzzling affectionately. “What’s my lil scientist been doin all day?” Undyne held Alphys close to her chest as she started waking to their room. Alphys blushed and wrapped and arm around undynes muscled neck. Carefully avoiding her gills,

“S-same ole s-same ole, H-How a-about you?”

“Got to punch some wanna be robbers, stopped a couple of people for speedin, and patrolled for a few hours.” Undyne placed her gently down on the bed as she turned and unbuttoned her uniform. “I’d would rather have spent all today with you.” She glanced over her shoulder and watched as Alphys face steadily turned brighter red. Chuckling, she pulled off the top to revel a black tank top that outlined her very muscular build that would make anyone jealous to have.  
“OH DID YA HEAR?! Paps and sans are back in town!” She smiled wide, showing off her razor like smile. She missed the slight panic that passed Alphys face when she said that. “O-oh really? How D-did y-y-you find out?”

“Paps called when I was on my way here, he said he would’ve called earlier but didn’t want to interrupt me when on the job. Oh I’m SO stoked back!”  
Undyne let down her long red hair down from the tight bun that held it neatly up. It resembled fire when in the light and always made Alphys lose her breath when she’d see her hair down. She always reminded alphys of a mermaid and was absolutely stunning.

After changing, Undyne crawled into bed and clicked on the tv, “Anything specific you wanna watch?”

“T-theres a n-new e-episode of M-mew Mew K-kissy c-cutie that i-I’ve b-b-been wanting t-to w-watch.”

“Say no more.” Undyne grinned and turned on the newest episode, cuddling Alphys. But her mind was somewhere else the entire time.

* * *

 

  
Papyrus eyes slowly opened as the morning sunlight began to dance in his room. He yawned and sat up and stretched. Hearing small pops throughout his arms, shoulders, and spine, after picking out some clothes for the day he headed to the shower. He got in the shower and pulled on a shower cap and began to scrub down while happily humming a tune.

After drying off and putting clothes back on he headed down stairs. Sans wouldn’t be awake for a couple of hours so it gave him some time to make some tea and sit down to read for a while.

He poured some water into a red kettle and switched on the stove, setting the kettle on the fire the phone rang.

Clearing his throat he pulled the phone to where his ear would be, “HELLO? THIS IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS SPEAKING,”

“HEY PAPYRUS!”

“HELLO UNDYNE! HOW ARE YOU THIS MORNING?”

“It’s going great my dude! Are you doing anything right now?”

He thought for a moment, he would mostly be cleaning up and soon look for a job. “NO I DON’T BELIVE SO. WHY DO YOU ASK?”

“Just curious, so how has sans been?”

“OH HE’S BEEN DOING FINE! HE SEEMS A LOT HAPPIER SO I THINK HE FINISHED GRIEVING!”

There was a sudden loud knock on the door, “OH ONE MOMENT UNDYNE!” He set the phone down on the counter and made his way over to the door. Unlocking it and swinging it open.

“HELLO--?"

He was quickly knocked down on the floor and felt scaly arms tighten under his jaw, his arms reached up in reflex and tried to pry off the strong arms until he heard the cackling laugh that belonged to Undyne.

“HEY NERD! MISS ME!?” She began to noggie his skull and he cried out, “PLEASE DO NOT NOGGIE THE SKELETON!”

She cackled and relented, pushing herself up. Offering her hand to Papyrus who toke it and had a large smile on his face, “I DID NOT REALIZE YOU WOULD BE COMING SO SOON UNDYNE OR ELSE I WOULD’VE MADE SOMETHING!”

“Nah don’t worry about it paps, I wanted to surprise you. I was too excited to wait till Alphys got off work and I just had to see my best friend after so long!” He led her into the kitchen and pulled out a chair, right on time as the kettle began to whistle.

“THEN LET US CATCH UP!” He said as he poured her a cup of echo flower tea.

 

* * *

  
Alphys carefully read over the readings over the soul, making sure there were no bumps in the progress. The fetus’s eyes were now opening and closing. Which was great but, very unsettling as well in some instances they would be staring directly at her making her soul clench uncomfortably and so now she would hardly even look at them.

She wasn’t sure how their body would develop, since they have been feeding off magic, she wondered if they’ll develop any monster characteristics or just simply look like a human. She hoped they’ll resemble more of a human since it would be easier to hide the fact she was a half breed.

The silence of the room was interrupted when the phone on her desk rang out loud. “H-hello?”

“Hey babe!” Undynes voice called out on the other end. “A-ah h-hello Undyne, w-what a-are you d-doing?”

There was a loud crash and a series of ‘NYEH, HEH, HEH’ that echoed throughout the phone line. “Ah nothing much besides making mine and paps WORLD FAMOUS spaghetti!”

She chuckled lightly and stared at the framed photo of the two on her desk that had been takin on one of their dates. “S-sounds l-like fun, I-I’m guessing p-p-papyrus was e-excited t-t-to s-see you?”

“STIR HARDER PAPYRUS YOU GOTTA PUT PASSION INTO THE SPAGHETTI!!- Oh yea he was, gave him quite a startle too.” Undyne laughed and there was another crash. “KEEP STIRING THE PASSION INTO THAT PASTA!”

Alphys could hear Papyrus ‘NYEH’ and say something along the lines of ‘YES SIR!’ Causing her to snort and quickly cover her laugh with her clawed hand.

“S-sounds l-like y-you two a-are h-h-having q-quite t-the f-fun,”

“Oh yea! Been teaching Papyrus the CORRECT way to make spaghetti since he’s been so out of touch.”

She smiled and began drawing a chibi Undyne on the corner of a blank paper, drawing little hearts around the head. “W-well n-not much l-longer and i-I’ll be h-heading o-over there.”

“GREAT! I think fluffybuns and tori are gonna be coming as well tonight.” Alphys tensed when she heard that, “r-r-really?”

“Yup, Paps invited them earlier and they’ll be here sometime before you get here.”

“A-ah I see..”

“No Papyrus you're doing it the wrong way! Sorry babe I gotts go, I’ll call you later to check up on ya.”

“O-okay then, b-bye dear please d-don’t s-set their h-h-home on f-fire..”

Undyne just chuckled mischievously, “bye babe!” She hung up.

Alphys sighed and rubbed the corners of her forehead. ‘This has to end one day. Might as well rip it off like a band aid.’


	4. Chapter 4

Papyrus had just finished the spaghetti when the doorbell rang. “AH, COMING! COMING!” He passed Undynes sleeping form stretched out on the couch, along with sans who was also sleeping but looked as if undyne had pushed him off the couch causing him to topple over and land on his back with his arms stretched out and somehow sleeping peacefully.

Papyrus didn’t understand how his brother could sleep like that.

He opened the door and seen Toriel and Asgore standing there; she held a case covering a butterscotch pie in her large paws. “AH MRS AND MR DREEMURR, WELCOME! I HAD JUST FINISHED THE MEAL FOR EVERYONE!”

“Hello Papyrus, it’s great to see you again after so long.” Toriel said and before he had the chance to say anything, he was tackled again by two bodies. He barely moved and looked down to see Asriel and chara hugging around his midsection and smiled up at the tall skeleton. He bent over slightly and pulled them both into a bone crushing hug, “HELLO ASRIEL, HELLO CHARA!”

“H-howdy uncle Papyrus!”

“Hey u-uncle Paps, You’re kinda crushing us..”

“OOPS!” He released them and chara rubbed against his chest. “FORGIVE ME FOR I FORGET MY STRENGTH SOMETIMES.”

Toriel giggled, “They were vibrating with excitement when they heard their favorite uncles were back.” She glanced down and he followed her gaze, noticing another dark haired child that was partially hidden behind toriel. “Don’t you wanna say hi frisk?” Frisk looked up at toriel and watched her whisper ‘go on, say hi’ and with a patient smile, the smallest child of the two slowly came to Papyrus, Having to look straight up to meet his warm gaze. “WHY HELLO THERE FRISK! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WELCOMES YOU TO MY HOME FOR I HOPE TO GET TO KNOW YOU MORE!”

Frisk jumped and made a small whimper sound and quickly went back to toriel. Cowering behind her dress and tugging on the bottom of Toriels dress. Papyrus raised his brow bones and looked surprised and guilty. “Oh dear, frisk honey there’s nothing to be frightened of.” She reached down and picked up the small, slightly shaking child and held them against her chest. Papyrus felt immense guilt and could start feeling sweat appearing on his skull. Toriel whispered words of encouragement into their ear, and slowly they looked at Papyrus and he stood as still as a statue, afraid that any movement may cause frisk to be frightened again, “Go on, say hello.”

“Come on frisk, uncle Papyrus isn’t bad. He’s very kind to everyone!” Asriel said, smiling at her.

“H-Hello…” Frisk said in a quiet whisper, Papyrus barely missed it but beamed. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Frisk whispered into Toriels ear.

Toriel smiled at frisk and looked at Papyrus, “She said that you are very tall.” He released the breath he was holding and stood straight with his chest puffed out, “PHEW THANK GOODNESS! I WAS WORRIED I HAD DONE SOMETHING WRONG.”

Frisk whispered something else into Toriels ear. “She admits that you did startle her with your loud voice.” Frisk gave a shy smile and twisted her fingers; Papyrus gasped and slapped a gloved hand against his cheek. “OH DEAR FRISK I APOLOGIZE! D-do you wish I speak like this?” He quickly lowered his voice to a normal inside volume.

Toriel chuckled, “She appreciates it Papyrus.” And nuzzled into Frisks fluffy brown hair and lowered her to stand. Asriel took up frisks hand and chara’s, “Let’s go see uncle sans!" The three ran past him and into the living room.

Toriel wrapped an arm around the tall skeleton, hugging him tightly. She pulled away and walked inside.

Asgore stepped up and hugged Papyrus and patted his back with a warm smile. “Great to see you again papyrus. It was quite dull without your energy around.” He and papyrus followed behind toriel, chara was now trying to pull sans up by his arms. Undyne wiped the sleep from her eyes and gave a shark like smile to asriel and chara.

“SANS GET UP WE HAVE GUESTS OVER! YOU CAN SLEEP LATER.” Sans grunted and papyrus rolled his eyelights and pulled him up by the back of his shirt.  
“Hey you lil squirts!” Undyne scooped up asriel and began to noogie him, “No aunty Undyne!” he squealed and tried to pry off her scaly hands. “Uncle Papyrus!” he cried out, Papyrus rushed out the kitchen, “DO NOT FRET ASRIEL FOR I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SAVE YOU!” and reached for him only to have undyne snatch his arm and pull him into a noogie as well. “gotcha punk!”

“NOOO DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!”

She gave out a hearty laugh and stopped when the chime of the doorbell went off. “That’s gotta be alphys!” She let papyrus go and bounded over to the door and swung it open.

Looking down to see alphys, “Hey babes, come on in. Tori, asgore, and the kids just got here a little bit ago.” She walked in and undyne leaned down and kissed her cheek making her blush a rosy red.

“H-hello d-dear, i-I hope you h-haven’t destroyed a-anything so far.” Undyne chuckled, “Of course not babe.”

  
“Hey alph.”

She looked over and felt her soul shiver as she looked towards sans, who was sitting on the couch scratching the back of his head. “H-hello sans, i-i-i-t’s g-great to see y-y-you again.”

“Nice ta see ya to Alph, hows it been?” Undyne closed the door behind alphys and clutched onto her book bag. She took a seat next to him and watched as everyone gathered into the kitchen and start piling the spaghetti onto their plates. “I-it’s b-been g-g-good. I-it’s been q-quite w-without y-y-you and papyrus a-around.”

He chuckled and faced her, “Heh yea… Hey uh, I ne’va did thank ya fer tryin ta help all those years ago.” She stared at him for a moment and processed what he said, “Oh! No it’s f-fine! I wish i-I could’ve h-helped more. W-we all knew h-how special she was to you.” He gave a humorless, weak laugh.  
“Yeah… She was special alright.. Em’ grateful for what ya did alph and I just wanna say, that if ya ev’a need somethin’ done or fer me ta do somethin for ya just let me know. K?” He held out his hand to her, and she gulped. Slowly she placed her hand into his and shook firmly once, his smile lifting and he got up from the couch. “Welp, I dunno bout ya but em’ starvin, no bones bout it.”

_‘I have to tell him.’_

Her soul was pounding inside her chest. She opened and closed her mouth trying to find her words

“W-wait sans i--“ She was cut off when Undyne called out from the kitchen, “C-coming!” She rushed off the couch and into the kitchen. She felt as if her knees could turn to jelly from how much they were shaking. “Whoa, something wrong babe?” Undyne questioned looking at her worriedly.

“Oh no i-I’m fine, m-must have been t-t-to much coffee.” She lied and started making her plate. Toriel and Asgore were already seated at the table with Papyrus rattling off about his and sans’s time out in the country. Asriel, Chara, and Fisk were all sitting on the floor in the living room talking animatedly to each other while watching Mettaton’s latest cooking episode. Alphys took a seat at the end of the table followed by Undyne, and soon sans. She ate quietly as everyone discussed about random topics, such as how Toriel had developed a taste for snail pie and almost anything else that involved snails.

The spaghetti lacked any flavor to her.

* * *

  
After the dinner was eaten and the children had fallen asleep on the couch, Toriel and Asgore decided it was best to head home.“It was great seeing everyone again; I hope we can have another get together again soon.” Toriel said as she held a sleeping frisk up around her waist and Asgore lead asriel and chara to the car as they drug their feet across the floor.

“YES THAT WOULD BE DELIGHTFUL! I LOVED SEEING THE CHILDREN AGAIN.”

“Heh ya It was great seein’ the kiddos after so long. Now I see what ya meant when ya said frisk is a shy one. ”

“Ah yes, she’s really outgoing when you break through her shell. She’s a real uh, _charmer_.” She said, “But It pains me not knowing what happened in their last home that caused it. And Frisk refuses to talk about it and shuts down when Asgore or I ask.” Her face saddened as she brushed a stray hair away from frisk’s face.

  
“Aw tori don’t stress to hard bout it, em’ sure it’s gonna _tibia_ okay. They’ll open up ta ya soon.” Sans’s smile grew slightly and watched as toriels smile came back, grinning slightly. Papyrus smile was quickly replaced with a look of annoyance.

Frisk stirred slightly, causing Toriel to drop the joke she was about to tell. “Well you two are always welcome to our home. Maybe one night you two could watch the children for a night, it’s been a while since I got any me time.” Papyrus smiled widened, “REALLY?”

“Of course you can Papyrus, we know how great you are with children and it’d be great for frisk to get to know you more.”

His eyes twinkled and his smile grew larger. “I WOULD LOVE--“she placed a finger across her lip and eyed frisk, nuzzling her head against toriels warmth.

“I would love to spend quality time with the children!” He said in a loud whisper, she smiled “I’m sure you would Papyrus. Anyways I gotta get them to bed, it’s already way past their bed times. Have a good night you two!” Turning on her heel she walked to Asgore who had just finished buckling in Asriel and Chara and done the same to frisk.

A moment later Undyne came out along with Alphys. Undyne wrapped her arm around Papyrus’s neck and pulled him into a tight hug. “We gotta hang out again soon. Cause next time, we’re going to start training again and let’s see if you still got it.”

“REST ASSURED UNDYNE, FOR I HAVEN’T SKIPPED A DAY OF TRAINING SINCE WE’VE BEEN GONE.”

“We’ll see about that. Meet me at the park by 5am sharp.” She grinned, Papyrus straightened his back and a random gust of wind passed by, lifting his red scarf as he stood proudly. “THAT’S SLEEPING IN TO ME, HOW ABOUT I MEET YOU AT THE PARK AT 4AM?”

She nodded,“Deal. Tomorrow its gonna be nothing but training so you better bring you’re A game!” She smiled, showing off her shark like teeth.

“YES MA’AM!”

Undyne rolled her eye, and peered down at Alphys. “You ready to head home babe?”

“Y-yes, it w-was great seeing y-you guys again.” She smiled, “Ya oh by tha way, didn’t ya want ta tell me somethin alph?” Sans questioned.

“I-I uh.. Wanted to t-t-tell you… T-that..” The intensity of his eye lights on her felt like needles on her soul. “That there’s a-a new d-department of p-physics and astronomy a-at the college i-I w-w-work at. F-figured y-you’d like t-that.”

He continued to stare at her for a moment longer. She felt panic start to flood into her soul, can he tell she was lying? She should’ve kept her mouth shut; there was no telling whether the fetus could survive--

“Really? That’s sounds ‘neat, guess I’ll check it out in a few days.”

She felt like she could crumble to dust.

“Y-yea. I remember w-when you u-u-use to work at t-the lab with me how y-you said you l-liked astronomy, s-so I f-figured y-you’d might like it.”

“HMM THAT DOES SOUND INTERESTING. WE SHOULD CHECK IT OUT SOON SANS!”

“Yea that sounds good. Maybe next weekend we can check it out bro.”

“Alright you nerds, we gotta get goin. I expect to see you at 4am sharp paps.” Undyne pulled out her keys and unlocked the car. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS ON TIME, I SHALL SEE YOU AGAIN SOON.”

They said their goodbyes and drove off. Papyrus and sans walked inside and sans instantly fell onto the couch. “Don’t know bout you bro but,” He yawned. “Em’ bone tired.”

“UGH YOU START UP THOSE PUNS AND I’LL HAVE YOU CLEAN THE ENTIRE HOUSE!”

“guess I needa clean up my act.”

“SANS!”

_‘I couldn’t do it.’_

* * *

  
Alphys sighed, and pulled off her round glasses to rub her tired eyes and glanced over at Undyne who was fast asleep. Snoring slightly with strands of hair covering her face, alphys gave a tired smile and gently moved away the strands.

The child was growing steadily but there was always that chance that something could go wrong and end the experiment entirely. But another questioned rose in her mind, how would the public react to them? Another question came to mind, how would she care for them? She knew nothing of children or how to raise one. Heck, she didn’t even know if they would have magic or not. Maybe—

‘RING’ ‘RING’

She jumped and rushed over to the phone and plucked it up quickly so it wouldn’t disturb undyne.

“H-hello?”

“Howdy Alphys! Sorry about calling so late, I just wanted to say I’ll be swinging by the lab tomorrow to see how things are.”

‘It’s just asgore.. wait..’

“O-okay.. T-thank you for t-telling me.”

“No problem, anyways I’ll let you go since it’s so late.”

“U-uh wait asgore!”

“Yes?”

  
“Um.. T-there’s something I need t-to show y-you… i-I need your advice o-on..” Her voice weakened as she finished her sentence. “With?” He questioned.

“I-it’s this experiment I’ve been w-working on f-for a-a while and… I need y-your advice.”

He stayed silent for a moment, “Alrighty then, I’ll see you tomorrow alphys. Have a good night.”

“Good night Asgore.” She ended the call and lowered herself to the floor, leaning against the wall and pulling up her legs to her chest.

_‘Someone needs to know before anything go further.’_


	5. chapter 5

' _click'_

 

_Day 3,712. Specimens growth has increased dramatically since last recording. There seems to development of horns right above their ears, which also seem to be longer and have more of a pointed tip than humans, and there is development of a tail at the ending of their spine. I honestly did not expect any type of growths such as these to form but oh well. There also seems to be patches of a lighter skin tone around their face, arms, chest, legs, and lower back. I shall report back with any news of discoveries._

_'_ _click'_

 

Alphys paced slowly back and forth in the middle of her lab. Twisting her fingers in front of her chest as she tried to think of a clear explanation before Asgore came. Her usually messy room was now tidy and organized with only a few notes scattered around her desk and charts posted on the walls.

She looked at the clock, and sighed.

' _10:43am.'_

Pulling out her phone and she sat down at her desk and began scrolling through news feeds.

 

**'** **Growing Tension between Monsters and Humans, Could This Be the Start of an Upcoming War?'**

 

There were mixed reviews of people blaming monsters and another blaming humans and a smaller portion of the two blaming both sides. Thanks to politics passing ridicules laws against the monsters, such as they couldn't openly display the use of magic while in public eye. This also started protests around the country from both humans and monsters stating how unfair these laws were, to then only be promptly ignored by the government.

Just as she was about to read on more, a light jingle from one of her monitors signaling that someone was getting close to the labs doors. She pressed her feet against the flat of her desk and pushed off, her chair rolling right in front of the multiple screens that showed different points of view of the lab. One of which were located right above the main doors. Asgore was coming up to the doors,

' _Right on time.'_ She pressed down a button that opened up the lab and stepped into the elevator, making her way up from the basement to the main floor. She straightened her coat and made a quick smell check.

Good enough.

The elevator bell chimed as it slowly opened its doors on the main floor, She stepped out and seen Asgore looking through a couple of thick paged books. He looked up from the book and smiled, "Ah, Dr. Alphys how are you today?" He asked.

"I-I'm doing fine s-sir. Would y-y-you like a-any tea?"

He thought for a moment, "Do you happen to have any golden flower tea?" She nodded.

"Follow m-me sir." She led him to the kitchen and pulled out two mugs, one that resembled the head of a fish and a geometric golden cup. Pouring water into a dark blue kettle, she sat it down on the hot eye of the stove and pulled out a small tin box filled with leaves of golden flowers and a small jar of honey from the cabinet

Asgore took a seat as the kettle began to whistle. She sprinkled a few leaves into the two cups and poured the hot water over them, causing the light fragrance of Golden Flowers to flow into the sterile air.

"So Dr. Alphys, what was it that you wished to talk to me about?" He questioned as he took a sip, alphys stared down into her cup and watched as the leaves spun slowly in a clock-wise motion.

"W-well you s-see s-sir, i-I've b-been working on t-this p-project for a-awhile now a-and I-I d-don't know h-how to g-go a-about it now."

"Really now?" He gave a small chuckle, i'm not sure how a silly ol' goat like me would be of any use with your project but I shall try to help."

_'_ _We'll see about that..'_

"S-so how have the c-c-children been? I-I've h-heard from t-toriel that a-asriel and c-chara has j-just started j-junior high, how has t-that been?" She questioned as she took a sip from her mug, feeling the tense anxiety ease away in a matter of seconds.

He gave an exhausted chuckle, "Oh yes, those two are quite excited for the next few years. Tori's also teaching there as well and absolutely loves it. The school welcomes both humans and monsters which caused quite a stir when it was first built but so far nothing extreme has happened."

"A-and how's f-frisk?"

"She's, well.. Fine I assume. She smiles, laughs, flirts with basically anything, and has great grades in school. But recently she's been waking up in the middle of the night just screaming bloody murder and covered in a thick sheet of sweat." Asgore stared down at his tea with a saddened look crossed his features.

"O-oh d-dear.. T-that's awful!" 

"Yes, it is. Toriel and I have tried repetitively asking them what had happened and seeing if she wanted to talk about it but she refuses to tell us. It's just awful to hear your child's screamed for help and have no way to find out what's causing them."

Alphys thought for a moment, "W-well.. I-i-I;m sure she'll c-come around when she's r-ready." He glanced over to her and she gave him a gentle smile, he straightened his back and cleared his throat while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. I suppose you're right alphys. Anyways, what was the main reason you wanted me to come today?"

"A-ah y-yes.. W-when y-you finish y-your tea I'll show y-you what i-I need your guidance on." He nodded and fished his tea, as well as she did and brought him into the elevator and pressed the lowest level. They stood in silence save for the light 'dinging' signaling the passing of floors. The doors opened slowly as they finally reached the bottom.

She stole a glance up at him and seen curiosity written all over his face as he looked over the stacks of old blueprints, glass tubes filled with glowing substances, and a large abandoned machine that sat alone in a dark corner of the room.

"My my there's certainly a lot of work done down here! Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"N-not q-quite." She turned a corner and revealed the large container. As she walked closer to it she could no longer feel his footsteps against the floor, she dared a glance back and seen that he was staring at the child in multiple emotions. Confusion, Curiosity, Anger, Fear, Disgust, and surprise.

"Alphys explain this. Now." Asgores voice was clipped as he stood in front of the water filled container. Staring at the tiny body that floated inside,

She wrung her hands nervously. "W-well sir, W-when Sabrina's passed, half of her s-soul maintained i-it's shape f-for an unknown r-reason. W-which gave m-me enough t-time to stabilize it. She had a-also given m-me full p-permission to u-use her soul f-for testing. I-I honestly d-didn't expect a l-life to form,"

He took in a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his large paws. "How long has this been going on alphys?"

"T-the studying w-went on for 7 years.. A-and the development s-stared 3 years a-ago.. T-the studying would' ve been s-shorter but I j-just kept putting it o-off.."

He stood silently for a moment, just staring at the life in front of him.

"When will they awaken?" He questioned, finally looking over at her. She felt so small under his heavy gaze.

"M-maybe a couple o-of months? C-could b-be a year, D-depending how s-strong their body and m-magic are.."

"Well, I am impressed with what you have created. But I am extremely disappointed in you that you've held off important information such as this. And I am worried about what you will do when sans finds out who's soul it was you used."

She sweats.

He walked over to her desk that was messily covered In blue prints of the soul, sketches of the body, and magic charts.

"Do you have a name for them?"

"...What?"

He peered over his shoulder and glanced at her."A name? You keep referring them as 'specimen' or 'experiment'. Every child should be given an identity."

"Uh, n-no I didn't.."

He hummed and turned to her, "Need to think of one since they'll be in your care once they've awoken."

"B-but uh s-sir, i-I have n-no idea how t-t-to raise a c-child.." She pulled at the sleeves of her coat and gazed at the child. Asgore thought for a moment, "well that won't do." He took a breath, "Honestly Dr. Aphys I expected you of all people to think about the next step beforehand!"

She lowered her head in shame. He watched her for a moment and returned his attention to the child. He stepped close to the glass and placed his paw against it, ' _they're hardly any bigger then my paw. Just like how asriel was.'_ The slight scowl on his face vanished and was replaced with a soft smile. He could slightly feel the buzzing magic surrounding them, _interesting.' He thought, ' Their magic is already powerful enough to feel, which can be dangerous to themselves and everyone else around them. Unless with the right care and teaching they'll be fine."_

_"_ How about I take care of them?"

"W-wha..?"

"Since you have no experience with children, it'd be best for them to live somewhere where others can watch after them. Especially from sans."

She thought for a moment, "B-but sir, w-what if the brothers decide t-to c-come over a-and sans s-senses the soul?"

"Let me worry about that. I recall a few spells used in the early times to hide ones soul that wished not to be seen."

She smiled and felt a weight lift from her shoulders, "T-thank you s-sir.."

"Don't thank me yet. I still have to make sure there is enough room for them and make sure Toriel agrees to this as well."

"O-of course sir."

He took one more look at the child, turned on his heel and made his way back to the elevator. "Come, let's head back up. I believe my time here is up."

"Y-yes sir!"

The ride up felt tense, suffocating even. It felt as if time had slowed on there just to make her suffer a little more. When the doors finally open she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, earning a glance from asgore.

He made his way across the room to the main doors and they slide open from sensing his magic. "Well Dr. Alphys this was quite the trip and I shall let you know what will happen soon."

"Yes s-sir."

"Until next time Dr. Alphys." He turned and walked away from the lab. "Until next time sir."

 

 

 


	6. It's a beautiful day

Asgore closed his door to his car and sat there for a moment and sighed heavily. Laying his elbows against the steering wheel and resting his palms against his forehead. Processing everything that he had just seen, he knew alphys was a genius but creating an entirely new life from a soul that’s missing an entire chunk? Stars know how he was still trying to wrap his mind around that fact alone.

He started the car and made his way onto the road. Another question that flooded his mind, how would Toriel react to this? She will also have to know the cause of the child which he doubts will go pleasantly. Seeing how she and Sabrina were close friends and how devastated toriel was when she passed.

 He remembers he had to watch over Asriel and Chara as she became so closed off for a few days, both being only around four at the time which was a challenge itself.  Stars he wished he could’ve comfort her during that but back then she couldn’t even stand being in the same room as him, which made his soul ache.

 But for a while now it’s been decent. They can finally be in the same room without an awkward, tense atmosphere that left a bitter taste in his mouth that even the children could sense, always making a quick escape into another room.

How he wished he could’ve done the same.

Finally, he pulled up the drive way to his home. It was a cozy looking home, 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms and a large beautiful garden in the front yard and back.

He gave a sigh of relief as he pulled closer to the garage, until he seen all black and grey motorcycle parked at the top. There’s only one person he knew who drove a motorcycle.

Sans.

‘ _Of course he’d show up.’_

Parking the car and slowly getting out, carefully maneuvering his head to avoid hitting the roof with his horns.

Straitening his shirt he walked up to the front door, he seen sans leaning back against the wall with his left leg pushed against the wall and his eyes closed.  Asgore knew the skeleton had a certain laziness to him, but he wouldn’t dare sleep outside of his home or a friends security.  Always on alert, especially after the incident.  He was wearing a grey blouse with a black vest with a blue tie tucked in his vest neatly, and dark grey slacks.

“Ah Sans, I did not expect any visitors today. Forgive me if you have been waiting for a while,” He pulled out his keys and sans opened his eyes and shrugged.

“Nah I haven’t been waitin long. Besides I should’ve called beforehand so no worries.”

Asgore unlocked and opened the door. Walking into the kitchen and pulled out a yellow kettle and two tea cups. He poured water into the kettle and sat it on the stove. “Would you care for some tea?”

“Sure, why not.” He gave a lazy smile and roamed his eyelights across the room, noticing all the pictures of Chara, Asriel, and Frisk.  Some from holidays, vacations, and school photos hung neatly on the walls and book cases. The room was brightly lit from the large glass windows that showed off the backyard with the sun high in the sky.

‘ _Lil’ piece of paradise.’_ Sans thought to himself, some days when Papyrus was gone with Undyne or doing whatever, sans would come here and just sit out in the garden or talk with Asgore. Sometimes when Asgore wasn’t able to watch over the plants when he was away on business, Sabrina would come over with Sans and the two would take care of the garden. Pulling out weeds, fertilizing the soil, and watering the unsatisfied thirsty plants.

Before his mind could venture further, the loud whistling from Asgores kettle drew his attention away from the garden and towards the kitchen.  He tucked his hands into his pocket and made his way over to the large table in the dining room.

There was a small holder that held the kettle up from the wooden table and two white tea cups with a gold tint around the handle and rim placed in front of two chairs across from each other.

Asgore took a seat and scooped some golden leaves into his cup and followed it by pouring the hot water after. Sans followed and gently moved his cup side to side, watching the leaves spin into different shapes.

Breaking the silence Asgore spoke, “So Sans how have you been today?” He questioned as he took a sip.

Sans looked up from the cup, shrugged, and lowered the cup back onto the plate. “It’s been fine. Paps is out with Undyne for a few hours so I’ve been sitting around at the apartment.”

“You make sitting around home is a burden, usually you’re all for sleeping and lazing around.”

He sighed and gave a tired grin. “Heh, yea.. But I’ve been doin that for the last decade. N’ now I wanna do something at least.”

Asgore hummed, “I understand. I’d go crazy as well from not doing anything while everyone else is.”

“Yeah. But there’s a reason why I came up ere’.”

“Oh? And here I thought you were just coming by to say hello.” He chuckled and looked at the skeleton, “Ha I’m kidding with you, anyways I’m guessing you’re looking for some type of work huh?”

Sans grin widened slightly at the unintentional pun and nodded.

“What kind?” Asgore questioned.

“Any.”

He thought for a moment, there were some openings to be a security guard at the high school a few miles away from the junior highschool. The police force was always looking for new recruits, but he doubted sans would want to get involved with that with his history.

“Hm, well right now on the jobs on the top of my head is a security job at the high school, or joining the police force.”

Asgore wanted to chuckle at the expression that crossed over sans face when he mentioned the jobs.

“Uh, any others that come ta mind?”

“Afriad not. But if you’d like I could look around some more and find something that’ll fit your tastes.”

Sans sighed and straighten his back. “Thanks, I’d preciate it.” He picked up his cup and took a large gulp, emptying the drink. Including his leaves, making him gag and cough. Making Asgore laugh hard enough that his shoulders shook. “A-are you alright?”

Sans shook slightly at the bitter taste of the leaves and glanced down at his phone. “Leaf it to me to forget about that.” He stood and went into the kitchen and washed out his cup, leaving it out to dry in the rack next to the sink.

“Heading out so soon?” Asgore asked, “Yeah seems like Paps got home early. Can’t leaf him alone for too long or he might set the place on fire.”

“Alright then, it was kind of you to stop by for a while. If I find any other jobs I’ll let you know.”

Sans made it to the front door and opened it, “Course, its nice ta see old friends every once n’ awhile. And thanks, I owe ya.” He pulled out his key and picked up the helmet that sat on the back of the motorcycle. Asgore nodded and watched as he switched on the bike that roared to life.

He pulled on the helmet and slowly back out the drive way, finally making it onto the road. He waved and sped away, leaving Asgore alone.

_‘Time to search for those books.’_

* * *

 

 Toriel made one last check over her desk. Making sure everything was set for the next morning, papers printed, parent meeting schedules’, and lists of teachers phone numbers.

After making sure she had everything, she locked up her door and walked through the office that lacked anyone, of course no one else was here. School has been over for 2 hours and usually everyone likes to leave as quickly as they can before traffic gets any worse.

  She called Charas phone number, knowing Asriel was also with him and it was useless to try and find the two while on school grounds. Somehow she could hardly ever find them even when she knew the place like the back of her hand-er, paw.

The phone rang for a moment until it click and chara answered, “Hey ma.”

“Hello my child, I have just finished work so I need you and Asriel to meet me at the car okay?”

There was some rustling in the background and what sounded like Asriels voice was muffled in the back, “Alright,” He sighed as if she was asking him for a huge favor. “We’ll be there in a minute.”

“Alright my dear, you two please be careful on the way. I don’t need you to come back with scratches and leaves tangled in your fur and hair.” She said as she pushed opened the double glass doors.

He sighed and she could just feel the eye roll from him. ‘ _Oh joy for these next few years of eye rolls and sass.’_

“Yes mom. We’ll be there spotless.”

“Good, sea you in a bit!” She gave a quiet giggle and he groaned as he ended the call. She tucked the phone back into her purse and walked across the almost empty parking lot. Save for her SUV and two other cars that belonged to the janitors, who in fact were just the most loveliest people she has known in a while.

Hector was one of the two she would often see in the cafeteria changing the garbage bags, she would wave and he waved back with a large genuine smile. He was from Puerto Rico, moved to America when he was 23 to start a new life. Whenever the children would talk to him he would greet them all the same way, he’d give a big smile, waved and responded to their questions as best as he could. He had English almost down pat, but every once and awhile he’d get stuck and just smile and nod.

Sometimes when she was out eating and seen him on his break as well, she’d invite him over to sit with. Over time she had found out that he wanted to be a pediatrician and help children all over the world, he had a younger brother and sister back in Puerto Rico, he’s been saving up money for college since he stepped foot in America and was almost at the goal too! She’s seen how talented he was in the Science and Math department because children who were too afraid to as the teachers for help would go to him. And would understand it better than how a teacher would show them.

Sometimes Toriel doesn’t even know how to solve or explain certain problems, often she would wonder if math was just created to torture people.

Clarice, an older woman with black hair with wisps of grey pulled back into a tight bun and had a heart of gold. She was from Italy and came to America with her family when she was 7, Toriel considered her to be one of the wisest women she has ever known. And that’s saying something considering how long Toriel has been alive. She would often find herself listening to the old women’s thoughts and opinions. Clarice was married and had a house full of children, 5 boys and 3 girls. Life was difficult for her and her family. Her husband would have to leave home a few weeks every month for a construction job, leaving her alone to attended 8 children. But every time she told stories of her family, there would be nothing but joy and pride that shone on her face.

She had once told Toriel that she wished that she made wiser decisions in her youth and would’ve hopefully become a psychologist. But instead she got something better, the school staff made it so that if a child didn’t feel comfortable enough with the councilors they would be suggested to talk to Clarice about their problems. Similar to Toriel, Clarice gave off this protective motherly aura that demolished the child’s shell. She would set them down on a bench away from the other children and talk to them one on one. She’d listen and offer her advice if they wished. And from that, Toriel respected the women greatly.

Toriel pulled out her keys and unlocked the doors, opening the driver door she glanced through the mirror and seen Chara and Asriel running towards the car, pushing each other as they fought to see who would take the front seat.

It was Asriel. “Ha ha! Better luck next time Chara!”

Chara just grumbled as he sat in the back seat and pulled on his seat belt.

“Have fun?” She asked as she started up the car and made her way towards the elementary school to pick up frisk.

“Yeah, me and Chara were exploring around this trail through the woods and we seen all these cool snails!”

This caught her interest, “A trail? I thought I told you two to stay away from the forest? After all the threats we’ve received who knows what’s hiding in that forest.”

“Sorry mom..” Asriel said as he slightly tugged on his ear. Toriel glanced at him and gave a small smile. She pulled into the pick-up area at the elementary school and parked the car. “I’ll be back in a moment children.”

Walking inside she turned a corner and seen Frisk staring down at the floor in the office with her hands tucked tightly in her lap. Toriel took one step inside the office when she felt Frisks body jump onto her.  Toriel gave a smile and rubbed the top of her head and looked up at the staff member who sat at the front desk. “Good evening Miss Evelyn, how has she been?”

Evelyn looked up at Toriel and smiled, “She’s been good like always Mrs. Dreemurr. Quiet, but good.”

“That’s good to hear, well thank you for watching her. I’ll leave you alone to do your thing. Have a good day Miss Evelyn!” Toriel left holding Frisks hand and made it back to the car.

“Hey frisk!” Asriel said cheerfully with a smile.

“Hey frisky bits.” Chara greeted.

“Hi Asriel! Hi Chara!” She replied happily.

“How has everyones day been?” Toriel asked.

Frisk went first, “It was fun! In gym we got to play dodge ball and the other team couldn’t even hit me with a ball!” She said proudly. Asriel giggled and Chara rolled his eyes with a grin on his lips.

Chara went next. “In magic class, we went over the history of magic and why it’s so important.” Chara said in a monotone voice.

And finally Asriel, “In cooking class we made brownies! I was gonna bring extras but chara ate them all.” He glared at chara who just shrugged. “And they were de-lic-ous.” He gave a thumbs up that made Asriel groan.

Toriel giggled and smiled, “Well sounds like everyone had a good day and that’s great to hear! Because when we get home it’s gonna be dinner, homework, and chores.”

In unison the three groaned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone has a great day and I wanna thank everyone for the kudos and comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a small gore warning for up ahead!

 

Time passed quickly when you live in the Dreemurr household, after completing each of their chores around the house, Toriel had made some chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and even a slice of butterscotch pie for dessert. At the end it had them feeling miserable.

Frisk had just finished her homework when the large grandfather clock in the dining room began its slow chime throughout the house, signaling it was now 9:15pm. She leaned back in her chair and stretched, sighing at the feeling of her muscles stretching and relaxing and the light pop of her bones. Putting the packet of homework away in her backpack, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a random pair of pajamas and changed quickly, tossing her dirty clothes in the hamper.

After changing she left her room once more and peaked into Chara’s and Asriels shared room, looking in through the cracked door she seen the two playing Destiny on the PlayStation 4. The room was decent size with a large window that looked off into the backyard; the wall was a light green with multiple posters of various bands, artist, and comic books.  Two twin beds sat across from each other, one of the beds sheets was neatly folded while the other was wrinkled and messy.

Frisk pulled away from the door and walked down the hall way, down the stairs and into the living room. There Toriel sat with an open book in her lap, with a pair of small circular glasses balanced on her snout. Frisk smiled and walked to her, catching her attention she smiled. “Why hello there my child, Is there something you need?” Toriel questioned.

She shook her head and sat down next to her. Toriels fur was soft and pleasantly warm as she wrapped an arm around Frisks shoulder.

“What are you reading?” Frisk questioned as Toriel reopened the book.

“I’m reading a book full of food recipes for snails. I’m thinking about trying a pie made from snails, what do you think dear?” Toriel asked.

Disgust ran across Frisks face but quickly replaced it with a neutral expression. Careful to turn her head slightly to hide the disgust from Toriel.,“It sounds pretty neat, you should try it out and see how it turns out.”

Toriel hummed and closed the book, placing it on the small table next to her. “Is there anything you’d like me to read to you?”

“Can we continue reading Harry Potter? I fell asleep when he arrived to Hogwarts.”

Toriel smiled, stood up and walked over to the large bookcase that was filled with books. After scanning through the multiple spines of books, she finally found the right book and returned back to her seat. She picked up frisk and sat her down on her lap and opened to the page were they left off.

Being read to before bed sometimes helped Frisk avoid having nightmares, with the warmth of Toriel and calm soothing voice she spoke in when reading just made Frisk sleepy. Chara once teased Frisk for being read to like a baby, but then only received a punishment from a very scary Toriel.

Frisk herself felt embarrassed to ask for a story to be read to her but right now that was the only thing that had any effect on her sleep. Toriel was still searching for a therapist, psychiatrist, or anything else to help her deal with the nightmares. Repeatedly, Toriel and Asgore had tried to get Frisk to tell them what she sees in her dreams but.. She just can’t. It’s something different each night, something she’d seen and gone through with her biological family that just refuses to be forgotten.

Some nights it’d just be nightmares of blood curdling screams and dark smiling figures getting ever so closer to her.

But those were ones that wasn’t as intense as the sleep paralysis. The nights were she couldn’t move anything but felt and heard everything made her panic worsen, those simple dark smiling figures became something evil, demotic. It would be in different places in her room, on the ceiling, on the edge of her bed, by the door, or right in front of her face. Sometimes it felt as if large, cold hands held down her body and wrapped its hands wrapping around her throat. Trapping any air to escape her lungs.

The screams were even louder and she would see a lady with blood leaking out her mouth and eyes were completely white and there was a large dark blood spot on her chest. Frisks mind was screaming to run, to get as much distant from these _things_ that just refused to leave.

She felt terrible when she woke up Toriel, Asriel, and Chara with her screaming and kicking, at one point she began to claw at her neck to the point she drew blood. The look of pure fear that covered their faces as they all stared at her made her want to just disappear forever. She hated feeling so tired all the time, she hated how much the dreams controlled her to the point she absolutely refused to be alone in a room no longer than 5 minutes.

This was also something else Toriel and Asgore fought about.

The stress of it affected them greatly knowing one of their children was suffering greatly and they didn’t know how to help. At that time Asgore was usually away on business trips trying to help fix all the too many unfair laws against the monsters. Toriel accused him of putting work before his children and he told her that he would’ve left in a heartbeat but during the times he was out of state he _couldn’t_ leave.

The wellbeing of his family and the entire monster race rested on his shoulders, to the point he just went numb. He went to countless meetings with politics to try and discuss the laws, and when it was just him he would have his head buried in his hands.

When he was finally allowed to go back home, the first place he went to was Toriels. He greeted the same every time, he gave her a small smile, an apology, and a bouquet of flowers and each time he did her response was the same. She’d glare at him and turned her snout at the sight of the flowers, which would most likely end up in the trash. Each time he came back from a trip he’d bring Chara, Asriel, and Frisk gifts, whether it’d be a toy, clothes, or pictures.

The three were excited to see their father again and would rush up to him and hug him tightly, asking about the trip and what it was like. They’d get settled on the couch while he would tell all what he saw, how the people were compared to them, the cultures, the languages, everything about his trips.

Once he would tell them, it would be added to their ever growing list of places to visit in the world. Which right now they weren’t able to, since one of the laws he was trying to change forbid monsters to travel on planes. He wishes he could bring them on his trips so they could experience the world hands on instead of looking on a computer screen or TV.

One of the times Asgore came over he noticed only Chara and Asriel greeted him. But no Frisk. He questioned the two and Chara told him that she was in the living room, Asgore walked into the room and seen the youngest of the two just sitting there. Just staring at the wall, not moving and had a glass look in her eyes. This was when the nightmares started to affect her. Mentally, and emotionally. When he laid his paw on her back she flinched like she was woken up from a dream and smiled when she seen him.

Frisk prays these dreams will end.

* * *

 

Sans stepped into the apartment and heard a bunch of banging and rattling in the kitchen, he grinned and made his way over and seen Papyrus reading a instructions from a cooking book while stirring what he guessed was pasta.

“Heya paps.” He greeted as he pulled out a chair and leaned back against it, pulling up his legs onto the table.

“HELLO BROTHER, YOU CAME JUST IN TIME TO TRY OUT A NEW RECIPE I’VE BEEN READING UP ON!” Papyrus turned towards sans, wearing a black apron that said in white bold “Mr. Good lookin’ is cookin’”.

Sans suppressed the laughter building up in his chest as he stared at the apron, taking a deep breath he grinned once more and looked back up to meet his gaze. “A new one huh? Whatcha makin’ this time?”

Papyrus grabbed the book he was reading and pointed with a gloved hand at the image of a fancy looking bowl of pasta.

“Bruschetta chicken pasta?” Sans asked, “I think I made that for ya once when ya were little.”

Papyrus returned to the pot and brought it to the sink, pouring out the steaming hot water and pulled down a large white bowl and filled it with the cooked pasta. He grabbed a cutting board and lined it up to a plump, luscious red tomato against his knife and expertly diced the vegetable into small cubes, propping the end of the board above the bowl and sliding the chunks into the bowl. Next he grabbed a bottle of olive oil and poured a small amount onto the pasta.

Sans watched as he chopped up some basil and season it greatly with salt and pepper, he even sneezed when a small puff of pepper passed by his nose.

“SALUTE!” (Bless You!)

“Grazie.” (Thanks.) He sniffed.

He followed Papyrus quick hand movements and soon felt his eyes grow heavy. ‘ _Eh, a lil nap before dinner wouldn’t hurt.’_ And with that he fell asleep.

 

“SANS WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES!”

Slowly he opened one eye socket and looked around the room, his eye lights were dull and hazy as they tried to focus on the surrounding area.

“SANS GET UP, THE PASTA I MADE IS FINISHED.” Papyrus said with a huff and placed a hand on his hip, his other holding up a bowl of freshly made pasta.

Sans grunted in response and slowly lifted his head as if there were a large weight holding his skull down. He rubbed his sockets and yawned, Papyrus then placed his bowl in front of him, together the spices and heat completely woke him up.

He stirred the fork around in the noodles until there was a large heap tangled around the teeth and bit onto the fork. Papyrus sat across from him with his own bowl but didn’t make a move to pick up his fork. Instead he watched Sans with a worried yet hopeful expression.

After chewing for a moment and then swallowing, Sans gave a hum and gave a thumbs up while stuffing another heap of noodles into his mouth. “S’ great bro. Best pasta I’ve ever tasted.” He says. Papyrus smiled and puffed out his chest in pride, placing a hand on his chest and began twirling his fork in his pasta.

“OF COURSE IT IS! IT WAS MADE BY ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SO THERE WAS NO ROOM FOR ERROR.” He pulled up his fork and took a bite, causing his already large smile to grow even more and a light dusting of orange blush covered his cheeks.

“Course bro, it’s im _pasta_ ble for ya ta mess up somethin.” Sans says grinning with his a cheek full of pasta.

The happiness from papyrus face disappeared and was replaced with a ‘are you serious right now’ expression. “I AM FEDUPCCINE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW.” Papyrus groaned at the pun he just made and slapped a gloved hand over his face. Refusing to look at Sans face which now his eye lights where dilated and shining brightly and his smile was impossible huge, there was even a tear coming up in the corner of his socket.

“SANS DON’T YOU DARE!”

“I see what you were spagghettin at.”

Papyrus screamed and proceeded to flip over the table.

 


	8. Family time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how to feel about this chapter :T

Autumns cool crisps air soon developed into winter’s short days, long nights, and freezing winds. New Year’s had just passed and everyone was getting adjusted to the new year and times. The children and Toriel where off on break, Asgore didn’t have to take any more trips for a while and could work from home, and Undyne had a few days off from work.

Snow was packed tightly onto the ground and was still falling in small snowflakes. Chara. Asriel, Frisk, and Papyrus were all running through the snow, zooming down tall hills on sled boards, building snowmen and snowPapyrus’s, and having snow fights.

Toriel and sans sat inside her home, watching the 4 play and sipped on tea and coffee. The brothers had come over two hours ago to spend time with the children since they haven’t in a good while, and they’ve been playing in the snow since then. Toriel and Sans laughed as they watched the 4 act like they haven’t seen snow before,

The two talked about everything. From how the kids were doing in school to the fond memories from the past,

“Oh! Remember when Papyrus and Undyne set the kitchen on fire when Sabrina was coming over for the first time?” Toriel and sans let out a laugh, “Yeah, I remember how sad Papyrus and Undyne was and how Sabrina was somehow able to completely change just by encouraging them.”

Toriel smiled sadly and stared down at her cup of tea, “Yes, she had that effect on all of us. Such a kind soul that simple refused to let others feel bad.”

“Heh, yeah. S’ why I fell for her.” He stared outside, watching the snow fall and stick to the glass. “Do you miss her?” Toriel questioned, still not looking up from her cup.

He gave a humorless chuckle and shook his head. “Course I do, I miss her every second of the day.”

“What do you miss about her?”

He thought for a moment. “Her soul, that kindness and perseverance was just a breath of fresh air whenever she was near. The way she laughed whenever she listened to my jokes, the way she loved me even when she knew what I did for a living. Always smiling and telling me to just come back home safe to Papyrus and her. Stars, what did I ev’a do ta deserve her?” His face held a warm smile; his eyelights were bright as he thought of her.

Hell, his soul felt like it was doing flips like the first time she kissed him and told him she cared about him every time he thought of her.

Toriel stared at him, watching his eyes become half lidded, cheeks dusting a light blue, and a look of adoration crossed his features. A small smile spread across her lips and she looked out the window, seeing Papyrus ride down the large hill of snow on a bright red sled, his cape flapped against the wind and a rather large smile. Soon followed by Frisk, Asriel, and Chara speeding down their own sleds.

“But uh, why did’ja ask?”

She looked at him and seen his eyelights were back to normal, any remaining blush was gone from his face.

“Just wondering. I remember times like this; when she and I would be baking sweets, drinking tea, and talking about life. Stars we acted so much like sisters at times that it just felt so natural, we’d just talked on and on for hours without realizing, even when me and Asgore first split up she dropped whatever she was doing, and came over with blankets, wine, and probably the most fattiest comfort food I’ve seen and tasted.”

A warm smile curved into her lips, “Heh, she did have that effect on lots of people.” Sans said as he took a sip from his coffee.

The two chatted for a little longer until Papyrus and the children came in. The three were covered head to toe in snow, their noses and cheeks where a bright red, and teeth chattering.

“MISS TORIEL, BROTHER, WE HAVE RETURNED FROM OUR SNOW ADVENTURES!”

“My, my, looks like you four have had quite an adventure!” Toriel stood, “Come on, let’s get you guys in some warm clothes.” She gently pushed her children towards the stairs. Sans finished off his drink and stood, placing his cup in the sink. “Guess I’ll head to tha house and pick up some clothes for ya paps.”

“Papyrus I’ll grab you a towel in a moment!” Toriel called from upstairs.

“ALRIGHTY!” He said as sans disappeared from where he was standing.

 

Sans blipped back into the living room and seen Papyrus sitting down at a small chess table, rubbing his gloved hand across his chin thoughtfully as he stared at his pawns.

“Here paps,” he tossed a pair of jeans and a white shirts to Papyrus. He caught the clothes without looking up and pushed off a white knight with his black bishop. He let out a ‘NYEH HEH HEH’ and stood to his full height.

“Nice job bro.”

“WHY THANK YOU BROTHER! THE OTHER TEAM COULDN’T POSSIBLE STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME.”

Sans chuckled and heard a door open from upstairs and multiple sets of feet rushing down the hallway and stairs. Three heads of fluffy hair make it down the stairs and when sans saw them, he busted out laughing.

Frisks dark brown hair was heavily volumized and the same happened with Chara’s burgundy red hair. Making the two look like lions.

Asriels already fluffy fur was to the point that it covered over his eyes and he resembled a walking fur ball. At this point sans was bent over laughing with tears forming in the corner of his sockets.

Chara groaned and crossed his arms, “Stars It ain’t that funny grunkle sans!” He snapped.

“K-kid you have n-no,” He wheezes. ”Idea h-how funny you t-three look!”

Frisk and Asriel was laughing alongside sans, “WHAT ARE YOU THREE LAUGHING AT?!” Papyrus came back into the room warming fresh clothes and his wet clothes were neatly folded on his arm. Confusion covered his face, he felt a small tug on his shirt and looked down and seen frisk looking up at him with a large smile.

And a large mass of hair going in all directions.

 

Papyrus crouched down to her level, “WOW TINY HUMAN, YOUR HAIR IS LARGER THAN YOUR OWN HEAD!” Frisk giggled as he petted down her hair.

“Hey uncle paps, look at my fur!” Asriel says,

Papyrus looks up and his eyes widen and boggle out his skull. “GREAT STARS ASRIEL! YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A WALKING TALKING BALL OF FUR!”

There was a thud and they all looked over and seen sans was now on the ground, and letting out a deep baritone laugh and even snorting a few times.

“SANS WHAT ON EARTH IS SO FUNNY?!”

“Nothin bro, this i-is just a _hairy_ situation!” His own joke makes him wheeze again, and causes papyrus to let out an irritated groan.

Toriel came down and looked at sans with an amused expression. “Sans what has got you so riled up?”

“Grunkle sans is just being grunkle sans.” Chara said through gritted teeth and an irritated expression.

“Sans are you making fun of my children?” There was no venom in her tone, only amusement.

He finally calmed down to giggles and sat up, putting a hand up to his chest and gave an offended look. “Me? Make fun of my niece and nephews ? _Knot_ ever.”

Sans and Toriel laughed while Papyrus and Chara groaned.

“Mom!” “MISS TORIEL NOO!”

“Okay okay, how does a cup of hot chocolate and s’mores sound?”

Everyone gave a hum of agreement.

* * *

 

 

Down in the lab, Alphys sat at herdesk eating a cup of ramen with chopsticks and watching the latest episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. She gasped and awed throughout different scenes and even teared up a little.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

She jumped but luckily didn’t spill or drop her food and set it down her desk and looked over to the source of the blaring alarm.

It was coming from the tank; she walked up to the tablet that showed the readings of the growing child.

They were awake.

She looked up and was met with a pair of almost unnatural green eyes; two small hands were placed against the glass. They stared at her for a moment and then gave a toothless smile. Alphys rushed back over to her desk and fumbled with her phone until she was able to type in asgores number.

He picked up on the third ring, “Hello--?”

“S-sir t-the child i-is awake.”

“… I’ll be there soon.” He hung up the phone and Alphys turned back and fell down in her chair, just staring at the child as they looked at their hands, around the room, and soon back at her.

‘ _It begins now.’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hate how short this chapeter is but its all i got right now, Anyways, i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! Rn it's close to 1am and I'm exhausted. if there were any mistakes or something let me know! Or if you'd like to give me any advice or ideas for the story i'm open to it!


	9. I'm a New Soul

Alphys typed in a command into the tablet and the water began to slowly drain out. When the tank was completely empty, she typed in another series of keys and the glass lifted up into the air. Gently, she picked up the child and pulled off the suction cups and wrapped an old white shirt around their lower naked body.

She held the child out away from her and looked at them closely.

Dark burgundy curls standing in every direction covered their head; their ears were longer and more pointed on the tips. She noticed two small bumps on the each side of their skull right behind their ears, towards the bottom of their spine was a long thin tail that had a diamond pointed end, and it was long enough that hanged right by their feet. The child reached their hands toward her face,

And hooked their fingers in her nostrils.

“Ack!” Alphys let out a surprised squeak and proceeded to try and pry away the small fingers. The baby started to giggle and coo.

After successfully pulling away the tiny fingers from her nose, she held them tight in her arm and grabbed a clip board, her notes, the childs charts, and extra papers and walked to the elevator. When the doors closed and the light bell sounded off and started to go up. After going up two floors, Alphys walked into an extra bedded white room. In the corner of the room stood a small twin bed, a nightstand, and small lamp, and a large fluffy grey square piece of carpet laid in the middle of the room which is where Alphys sat down the baby.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and laid out all the notes and clipped in a blank sheet of paper and pulled out a pen and began to write.

 

**01/08/XXXX**

**Name: ______**

**Gender: Female. Until otherwise.**

**Hp: Unknown.**

**Lv: 0/1**

**Magic Lvl: Unkown.**

**Magic Type: Unknown.**

**Height: 26 inches.**

**Weight: 14 pounds.**

 

The child looked around the room and played with the strands of the carpet, pulling and kicking out their feet. There were patches of skin on their body that was a tone or two lighter than their tanned skin, but what really stood out to Alphys the most was the bright purple freckle’s that where spread out across her face. She quickly wrote down:

‘ _How is that possible? Could it be from the magic in their soul? Even from here I can feel their magic from here! And a child’s magic shouldn’t be able to be this strong at such a young age.’_

Her gaze was torn away by the childs pointless babbling, and gurgling while sucking on their fingers. She couldn’t help the tiny squeal that built up in her throat; Alphys pulled out her phone from her pocket and took a few pictures of the child looking pointlessly around the room.

She flipped through the pictures and smiled, not noticing them crawling towards her. She felt her lab coat being tugged and looked down to see them making a grabbing motion up to her.

Alphys placed down her clip board and picked them up and sat them down on her lap.

“…”

“Aaah!” They gave a heart melting smile and clapped happily.

Alphys may or may not just have fallen in love with this child.

She held her hands out in front of them, open palm, and watched as they wrapped their tiny fingers around her scaly ones. Repeatedly rubbing over the smooth scales and then feeling their own,

_‘They’re very curious.’_ Alphys thought. A light ring came from her phone and showed a message from Asgore.

 

Asgore 1:47pm: I’m outside. Could you please open the doors?

 

Alphys 1:48pm: One moment sir!

She pressed on an app and typed in the entrance code, which then switched to the camera feed that was connected to the ceiling in the corners of the room. She sent him one other text:

 

Alphys 1:53pm: Oh, we’re on the 2nd floor!

Asgore 1:55pm: Be there in a moment.

The child tried to grab the phone from Alphys grip but was unsuccessful, as she pulled it away before they could touch it.

“Sorry little one but this isn’t for you.” She gave a gentle smile to them while they gave a small pout.

They heard Asgore before she did. Their ear gave a small twitch and their eyes followed to stare at the door opening. Alphys gave a comfused look until a few seconds later heard his heavy steps against the polished floor.

_‘Intensive hearing?’_

He poked his head inside the room and stepped inside. Hanging off his shoulders was a purple book bag that was stuffed full.

He stared at the child as they stared right back.

She sat them down by her feet and he stepped to about 5 feet away from them, lowered onto one knee and dug into his bag to pull out a yellow flower plushie and sat it down in front of him.

Alphys had picked up her notes and wrote down what she observed so far. They stared up at him as they clumsily crawled towards him. Finally, they reached the soft toy and gripped their hand around the stem and plopped down onto the floor.

A grin formed across Asgore face and he offered a paw to them, which they took quickly. He wanted to chuckle from how small their hand was compared to his. They moved their hands to the center and pulled at the fur and then looked up at him and raised their arms and made the same grabbing motion as with Alphys. The toy completely forgotten at this point.

He looked at them in surprise and gently picked them up while he stood at his full height. He held them a little ways from his chest and they stared up at him. Their mouth slightly hanging opening and a small drop of drool rolling down the side of their lip, he felt a strong sense of nostalgia to when he held Asriel and Chara when they were babies.

They let out an excited squeal, kicked and swung their feet, and reached out their arm as if asking for a hug.

His grin grew into a large smile and he pulled them against his chest and they pulled and played with his long golden beard. He let out a deep chuckle and looked over to see Alphys just watching with the biggest smile on her face.

“Yes Dr. Alphys?”

“O-oh s-sorry sir! I-i-i-t’s just i-I haven’t seen you look s-so happy i-i-in years.”

Well she wasn’t wrong. He sighed and looked down at the child, a small smile still present on his face.

“Yes well, these last few years haven’t been easy on this old goat. But hopefully maybe they’ll change soon.”

Alphys offered a small smile and walked over to a desk in the corner of the room and spread out the notes she had wrote. He looked them over and felt the child tugging on his ears.

“I-it’ll probably a f-f-few year’s t-till we see what k-kind of m-m-magic they’ll have. B-but s-so far t-they feel a-as powerful as a b-boss m-monster.”

“That could be.. Problematic. How does their soul look?”

“A-ah I still haven’t checked yet. I’ll go ahead and d-do it,” She pulled them off of Asgore who felt a tinge of disappointment, and laid them down on the bed.

They kicked their feet absentmindedly and Alphys placed a clawed hand above their chest, they let out a sound of discomfort as her magic pulled out their soul. With some resistant’s, the soul soon floated out of their chest as they letted out another sound of discomfort, this time louder and tears began fill in their eyes. Asgore rubbed his paw gently against their head and quietly shushed them.

The two let out a gasp as they stared at the soul. It was slowly spinning in place; the color was as white as snow, except for the black lining that covered the pointed ends from where the other half fitted in place. There was no trace of color to show a personality which was odd since most babies had a tint of one of their main traits. And that black line was also something that Alphys was going to have to watch for to see if any changes are made in the passing years.

She slowly pushed their souls back into their chest and their mood immediately. A little snot was hanging out their nose, but they went back to happily munching on their fingers. Asgore picked them up again and held them close to his chest while Alphys retrieved her notes and added more down.

“Do you have any idea what that black lining was on their soul?” He asked with concern. She thought for a moment but then shook her head.

“N-no idea, m-maybe it’s t-t-the souls way o-of h-holding itself t-together?” She offered an explanation, “S-since its m-missing i-its other h-h-half?”

Asgrore hummed and thought for a moment, “All my life I have seen many things. But this is something completely different.”

He lightly bounced them in his arms, causing them to start to giggle.

“Have you told Toriel about… This?” Alphys asked with hesitation.

He sighed, “No. I’ll have to call her when I leave.”

“I-I see..”

“Oh! Have you thought of a name for them?”

“N-no...?”

“Well that just won’t work. How about…” He thought,

“Astria?”

Before Alphys could respond to him, the baby,-- Astria, gave out a loud screech and started to clap while smiling up at him, the purple specks on her face slightly glowing in response to her happiness  and started kicking her feet.

“I think she likes it.”

“Perfect n-name sir.” She said as she wrote down her name.

 

**01/08/XXXX**

**Name: Astria**

**Gender: Female. Until otherwise.**

**Hp: Unknown.**

**Lv: 0/1**

**Magic Lvl: Unkown.**

**Magic Type: Unknown.**

**Height: 26 inches.**

**Weight: 14 pounds.**

 

A few hours passed till it was late when Asgrore had to leave. To which Astria did _not_ like at all, it actually started to make him guilty until Alphys held her tightly in her arms while bouncing gently, lulling Astria to sleep.

“Well this was quite an interesting day.”

“I-I agree sir. S-she seems to h-have taken q-quite an i-i-interest to you very quickly.”

He let out a small chuckle and gently rubbed the side of Astrias head, “Yes it seems I have also grown a bond with her. I’ll have to call Toriel sometime tomorrow to get her up here as well to meet her. Though I doubt it’ll go smoothly,”

Alphys stood quietly for a moment, “D-do you think she’ll hate me s-sir?”

He stared at her for a moment, “I don’t know Dr. Alphys. Will have to see, besides, it wasn’t you intention to create her was it?”

“N-No! O-of course not s-sir.”

He hummed and glanced at his watch and straightened his back, “Well, its best time for me to head home, I’m sure you’re tired at well.”

‘ _You have no idea sir.’_ She thought and nodded. “Well get some good rest doctor. For tomorrow will be busy for the both of us.” He gave Astria one last smile, turned, and left. Alphys closed the doors and headed back down to the bottom level. Careful to not disturb Astria’s sleeping form.

After sticking on the monitors to various areas around her chest, she typed in the code to the tank and watched as the glass lifted up enough to place her inside and close it tightly.

Pressing enter, the water began to slowly leak into the tank from the bottom and lifted Astria with it until she reached the middle where she just floated peacefully.

Alphys shut off all the lights and began her way back up to the surface once again. Feeling her phone buzz, she pulled it out to see that Undyne was calling. Causing a small smile to appear as she accepted the call.


	10. Oh dear.

Asgore walked slowly as he held Astria in his arms while walking throughout the large lab. She babbled and pointed at random items she saw in passing rooms or hanging on walls, to which Asgore responded with a ‘Uh huh’, ‘oh really?’, ‘fascinating.’

He chuckled at the expressions she would make at times when they passed by something brightly colored or something that had patterns. He watched as she processed the shapes and colors, her eyes whipping side to side as if drinking in the new sights.

“BA!” she pointed at one of the posters of of the main characters from one of Alphys favorite animes; “Ba Indeed child.”

“S-sir aren’t you tired?” Alphys asked sleepily as she rubbed her eye. “It’s 5:30 in the morning. I would’ve thought you would’ve slept in some.” She walked towards the kitchen and started a pot of coffee while Asgores cheeks and ears turned a light pink.

“W-well I may have been a _little_ excited to see Astria again.” That was an understatement. He couldn’t sleep a wink the night before. He took a seat on the couch in the corner of the room and steadied Astria on her feet along his thighs, holding up most of her weight as she started bounce.

Alphys smiled at the sight and poured her and him a cup of coffee and sat down next to him. Astria took notice of her and turned towards her; she smiled, showing off her light pink gums and slightly flushed cheeks. She handed Asgore one of the cups and took a sip of her own. He pulled Astria off his lap and sat her down onto the white tiled floor. She gave a displeased cry and reached back up at him while grabbing the air. He reached into his bag and pulled out the same flower plushie along with a fluffy white dog with its tongue hanging out and placed the two toys in front of her. He also placed a baby blue binky in her mouth which immediately placed her at ease.

The two just watched her interact with the toys. Hugging on them, and chewing on the pointed ends of the ears and petals. Asgore smiled and took a sip from his cup, relaxing back against the cushion and sighed.

Before he arrived he had been working non-stop the night before on finishing the charms to hide Astrias growing magic and pure white soul from view. He had also made up a room for her that was fully furnished, mostly a lot of the furniture was used from the time Asriel and Chara where both babies. As well as the clothing which fitted her almost perfectly.

As the morning went on, he watched as Alphys run tests to make sure everything was fine, and tried to see the stability of her soul but ended up having to stop a few minutes in because whenever Alphys would get close to Astrias soul, she’d end up crying and screaming while reaching up for her soul and it’d take hours till Asgore could finally calm her down.

“W-well… i-I did n-not expect that..” Alphys said as she anxiously wrung her fingers together while Asgore gently rocked Astria in his arms.

“.. Do you think she has memories from Sabrina?”

“T-that wouldn’t seem l-l-l-likely. But s-since they do h-have the same soul…” She thought for a moment, rubbing her chin. “I-i-it c-could be a possibility that she’ll have v-vague memories or d-Deja-vu.. But t-that’s’s just a-a guess.”

“I see.”

“Maybe o-once she’s older a-and speaking, w-we’ll see if there’s a-any r-resemblance between t-them.”

Asgore nodded and stroked his beard, accidently tickling the tip of Astrias nose; causing her to stir slightly in his arms.

“I guess I should go ahead and call Toriel and see if she can make it over here today.” He said as he gently stroked his thumb across her forearm gently.

“Would you mind holding her while I make a call?” He questioned.

“U-uh s-sure!” Alphys sat her coffee down on the floor by her feet and held out her arm as Asgore gently laid Astrias sleeping form in her arms. Her light blue onesie caught onto one of Alphys claws but then was quickly unhooked.

Asgore smiled once more at Astria, pulled out his phone and turned and left the room while typing in Toriels phone number.

She sat there for a moment as stiff as a board. She held her arms in an awkward manner that still supported Astrias head, but was starting to hurt Alphys arms. She brought the small child close to her chest and relaxed her back against the plump couch. Her soul fluttered as Astria snuggled closer into her chest and sighed happily, giving a sleepy smile and went back to softly snoring. Alphys smiled and watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. Her nose twitch and she reached up with a covered hand to scratch her nose. Astria was wearing a onesie that was mainly baby blue with the stomach a pure white and a pair of floppy rabbit ears hung from the hood that had fallen off her head sometime earlier.

Alphys could feel the magic from Astrias soul thrum against her own. Which was comforting but disturbing. She could hear Astrias soul playing its own rhythm faintly.

A monsters soul would play its own song that reflected them all throughout their life. The louder, clearer, and smoother ones soul would play would mean how happy they were with a large amount of hope. But if a monster lost hope, their soul would become quieter, slower, and distorted. But that was in very rare cases that a monster would lose enough hope to reach that level of despair.

Human souls where a bit different though. Sure they played their own type of music, but it heavily depended on multiple things. Like their mental health, their environment, and their personality and a lot of times, the music would sound like a full orchestra. Each soul trait had its own type of beat it would play. And like a monsters soul, if it were to lose complete hope, their soul would lose its music and become nothing but a silent shell.

But with Astria… It was completely different. Monsters can hear a humans music if they’ve been around them enough. Knowing that, Alphys could hear bits of Sabrinas song play within Astrias own. It was clear and smooth, but stopped towards the middle and repeated like a broken record.

It was disturbing to hear her old friends song once again; but comforting in a way like she’s still there.

* * *

 

Alphys didn’t realize she had fallen asleep until she felt a large warm hand gently shake her shoulder.

“Mm?”

“Looks like you and Astria had a nice nap.” He grinned and gently rubbed Astrias head.

Alphys yawn and rubbed her eyes, “S-sorry sir.. h-h-how long was i-I out?”

“I’d say maybe around 30 minutes or so.” He said as he picked up Astria from her arms, allowing her to fully stretch out. She reached down and grabbed her forgotten coffee that had now grown cold. “I-I s-s-see. D-did you g-get Toriel on t-t-the phone?” She asked as she placed her cup in a small white microwave and turned it on for a minute.

“Yes. She’s on her way right now.”

Alphys stilled and felt a chill run down her spine. “A-alright… D-do i-I need to do a-anything?”

He thought for a moment as he gently rocked the small baby in his arms. “Just help me explain this to her.” Just as he finished speaking, an alarm went off, signaling that someone was approaching the front doors. Alphys peered at the computer screens and seen Toriel approaching the door. Sweat started to form across her forehead as she pressed a button to open up the doors.  

“S-she’s h-here sir..” Asgore nodded and handed a drowsy looking Astria to her and went to go and greet Toriel.

Alphys hurriedly walked to a carpeted area and sat down with Astria in her lap. The baby cooed and reached up and tried to pull off Alphys large round glasses. “N-no,” She turned her around and placed the fluffy dog plushie in front of her, which she immediately started to play with.

Alphys racked through the countless scenarios for how’ll this’ll play out but that all came to a halt when she seen Astrias ears flick up in attention and turned her head towards the door. Alphys then could hear the steady pair of footsteps getting closer to them and felt her heart start to race.

“What did you need me here for Asgore?” She heard Toriel question as they turned into the room. Her dark brown eyes landed on Alphys and softened. She gave a smile and walked closer, “Hello Dr. Alphys, how are you today?”

“i-i-it’s going o-okay..”

“That’s good. Now do you know why Asgore called me out here for?”

“Um Toriel I think you should- -“

A loud cheerful screech came from in front of Alphys body. Toriel looked confused for a moment and got close enough to Alphys to look over her shoulder to see a tiny body dressed in light blue.

Astria met her eyes and gave a gummy smile while crawling around Alphys crossed legs.

“A-a child?” Toirel said confused and bent down to her knees, holding out her hands for them and gently picking her up.

Alphys sweats. Unsure of what to say right in the moment.

Toriel held Astria in her arms and the two stared at each other for a moment until Astria decided that the golden necklace hung around her neck was much more interesting.  She pulled at the chain until Toiriel placed a pawed hand onto hers and removed it from Astrias grip from the chain. Toriel let out a small giggle.

“Who is this little darling? Is this what you wanted me to see?” She said as she ran her thumb across Astrias knuckles.

Asgore walked close enough so that Astria can see him and he smiled as she reached for him as well. “This is Astria. This is who I wanted you to meet.”

Toriel gently rocked Astria and looked over at him, “You adopted her? When?”

He scratched the back of his head and let out a uncomfortable sigh. “Well yes, and you may need to sit down while I explain..”

Asgore gently took Astria away from Toriels grasp and let out a small cray and huffed. He placed her back onto the carpet and let her play with the toys.

* * *

 

Toriel just sat there, just trying to process what all Asgore had just told her.

Until she just started to laugh, “O-oh wow Asgore! Teehee, you got me there!”

Alphys and Asgore shared a confused look, “H-h-he’s telling t-the t-t-truth Toriel..”

“There’s no way a human soul could’ve stayed in stable condition after death and broken in half.” She wiped a small tear away from her eye.

Alphys picked up Astria who was playing with the flower and walked over to Toriel, she placed her hand right above the center of Astrias chest and pulled out her soul.

Astria grimaced and let out an uncomfortable cry. She heard Toriel gasp and covered her mouth in shock with tears filling her eyes.

“S-sabrina?” She whispered, cupping her hands around the broken soul. Toriel felt that familiar warmth and comfort from the floating white soul. The same song that helped her get through hardships played brokenly from this child.

_‘This does not feel right._ ’

Tears rushed down her cheeks as Astria began to kick around, causing the hood of the onesie to fall down and reveal the unnatural pointed ears. It made sense now, the unnatural bright green eyes that seemed to have a familiar look to them whenever the two locked eyes. The familiarity she felt when she held Astria in her arms that reminded her of Sabrina.

“S-stars..” More tears rushed down her face and at this point Astria had begun to scream with her own tears running out her eyes, begging for her soul to be put back. Alphys quickly did so and whipped the tears away from her eyes and rocked her gently while shushing her quietly.

“Toriel?” Asgore reached out and placed a paw on her shoulder, which she quickly slapped off and stood up quickly.

“Don’t touch me Asgore Dreemurr!” She snapped. He raised his arms in surrender, “Calm down Toriel,- -

“Why didn’t you stop it?!”

“Stop what?”

“How could you let Alphys take Sabrinas soul and run experiments on it and then create ANOTHER life with it?!”

“By the time I found out it was too late to stop it.” He said calmly.

“BULLSHIT!”

Oh boy..

Toriel had unknowingly started a fire that surrounded her paws. “Toriel, I need you to calm down. Now.”

She sniffed and glared at the baby, “That Asgore.. Is no child. That is something that does not belong here, or anywhere.”

Asgore tried to reply but lost the chance as she quickly left the room. He walked to the couch and collapsed onto it and let out a tired sigh while Alphys just stood awkwardly, holding Astria in her arms.

“Shit.” 


	11. New home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so disappointed on how long this chapter took. I'm so sorry for the wait!

A week had passed after Toriel had been told about Astria and Asgore hasn’t heard anything else from her since. The days before he had been a bit nervous about anyone else finding about the child. Alphys had run enough tests for the time being and gave him the go-ahead to take Astria back with him. She could tell that he was excited by how his tail swished side to side quickly and the new shine in his eyes.

“N-now r-remember Asgore, i-i-if t-there’s any c-changes with her, you n-need to bring h-her straight t-t-to m-me.” Alphys said as she stood by the entrance of the lab, shivering slightly as the cold air pricked at her scales. Asgore was crouched down and zipping up a red puffy hoodie on Astria, he pulled up the hood which had a lining of fake fur onto her head and picked her up; holding her securely in his arms.

He walked to Alphys, “I understand Dr. Alphys, I’ll update you if I notice something.” He gave her a gentle smile and nuzzled against Astrias cheek, who then gave a happy sigh. “Ready to head home my little star?”

“Ah!”

He chuckled and stepped out the entrance, the fast change in temperatures surprised her as she gave a shiver. She took in the sight of the pure white snow that layered that ground, the naked tree branches that gently swayed against the wind, and the smell of a burning fireplace from a distant home.

She didn’t notice he had begun walking again until she heard him pull out a set of keys that jingled as it swung together. Approaching his dark red 4 door car, he opened backseat door and placed her in a carrier. He strapped her in, nuzzled his snout against her cheek and closed the door.

He opened the driver door and before getting in, he waved to Alphys who gave a small smile and waved back.

Asgore started the car and backed out the parking lot and drove onto the road. He listened to Astria babbling and the rattling of a toy being shaken back and forth.

“We’re going home my dear.”

* * *

 

Asgore shoved open the door to his home against the strong winds and slammed it shut. He gave a sigh and threw down his bag onto the loveseat. Shaking off any remaining flakes of snow from his fur and beard, he looked down and seen that Astrias hood had fallen down, causing her face to become flush with red and lots of snowflakes had fallen into her dark hair. She looked back up at him with a cheeky smile.

‘ _She’s a very happy baby.’_

“Let’s get you in the bath little one, and then I’ll show you around your new home.”

She sucked on her knuckles and peered over his shoulder as he took her to the master bathroom. He sat her down onto the tiled floor and left the room for a moment, and came back with another set of clothing on hand. A plain white shirt with a small butterfly embedded in the fabric on the chest, and yellow bottoms.

He set out the clothing along the counter and turned on the water in the tub. He pulled off her thick jacket and began to undress her and laid her down in a dark blue water seat with images of cartoony fish spread around the seat.

Switching off the water as it reached towards her waist, he squirted a few pumps of shampoo onto his hand and begun to rub the thick substance into her hair. He took extra cation to avoid getting any shampoo into her eyes as it had begun to drip down her forehead.

She kicked and splashed her hands down in the water and let out a loud laugh as the water went in every direction, some even hitting Asgore on the face. Making him shake his head lightly and let out a chuckle.

He tilted her head back and poured some of the warm water over her hair, wiping any remaining suds off her head.  He threw in a few bath toys, such as a purple and yellow fish, and a blue octopus. She grabbed at them and tossed them back into the water repeatedly while he gently scrubbed a rag covered in soap on her backside. He hummed an old lullaby as he continued to wash her, soon having to hold her up with his free hand as she had begun to fall asleep from his song.

Quickly draining the tub of water, he wrapped a fluffy pink towel around her and dried her off. Laying her down on his bed, he wrapped a diaper around her bottom with aged practice and pulled the shirt and pants onto her.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the newly decorated room. The walls were a warm beige color with a white line going throughout the walls; a white and blue polka dot crib was set directly to the right of the room. Above the bed hung multiple small animals such as a deer, a fox, and a rabbit that slowly spun in the air.

The room before was once an almost empty office room that had nothing but a desk and a laptop that he used for work every once and a while.

Asgore laid Astria onto the cushioned bed and pulled a dark blue blanket over her sleeping form. He smiled lovingly and rubbed her head gently, checked the baby monitor once more to make sure it worked properly.  Switching on a nightlight that shined star consolations on the ceiling, he left the door cracked open slightly and returned to his room.

He changed into his pajamas and covered up in thick blankets. He switched on the other matching pair baby monitor on his nightstand and picked up the charm book he was reading the night before.

Asgore didn’t realize how much time had passed until the gentle rustling of the leaves and wind that hit his window had lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 

He awoke to the cries of Astria from the monitor and sluggishly pulled himself out of bed and shuffle his feet to her room. Walking up to the crib, he picked her up and gently rocked her and shushed her.

“What is the matter my dear?” He said gently as he nuzzled his snout against her head. Her cries had softened just a tad as he rocked her. Thinking for a moment, he pulled back the band of her diaper and found the problem.

“Ah there’s the problem.” He laid her down on a diaper pad and pulled apart the straps and threw the dirty diaper away in a tin trash. Her cries were nothing more but sniffing and whimpers as he cleaned her up and strapped on a fresh diaper. “There we go, all better now.”

Or so he thought.

She continued to whimper and cry, causing his brows furrowed. _‘Maybe she’s hungry?’_ He carried her to the kitchen and reached under the counter and pulled up a small blue and white seat and sat her down in it, strapping her in as he turned and opened a cabinet that revealed a few rows of baby food.

“Let’s see what sounds good..” He picked a random bottle and looked at the label. _‘Avocado and banana? Interesting combination.’_

Popping open the lid, he grabbed a spoon and scooped a small amount of the food and held it up to her mouth. “Say ahhh”

He made a face which caused her to laugh and open her mouth and allowed him to set the mushy food on her tongue. She tasted the flavor and didn’t know how to feel exactly.

“Let’s try that again hm?” He said as he scooped up another spoonful and held it to her mouth. She tried it again and decided she liked it and leaned forward for more. Asgore smiled and quietly fed her till she was full and happy, until sleep made its way back which lead to her falling asleep while finishing the last spoonful of soft food. He smiled softly and wiped off any remaining spots of food from her face and carried her back to bed and returned back to his room. He thought for a moment and peered over to the calendar that was hanging up on the wall and seen that it was the 12th.

_‘The children will be here for the weekend tomorrow.’_ He sighed and scratched his chin, already feeling anxious for how they’ll treat Astria. Would they feel like they’ve been replaced? Would they accept her for who and what she is?

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to hide in his hands until the days bled away. He listened to the countless clicking of the clock that hung across from him, and sighed.

* * *

 

The next morning he had woken up to the sound of his alarm blaring at top volume. He groaned and pushed himself up and dragged his feet across the wooded floor to shut off the alarm. Stretching, he sighed and rubbed across his face and walked out his room towards Astrias room.

Her random babbling was heard before he entered the room and he peeked in between the cracked door and seen her pulling herself up on the bars, and then dropping back onto her bottom while giggling.

He chuckled and opened the door fully. She looked up and whined happily at his appearance and reached her hands up.

“Well good morning little one,” He picked her up and nuzzled his nose against hers affectionately. She cooed happily and pulled at parts of his thick beard, to which he gently pried her small hands away from his face as gave a light chuckle. “Someone’s happy this morning. Wish I had that much energy to start off my day.” He mumbled the last part to himself.

He looked at the clock hung up on the wall and seen how it was 7:30am. Toriel would arrive with the children sometime after 12 so he had a little time to relax and prepare for whatever he’s going to say to them about Astria.

Stars know he’s a nervous wreck on the inside.

“Let’s find you something to eat. I bet you’re probably starving.” He said as he carried her towards the kitchen and sat her in her little chair.

He opened and looked through the cabinet of baby food and decided on a Strawberry Banana flavor and popped open the lid.

He grabbed a bowl and proceeded to fill it up with fruity pebbles and milk. Astria sucked on her sleeve and kicked her feet out.

Asgore slowly began to spoon feed her the light pink substance while he took his own bites of food until it was gone. He threw away the empty baby food container and brought her back to her room to pick out todays clothes.

He picked out a lavender shirt with bows sewn into it towards the left shoulder, and a lighter shade of purple shorts. He searched through another drawer and found a matching lavender headband with a larger bow sewn into it.

Dressing her into the clothes, he couldn’t help the smile that grew across his mouth. He propped her up and retrieved a water bottle, small teethed comb, and a spay conditioner and began to spray water and conditioner onto her tangled curls. Gently pulled the teeth through her hair, he soon had brushed out all the knots and tangles. Astria had begun to fall back asleep during the time he was brushing her hair out and Asgore had to hold her up to prevent her from falling backwards. He slid over the headband that slightly covered the pointed tips of her ears and pulled on a pair of white socks over her feet.

“There you go! You look like you’re ready to start that day now!” He held her up proudly and brought her to the living room, where multiple toys laid spreaded across the floor. Setting her down, he quickly left the room and changed into his day clothes. Which was a red Hawaiian shirt with white palm trees and flowers covering it, a pair of beige cargo shorts, and white shoes.

After getting dressed and brushing out his luscious mane and beard, he continued to play with Astria until the doorbell rang.

He stood and gave Astria a nervous glace.

Opening the door, he didn’t get a chance to greet whoever was on the other side as two bodies crashed into him at full force.

“Dad!”

“Pops!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how this chapter went! I hope i'll get more work done quicker then this one. But anyways, have a good day everyone! :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly listening to these songs help me get a feel when writing. Especially with sans parts  
> My Love - Sia  
> The night we met - Lord Huron  
> Please don't go - Joel Adams  
> I'll be good - Jaymes Young

Toriel took a deep breath before she got out her silver minivan. She stood and made her way over to the doors Chara and Asriel had left open in their excitement. Frisk hopped out with her backpack full of clothes and clutching onto her beloved lion doll that she’s had since a toddler.

“Go on ahead and say hello to your father my child. I’ll be up there in a moment.” She said gently with a smile. Frisk returned a smile and dashed after her brother and sister.

She stood for a moment, watching as Frisk disappeared around the corner and finally leaned back against the side of her car and rubbed circles into her forehead. She felt uneasy since Asgore and Alphys revealed Astria. Constantly feeling an ache kick in her soul whenever she thought about that… _Child._

Toriel took a moment to compose herself, straightened out her brown pencil skirt and made her way to the door. There, Asgore stood with 3 bodies clinging onto him.

She stood for a moment until Asgore finally took notice of her. “Ah! Toriel it is good to see you again!” He gave a smile that twitched. Showing how nervous he was for the children meeting Astria for the first time.

“Asgore.” She said with a small glare and a distaste look settled on her lips. His smile dropped for a moment and then returned the next. “It’s nice to see you again Toriel.”

Gently, he pried off Asriel, Chara, and Frisk off of him and got down on one knee to match their level.  “Now children, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

The three gave a curious look as he turned and walked to the middle of the living room. Astrias form was hidden by the dark brown couch as he picked her up. She held onto the doll she was playing with and sucked on her binky. He turned towards them and watched as their eyes widened and mouth drop to the floor.

He brought her closer to them and she stared at them in the same amount of wonder. Asriel was the first to break the silence with a loud squeal and shaking his fists in an excited manner, “Oh my stars she’s so cute!!”  His tail swished side to side vigorously as he walked up to the child, holding out his index finger for Astria to grab on.

Frisk was the second one to follow him. Her dark brown eyes were lit up in excitement and her smile was large, proudly showing multiple empty spaces where teeth were missing as she stepped next to Asriel andstood on her tip toes to meet Astrias eyes.

Chara stared at Astria for a moment and heard his mother’s footsteps. He glanced over his shoulder and notice how her eyes were lowered to the ground and her arms crosses tightly around her chest. He didn’t know what was going on with her since she last visited Asgore. But whatever it was, it had affected her greatly. Shrugging, he met up with the other two and when his and Astrias eyes met he couldn’t help but feel a sense of familiarity. 

“Whose baby is this?” He asked as he brushed away a spring of dark curls away from her face.

“Well.. That’s what I wanted to tell you three… She’s a part of our family now.” Asgore said slowly as the three stilled their movements.

“WHAT!?!” They all said in unison.

“No wonder why Moms been all moody lately. You done got another woman pregnant.”

Asgore scoffed and looked somewhat offended at the teenager. “Stars above Chara! What makes you think so lowly of me? Of course I didn’t impregnate a random women, I adopted Astria!”

“How come?” Frisk asked.

He thought for a moment, “Well, it gets very lonely when it’s just me and I'm in no way, shape or form, am I replacing you three.” He quickly covered, “And also she’s a _special_ case. You see, Astria is a hybrid and since there’s not much known about them she’d most likely wouldn’t have a good chance for a home.” He could just feel Toriels eyes burning into him as he spoke.

The children for a moment until Frisk broke the silence. “May I hold her please?” She questioned as she held out her arms.

“M-me too!” Asriel followed, getting closer to Frisk. Asgores unease finally lifted from his shoulders and he smiled. He showed the three how to hold Astria comfortably and just wished he had a camera on him because the scene in front of him was just too precious.

While they’re attention was on Astria, Asgore stood and made his way over to Toriel who hadn’t moved from outside the door.

“Toriel i-“

“I’m heading off now my children, have fun with your father!” She interrupted him before he could get another word out. The three said goodbye from the living room as she turned on her heel and went back to her car, soon pulling off.

Asgore sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her car turn the corner.

He closed the door gently and peered into the living room. Chara sat on the couch while playing on his phone, Frisk and Asriel sat next to each other on the loveseat with Astria resting on Frisks lap. He quickly retrieved his phone and snapped a few photos.

* * *

 

 

The day passed by with Asgore and the children cozying up by the fireplace watching Disney movies and playing with Astira. It was nearing bedtime for the kids and Frisk had just finished showering and stepped out the bathroom wearing a too large striped T-shirt and shorts. Astria, Asriel, and Chara had fallen asleep during one of the Disney movies and Asgore carried them to their shared room. Frisk shuffled into the living room in search of her father and found him sitting on the edge of the couch while staring at the dying embers with glazed over eyes.

“Dad?” She questioned quietly. His eyes focused and his head turned towards her, he smiled tiredly. “Hello there my little one, are you ready for your story?”

Frisk nodded and quickly made her way over to him, seeing that he already had a book clutched in his hand. She sat next to him as he flipped towards the middle of the book and begun to read. Asgores deep and rumbling like distant thunder voice soon made her eyes start to fall until she drifted off to sleep.

 

She awoke with a startling gasp as she shot up in her twin bed and clutched her chest. Having been awoken from a dream where she was falling towards the ground at great speed and had awoke right before she could connect to the floor.

Taking a few deep breaths, she focused on items around the room. Such as the small tea cup nightlight that was plugged in at the end of her bed, the oak wood bunk beds that Chara and Asriel slept in while snoring in varying volumes. And the cries of a baby down the hall.

‘ _Wait, what?’_

Frisk sat still for a moment and concentrated heavily on the source of noise. It was quiet for a moment, and then it started back up; this time it was grew louder. Throwing the covers back, she got up and slightly cringed from the bed creaking and tip toed to their shared room.

The door creaked as she pulled it open and left it cracked open. The cries continued to grow as she made her way down the hallway. Stopping in front of Astrias door, she turned the golden knob and peaked inside. The room was lit up with consolations that slowly spun around the walls and the gentle fragrance of lavender hung in the room.

Frisk made her way inside and peered over the railing of the crib to find Astria laying on her back with tears rolling down her reddened chubby cheeks. Frisk brought a hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek while quietly shushing Astria as she let out small whimpers.

She felt Asrtias small hand wrap around and gripping tightly on her hand, Frisk pulled away her hand and placed it under Astrias head and the other under the small of her back and gently picked her up.

Frisk held Astria close to her chest and slowly rocked the child in her arms. She watched as Astrias eyes slowly begin to drop and decided to head back to her room with Astria. Closing the door behind her, she carefully sat down and layed down and pulled the thick covers over them both. Adjusting Astria to where she was lying face down on Frisks chest with her head pressed up against her chin, it didn’t take frisk long to follow Astria into sleep.

* * *

 

Asgore awoke by the high pitched chirping of birds hanging around outside his window. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Swinging his legs off to the side, he stretched and sighed as he felt his muscles stretch pleasantly.

Something wasn’t right.

He felt too well rested and wasn’t woken up by Astrias cries in the middle of the night. He quickly got out of bed, slipped on some house shoes, and made his way to her room.

The door was wide open and the room was too quiet. He walked over to the side of the crib and felt his soul drop when he saw it was empty. Quickly turning on his heel, he rushed to the shared room the children slept and opened his mouth to speak but stilled.

There, sleeping soundly on Frisks chest was Astria. He let out a large sigh of relief and leaned against the door frame. The pounding of his soul slowed back to a steady pace. He took in the sight in front of him for one more moment and left the room, closing it gently behind him.

He stood in the living room, staring out the backyard window and just taking in the scenery. He had to squint from the bright streams of light in a dim dark room.  He checked his watch and seen that it was almost 10am. His stomach growled and made him realize that it was almost lunch time. Asgore made his way into the kitchen and retrieved a well-loved yellow skillet from under the counter; Opened up the fridge and pulled out a large carton of eggs, green onions, ham, cheese and tomatoes.

He switched on the stove and grabbed a stick of butter, to which he applied a generous amount onto the skillet. After slicing up the ham, tomatoes, and green onions, He cracked open the eggs and added a little bit of the diced items into the mix and watched as it bubbled.

Pretty soon the house started to smell like an omelet’s. Which then caused asgore to later hear multiple footsteps going through the living room and pulling out the chairs from the table.

“Good morning my children. Sleep well?” He asked as he flipped over the last omelet onto a white plate and slides three plates in front of each of them. All three had a major case of bed head and eyes still crusted over from sleep. The only one that seemed wide awake was Astria, who was being held by Frisk. Asgore smiled and pulled away Astria from Frisk and allowed her to eat. She cooed and pulled at his beard.

The three mumbled a response and began to eat while he filled a bottle with water and pulled out some yogurt. Sitting across the others, he fed Astria small spoonful’s of yogurt while eating his own food. He also couldn’t help but notice the lack of bags under Frisks eyes, or the lack of being awakened by screams in the middle of the night. She seemed happier, more carefree.

He couldn’t help but feel his soul dance with joy at the sight of his child so well rested after years of tormenting nightmares.

_‘Today will be amazing.’_

* * *

 

“SANS BE SURE YOU’RE BACK BEFORE DINNER! IT WOULDN’T TASTE AS GOOD REWARMED THAN FRESH!” Papyrus yelled as Sans opened up the front door, tugging on a blue hoodie sleeve over his shoulder.

“Alright bro, need me to pick up anything on my way back?” He questioned as he picked up a black backpack and pulled on a pair of matching converse.

“NO! I BELIEVE I HAVE EVERYTHING.” Papyrus said as he stood outside the kitchen, drying off his hands and sliding on his beloved red gloves.

“Va bene, Ciao. Torno più tardi, Ti amo!” (“alright, bye. I’ll be back later, I love you!’) Sans opened the door and walked out, making his way to his beloved motorcycle.

“SIATE SICURI!” (“BE SAFE!”) He yelled as sans drove off with a wave. Papyrus sighed as he watched his dear brother turn a corner and disappear and gently smiled as he closed the door.

 

The wind slapped against his skull as he sped through the roads. It was always something that relaxed him, maybe even ground him at times. The crowded streets of buildings and people started to lessen the further he drove. He checked his watched and seen he had been riding for little over two hours until he finally reached his destination.

He made a sharp right onto a small broken down concrete parking lot that had a large wooden sign that read in faded letters, ‘Welcome to Mt. Ebott!’. It was an old hiking trail that he and Sabrina would go on from time to time, where he realized he had fallen in love with her.

After shutting down his bike, he stuffed the key into his black basketball shorts and began his way up the dirt trials.

Nature just seemed to sing whenever he passed through, since the trail wasn’t that well known unlike the others closer to home. When he had first met Sabrina here, it was moderately popular since a lot of the people that came were country folk or tourists passing through.

After walking for some time, he met two paths that separated and another wooded sign that pointed up or left. He went right.

Pushing away branches and stepping over large logs, he made it to where he wanted.

A small river flowed around a large hill with an even larger weeping willow tree and rushed down stream, joining the other smaller streams further down the bank. Sans made his way to the river and crossed over some lightly covered moss rocks and climbed up the steep hill.

Sans gave a tired sigh as he reached the top and rested his hands on his knees, taking a deep breath and stretching his back with a satisfying pop. He gave a tired smile to the stone as he sat down a few spaces away from the headstone and opened his backpack.

There, sitting in front of the weeping willow tree was a white marble gravestone with black writing and a sun was carved into the top of the headstone.

**HERE LIES SABRINA.**

**A DEAR FRIEND, DAUGHTER, AND SISTER.**

**“Rest well my child. For our world will never be the same without your ever glowing light.”**

 “Heya darlin, flower you today?” He chuckled quietly as he pulled out a bouquet of _slightly_ bent red roses and sunflowers.  “Heh sorry sweetheart, I might’ve gotten a little careless with ‘em.” He said as he replaced the dull dried out flowers with the new ones he had left from his last visit. He laid the bundle down onto the middle of the grave and picked away any pesky weeds that were close to the marble stone.

He crawled over next to the headstone and stretched out on his back and stared up as the wind blew the long vines gently. He watched them sway against the wind and listened to the soft chimes of a wind chime hanging above him that was tied around a thick branch that tapped against one another. With the sound of the water going down stream and the soft chimes, just put him in complete calmness.

Remembering the bag he brought, he grabbed it and searched inside the bag until he found what he wanted. A photo album.

The brown leather was slightly worn but still in great condition. He opened the first page and smiled. There on the first page, the first picture was of him, Papyrus, and Sabrina. All with joy in their eyes and mirth in their smiles. Right below it was neat cursive handwriting that said,

 “Jazzy times for some snazzy guys.”

Sans chuckled and remembered when the picture was taken. They were all at one of Mettatons parties, Papyrus and he wore tuxedoes with an orange or blue tie while Sabrina wore a beautiful red wine dress that clung to her body and had a large slit on the left leg with a pair of black heels.

Turning the page, there were multiple little doodles across the pages and around the pictures. One of which was a picture of sans and Sabrina facing each other with their hands interlocked and their foreheads touching with blushing cheeks and large smiles. He could see Papyrus getting a surprise kiss on the cheek by Mettaton.

He looked through the album till he reached the middle to where he stopped.

His eye sockets stung with tears that began to pool in the corner. It was three pictures.

The first was sans lowered onto one knee, wearing another tuxedo, and holding out a ring to a very surprised Sabrina. She wore a stripped, off the shoulder dress with a high low hem. Her natural beach waves were straight as can be, and pulled up into a large bun. With the setting being a huge bonus that couldn’t have been more perfect.

They were at the beach and the sun was just kissing the horizon as it lowered down to the water. The sky shined in multiple colors.

The second had Sabrina trying her hardest to not cry as he slid the golden ring onto her finger.

And the third picture had him holding her up in his arms as she assaulted his face in kisses. He looked so happy and relieved with small hearts resting in his eyes.

He stared at the pictures as tears dripped down his cheeks. The familiar pain of his soul clenching against his ribs, he shut the book and stuffed it back into the bag and laid on his side facing the grave. At this point, the tears are now freely flowing down his face.

“’Em sorry sweetheart.” He said pitifully. Pretty soon he drifted into sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Wowie.. I totally did NOT mean to take so long with this chapter, but thanks to school I don't get much free time to write. So sorry for taking so long! Anywho, let me know how this chapter went! I think next chapter will have a time skip. So until next time, Cya!


	13. **Note**

Hey everyone, I'm sorry this isnt a new chapter. It's in progress but just may take a little time since i have just moved to a new apartment and have no wifi at the moment to post. But i just wanted to get this off my chest. An old friend of mine was killed in the Santa Fe school shooting Friday. I dont want any compassion or anything like that, i just want y'all to please spend time with your loved ones and let them know how much you love them. Because they can be taken from you at any moment, this world is getting more and more dangerous with each passing day.


	14. Bonding time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMMMGG I'm BACK! ... Temporarily :/. I am SO sorry for how late this chapter is and I can't thank everyone enough for being patient with my slow self. Unfortunately I still don't have Wi-Fi at my apartment and I'm spending the night with family who does have Wi-Fi. But again I am so sorry for making y'all wait, and I've been thinking of changing the titles name to "Forget Me Not." Since the original plot of this story has very much then what I intended to do.

_6 years later…_

 

 

“hmm..” Alphys tapped the end of her pen against her chin as she read over Astrias test results.

 

**Weight: 55 Pounds.**

**Height: 44 inches.**

**Magic lvl: Unknown.**

**Magic type: Unknown.**

**Hp: Unknown.**

Alphys had requested that Asgore bring Astria in for testing to study her growth; since Asgore had started home schooling. Alphys was a bit curious to see how she would do around other children her age, but, Asgore was against it.

 

“Hey aunty Alphys!”

 

She looked away from her computer screen and looked at the small child sitting on the examination table, swinging their legs back and forth.

“Y-yes Astria?” She replied as she saved the documents into a small flash drive that was plugged into the monitor and tucked it into her lab pocket.

 

“What did my results come back as?”

 

“They’re good, Y-you n-n-need to start working on your magic l-lessons to see what type best suits y-you.”

 

Astria puffed out her freckled cheeks, “But dad’s always busy now and never has time to teach me any magic. Or even spend time with me.”

 

“Frisk, Chara, or Asriel don’t try to help you?”

 

She shrugged her shoulders, “Not really, Chara gets impatient with me really quickly, Asriel isn’t much of a good teacher, and I don’t understand Frisks way of using magic. Then plus, they all have work and schooling to take care of so I don’t bother asking anymore.”

 

Alphys hummed and fixed her glasses back onto her snout.

 

But she was right. Asgore recently over the years progressively began getting busy with work again, sometimes having the other three children watch over her while he was gone. But recently they’ve been busy with their own lives, leaving Astria alone at home with snacks, a phone, and her computer for school.

 

She honestly felt bad for the child. Her and Asgore repetitively asked Toriel to watch over Astria for some time but each time she was suddenly ‘busy’ with school work or something else to where they gave up trying to ask her for help. She didn’t understand why Toriel had it out for Astria-- okay, scratch that, she did know why but the child is innocent. The only person Toriel should have distain towards should be her for using Sabrinas soul.

 

 It breaks Alphys metaphorical heart when each time Astria tries to form some kind of bond with Toriel, she’s rejected each time like a burden. Astria needs a mother in her life, especially in the next upcoming years. Asgores a great father don’t get her wrong, but, he doesn’t really know how to talk about certain things with her.

 

Also with Astria being alone so much is definitely not good. She needs to be surrounded by other children her age and socialize! Not stuck behind a computer for hours at a time in a dark lonely house!

 

“Aunty Alphys?”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“You’re staring into space again.”

 

 

Alphys blushed lightly, “S-sorry, how a-a-about we go f-find s-something to eat?”

 

Astrias ears perked up at that, “Yeah! ‘em starving!”

 

Alphys helped her off the examination table and grabbed her light purple backpack. She held her hand as they went through the halls of the lab and to the elevator. Astria did the honors of pressing the button for the main floor and watched as the doors closed together soon after. Alphys used her free hand to grip onto the steel bar to keep her balance, since the motion of the elevator made her dizzy.

 

Soon enough the metal doors opened and the two exited and made their way towards the front doors. She pulled out her phone to look up food services that deliver.

 

“W-what are y-y-you in the mood f-for?” Alphys asked.

 

Astria thought for a moment and shrugged.

 

“Chinese i-it is t-then.” Her claws clicked across the screen of her phone, putting in an order of noodles, fried rice, sweet and sour chicken, eggrolls and orange chicken. She sent in the request and received a time for how long the wait is and shut off her phone. Astria sat on a nearby chair reading a Junie B. Jones book. Alphys smiled and held up her camera and took a quick picture and sent it to Asgore, who’ll probably won’t see it till later.

 

She took a seat on the nearby couch and flipped on the flat screen television and went to an anime site and resumed watching “My Super Hero Academia”. Quickly becoming entirely focused on the exciting show. With a sigh, Astria finished reading her book and stuffed it back into her backpack. Adjusting the multiple other books that were lined up neatly together and that ranged in different lengths and genres. She hopped off her chair and plopped down next to Alphys and joined watching the anime with her.

 

Astria enjoyed spending time with Alphys. To her, Alphys was like a mother to her more than an aunt. Although she’d feel a bit embarrassed if Alphys ever knew. She had spent so much time with the nervous, fidgeting doctor that she began to adapt to certain lifestyle. Like the constant ordering of exotic foods—Asian food to exact. Becoming knowledgeable in every kind of anime and MMOs, and getting use to the constant messes in the lab, knowing that was her way of ‘organization’.

 

Suddenly, a certain buff, powerful hero made their way on screen. Causing Astria to stand up on the seat of the couch and hop off one foot to the other as a fighting scene had begun, also causing Alphys to bounce slightly but not enough to break her eyes from the TV.

 

“Go All Mighty! Dodge! Dodge!-“

 

Alphys gaze broke when she felt a hard buzz go across her wrist. She looked down at the watch and seen that the delivery guy was approaching the labs doors. Before she stood up, she glanced over at Astria who seemed to have stars in her eyes and decided to jump _high_ in the air and off the couch while screaming out along with the fictional character,

 

“TEXAS SMASH!!!”

 

“A-A-Astria..!” Alphys gasped and yelled in a panicked voice. Quickly rushing under the falling child with arms held out. Soon enough, gravity decided to bring her back down to the floor quite quickly. Luckily Alphys was in the right spot and caught her by her armpits. Astria was nothing but giggles as the now shaking doctor held her up.

 

“Did you see that aunty?! Did you see how All Mighty defeated that villain?” A large smile was spread across her features as she waited for a response, still in awe from the episode.

 

Alphys… Couldn’t bring herself to get mad at her. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she had seen such a smile of true happiness. She shook her head slightly and gave a small smile, “Yes i-I did, h-h-he’s a pretty g-great g-g-guy huh?”

 

“Heck ya!”

 

Alphys chuckled and lowered Astria down to the floor, just in time as another round of buzzing on her wrist signaled that the delivery guy was now waiting outside.

 

“Y-you ready for s-some f-f-food?” Alphys questioned as she approached the doors.

 

“Yea! Can we watch more All Might too?” Astria said hopefully, her arrow pointed tail whipping side to side rapidly. The doctor smiled down at the child and nodded her head as she received their food that was neatly wrapped in a plastic bag with “Thank You!” written across the front. Astria cheered and ran back over to the couch and started to jump again while singing the show’s theme song. Alphys couldn’t help but feel her soul melt as she watched her sing, jump, getting excited about a TV show with the same enthusiasm as Alphys. Astria, the child that was always sitting at home alone when Asgore became busy and when Alphys wasn’t at the lab to watch over her, wasn’t going to a normal school to meet other children her age and had to sit behind a computer all day, was now actually acting like a kid. With nothing but happiness shinning in her eyes.

 

After she put out an equal amount of food onto two separate plates, she made her way back into the next room. She sat the glass plates down on the table in front of them and handed Astria a pair of wooden chopsticks and a fork, along with her own. They started up the next episode and ate together in peace. As the show went on, Alphys seemed to not notice how close Astria had migrated closer to the point that she was resting her head against Alphys arm.

 

This felt strangely natural.

* * *

 

 It was close to 11:30pm when another round of buzzing on Alphys watch woke her up from her sleep. She yawned and slowly opened her eyes; wincing slightly from the brightness of the small screen and seen that it was Asgores car pulling up to the lab.

 

The doctor began to stretch but stopped. Next to her, Astria was snuggled up under Alphys left arm with a fluffy blanket laid over the two. ‘ _Must’ve fallen asleep after eating.’_ She smiled tiredly and rubbed a clawed hand over Astrias fluffed up hair, carefully avoiding scratching her now ivory curved horns. Slowly, she stood up and laid the child back down on the couch and stumbled towards the doors.

 

The large doors slowly began to open after she slid her key card over a scanner, Asgore stood on the other side with a gentle smile.

 

“Hello doctor Alphys.”

 

“Hello s-sir.” She stepped to the side to let him in. He gave her a questioning glance and she pointed towards the living room area. “She’s asleep.”

 

“Ah, thank you.” He said and began making his way over to the sleeping form. Alphys bit her lip, “W-wait s-sir, i-i-I need to t-talk t-t-to you about something.”

 

He hummed and gave Alphys full attention.

 

“yes doctor Alphys?”

 

“I-I think y-you need to enroll Astria i-into s-school s-sir.”

 

Asgore gave a tired sigh and pinched his snout. “Doctor Alphys we talked about this. We don’t know how she will act around other children—“

 

“T-that’s the p-point s-sir!” She cut him off, “W-we’re never going k-know until we try. S-she doesn’t d-deserve to b-be cooped up in a-a house all day with nobody to watch h-her! S-sir, she needs t-to be around o-o-other kids her age.”   

 

He stared at her for a moment before looking over to Astrias sleeping form. He reached down and lovingly stroked her cheek.

 

“Fine. We will see how this will go, but mark my words Alphys. If anything happens to her or any of the other children, I will _not_ hesitate to pull her out of the system and continue homeschooling. Is that clear?”

 

She gulped and nodded her head. “Yes s-sir.”

* * *

 

“Are you excited my dear?” Asgore questioned, looking down at a _very_ excited Astria.

 

“Yeah! I’m finally gonna meet new people and sit in a _classroom_!” Her voice squeaked as she bounced on her toes, her tail swinging with just as much excitement.

 

“I know, now remember what I told you?”

 

“Mhm! “Be kind to others, don’t get in trouble, and if I ever feel bad I need to ask the teacher if I can call you.” “She recited by memory.

 

“Good.”

 

The two reached the front of the school, many other students in varying ages and species passed by them and suddenly, Astria felt scared for once. She clutched onto her uniforms checkered skirt and stared at the building ahead. Her small body slightly shaking. 

 

“My dear, are you alright?” Asgore lowered himself onto a knee and held both of her hands.

 

“W-what if… The other kids don’t like me?" She whispered. "What i-if I’m too weird, and—and—“She pulled at one of the braids that were pulled out on the sides of her headband.

 

Asgore laid a heavy paw onto the top of her curly hair, tucked back any stray hairs that had somehow escaped the headband, behind her deer like ears.

 

“They won’t my dear. You just go in there with your head up high and a big smile on your face. Be kind to others and help anyone who needs it. Got it?”

 

She stared at the ground for a moment longer until the schools bell rung. She smiled at Asgore and nodded. “Yes dad,”

 

He couldn’t help the smile the smile that came across his face as he pulled her into a tight hug, nuzzling the side of her head.

 

“Make me proud my dear.” He said as he released her.

 

“I’ll try—no—I will.” She smiled once more and waved goodbye as she walked towards the doors. She felt so many emotions all at once. Fear and excitement being the most prominent.

 

_‘I’m gonna do my best!’_  

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                   


	15. Schools in Session!

School was... Interesting to say the least.

 

The second Astria had stepped in those pristine glass doors, her nose was assulted with stong disinfectant chemicals and body order. She winced, already feeling the oncoming headache pulsing right above her eyes. Grey lockers lined the hall way walls and the black and white checkered floors looked newly cleaned. Only one thought came to her mind as she looked around,

 

_'Prison.'_

 

Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out her schedule and looked over the her homeroom number. _#120_ ~~~~.

 

After stepping away from the glass doors and making her way into the main hallway, her ears were assulted by the blaring noise of the alarm bell signaling the begginning of school.

 

School seems like a dangerous place already.

 

With her ears pinned down, shoulders hunched, and hands tight on her backpack straps, she tried to make herself as small as she could as a sea of bodies began to surround her quickly. It was fine at first. That is, until the shoving became prominent. Astria yelped as someone stepped on the end of her tail and shoved her agasint someone large, only to be shoved back with more force than necessary. She kinda already missed being homeschooled. At least there she wasn't getting stepped on. Luckily her eye had caught a room number, _#110._ Oh how she could've lept for joy right then and there.

 

She moved quickly to the outside of the rushing waves of people and stood in the corner of an ending locker, where there was just enough space for her to fit in without anyone touching her. Taking deep breaths to calm her rushing heart, she glanced down at her schedule once more and walked as closely as she could to the lifeless walls to the point even her horn was slightly rubbing against the wall. She made a left at a four way hallway, where the number of people decreased drasticly, and so did the smell. Although the smell of chemicals were still present, it wasn't as heavy and was more floral or fruity even, maybe some mint?

 

Finally she had found her class and seen who she guessed was her teacher. A tall African Amercan women with a sandy beige hijab wrapped around her head, emphasising her bright green eyes that reminded Astria of spring trees. She wore a long flowling black skirt that reached the top of her feet and a grey somewhat loose sweater that was paired with a pair of black flats. The women looked so kind, with a gentle smile present on her face as she waved happily to passing students.

 

Astria hadn't realized she had walked up to her until the teacher had crouched down to eye level with a curious smile. "Are you lost my dear?" Astria blushed in embarresment. She failed to come up with any words so she just handed the teacher her paper while she tugged at the bottom of her skrit nervously.

 

"Ohh i see now, you're my new student!" The teacher handed Astria back her paper, and held out her hand, "I'm Ms. Amari. And you my dear?"

 

Once again Astria just stood there, until a switch finally in her brain. Grabbing her hand and mumbiling quietly, "A-Astria D-D-Dreemur.."

 

"What a pretty name, come on, let's go find you a place to sit since class is about to begin." Ms. Amari stood and walked inside her classroom with Astria following closely behind. She looked around as Ms. Amari scanned over a sheet of paper with the names of students and their seats, Astria looked over the other students, majority of which were human save for 2 other monsters. The class was brightly decoracted with encouraging quotes and posters. the desks were set in fours so that the students faced each other with numbers writen on the corners. There were a few other students sitting at their desks or sitting on a large bean bag that practically ate them while they read or book or sleeping.

 

_"_ Alright i think i found you a spot," Ms. Amari then grabbed a sheet of work paper, a gluestick, folder, and highlighter, and brought it to one of the back tables and placed them down neatly. She then pulled out the chair and made a gesture for Astria sit, to which she did. "Now let's set you up your folder." Ms. Amari grabbed another seat and pulled it close to her desk, and began helping Astria put together her folder.

 

"How come do i need a folder Ms. Amari?" Astria questioned, "It's to track your progress throughout the year my dear. To see how much you've grown."

 

"Oh."

 

A few more minutes passed until that hellish bell rung, making her ears ring slighty. Ms. Amari noticed how Astria winced and placed a reasuring hand on her back. "I'm sorry about that dear, some of my other students also complain about that darned bell." She gave a reasuring smile and stood as more students came in. Quickly filling in their desks. A few of them noticed Astrias precence and whispered among themselves. The 3 other students that would be sitting with her took their seats. A curly red haired girl with freckles that covered her face took a seat in front of her, giving a curious look and a large smile that showed off her missing top front teeth, a hispanic boy with long curly hair that was pulled into a low ponytail sat next to Astria, giving her a nod and shy nod. Lastly a male bunny monster took a seat across from her. His ears hung low and he was missing one of his buck teeth. He stared at her for a moment, causing her to slowly feel nervous under his gaze, then he suddenly dug into his backpack and pulled out a small chocolate chip cookie, offering it to astria.

 

_'Maybe school won't be so bad after all.'_

 

Before her face could get any more brighter, Ms. Amari clapped her hands together, grabbing the attention of the students to begin class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! just wanted to get some writing out since i haven't posted in a hot minute lol. I'm kinda in the middle of moving again and i should have wifi then.


	16. Another day in

School turned out to be surprisingly fun. Astria had made a grand total of 3 friends, the largest amount of friends shes ever had! Besides her bestes, closest friend ever, Flowey. A yellow plush flower that asgore had given her as a baby that astria usually slept with.

Her 3 friends were Amelia, (the freckled face girl with red hair) Jorge, (the shy boy with long curly hair) and Bleu. (The droopy eared rabbit monster). Amelia was very talkative in class, which got her in trouble more than one time in class, and was very adventurous during recess. Same goes for Bleu, the two worked hand in hand in their made up adventures. Usually making it hard for astria and Jorge to keep up. Jorge was the quiet one of the group, but get him talking about animals, especially horses, and he practically glows while talking. And Bleu loved taking care of flowers and insects. For show and tell he even brought his favourite tarantula, Mr. Fuzzbum, who unfortunately did make a couple of the other students cry or hide behind Ms. Amari while he tried to explain that Mr. Fuzzbum was a good spider. He even had a little top hat!

Astria would never admit it but she was slighty jealous of Bleu, since he was able to use magic almost effortlessly and she hadn't even learned anything about producing out magic and has only learned the history of the most powerful magic users, (Her dad included.) And what lets monsters create magic. So yeah, she has literally made no progress.

With dad being gone a lot of the time and auntie alphys not able to create magic herself, it made it a struggle to learn anything monster related. But it wasn't all so bad! So far English had been her favourite class, usually being the first one of the class to finish reading an assigned chapter or paper work, (Although she preferred reading more advanced books than the short stories or picture books.) It was fun nonetheless. Oh -- or getting to color in pictures was always fun too!

It even surprised Ms. Amari when Astria was able to correct a sentence full with errors in little to no time while her classmates struggled.

It wouldn't be the first time that Ms. Amari had went to the office to try and get Astria into one of the advanced classes. But each time the idea was rejected. It was frustrating to her that astria wasn't able to reach her full potential because the school restricted it.

As the days went on, and seasons slowly change, news went on about how humans and monsters, rich or poor, had began to disappear off their homes and streets. Even concerned parents had pulled their kids out from school system to become homeschooled when recent kiddnapings were getting close to the area.

Riots had gotten even worse with the humans.

Plenty of them belived it was the monsters who had taken the missing people, and some monsters belived it was the humans who had taken their loved ones.

Up in the capital was nothing but pure hell. Asgore couldn't even make it home that much anymore, making Astria practically move in with Alphys and Undyne - who was sworn to secrecy about Astria and to not let the skeleton brothers know about her existence. No matter what.

Being the only monster in a room full of humans was nothing but a eyesore. That and the majority were anti-monster and would love to watch their species die, and a small few that actually liked monsters and worked with Asgore to make fair laws and get rid of the segregation in certin areas of the city.

But because of the growing tension between monsters and humans, Asgore had to hire bodyguards to help keep any interference to a minimum. His top two were of course Undyne, being the captin of the police force, and Sans, who was the don of one of the most powerful gangs in the city.

It did take some time to try and get _rid_ of any evidence that suggested his past. Coming up with a new background was easy enough, it was just trying to make sure nobody knew his real identity.

Lucky enough, sans wasn't stupid enough to use his real name while he was serving in the mob and most of the people who had seen his face were dead or ... Somewhere not important.

The two played their part well, keeping the protesters off of Asgore and making a clear passage way into cars and buildings. He had lost counts of how many times Sans had caught a bullet with his magic that was just inches away from the kings skull. And how quick Undyne was to put away unruly protesters.

Stars have mercy on the fool that gets in their way.

After the countless meetings and hateful stares, and bidding Undyne and Sans a goodnight, Asgore had finally made it back into his hotel room and plopped down into the king sized bed with a huff.

For a moment he just laid there with his arm stretched across his eyes and enjoyed the peace. Only to be filled with guilt and sadness because his child was alone. Again. Turning on his laptop he clicked on Skype but paused as the arrow key hung over Alphys profile.

He checked the time, 10:30pm. Astria was probably asleep right now. Guess he'll have to call in the morning.

Just as he was about to shut off his laptop, he jumped, started by the tune that had begun playing when someone called. And that someone was Alphys. He moved to a study desk and clicked on the accept button, feeling anxious as the screen loaded and connection connecting.

"Hi dad!"

And just like that, all of todays struggles just seemed to melt away right then and there.

He smiled and leaned foward, the screen finally cleared up and he saw that she was dressed in her pajamas.

"Hey there princess, how are you?"

"Im good, but i really miss you dad!"

Aaaand there's the guilt.

"I know i miss you too dear, i promise it won't be much longer till i can get a few days off and we can do whatever you'd like."

"Really?" She questioned, "In that case, can you PLEASE teach me magic?!"

He gave a light chuckle. "Of course my dear." Astria cheered, only then to be questioned probably by Alphys on why she was cheering loudly when it was close to 11pm and why she wasn't in bed.

"Oops, sorry auntie Alphys! I gotta head to bed now dad,"

"You are correct, it is way past your bed time young lady." He chuckled, "i know, i just wanted to talk to you before i did." She said as she appeared somewhat shyly.

"Ah, my dear you didn't have to wait up for me, you know I'd always call you in the mornings to wish you a good day."

"I know but still," she pouted.

"I know my dear, now, off to bed. Don't need to have you falling asleep in class now do we?"

"Ok, ok. Goodnight dad."

"Goodnight my dear. Sweet dreams." She smiled, "love you dad."

"I love you too."

_Click_

Asgore leaned back in the chair and rubbed his face. Finally finding the willpower to move, he made his way back over to the bed, changed out of his work clothes and into some of his own pajamas, and laid down in the bed. It didn't even take a whole minute until he was out cold.

* * *

The following day, Asgore slowly awoke. For the first few seconds he was peacefully ignorant of everything that was was going on, getting at least a good stretch in before his memories crashed down like a sack of rocks.

With a grunt he slowly pulled himself out of bed and trudged to the shower. Stripping himself and turning on the hot water, relishing in the warmth. By the time he stepped out the entire bathroom was covered in a hazy fog. The mirror was fogged over and it was humid in the room.

After drying off, (which was a bit difficult since he's nothing but fur.) and changing into another tailored suit for the day, his laptop began to play.

Signaling Astria was calling. Clicking accept as he wrapped his tie around his neck,

"Good morning dad!" Astria exclaimed with a slight muffle.

He peered up from working his tie into a knot when he let out a deep chuckle.

She was stuffing her face full of ramen noodles. "Good morning my dear. Why are you eating ramen noodles this early in the day?"

Astria held up a discolored finger telling him to wait as she slurped up a couple stray noodles.

"Auntie Alphys tried making pancakes earlier but that didn't end up so well. So now instead of trying to burn down their house, we just decided on something delicious and simple." She explained while slurping up another bundle of noodles.

"Good grief by the time i get back your gonna be nothing but sodium!"

He didn't know whether to laugh or feel nervous about his childs diet.

If she were just full on monster then he wouldn't worry about it since mostly any food will give a monster energy no matter how many times it's consumed. But after he's read up about how a human body can withstand so much of a certain element until something goes wrong.

So yeah, he was a bit worried.

"Don't worry dad, I've been eating plenty of fruits and i also got gym at school so no worries." She shrugged.

"And vegetables?"

"Uhh y-yea vegtables too!" Astria sweated and bit nervously on her chopstick. He raised a thick eyebrow at her, "Astria."

"Okay - okay so maybe I've been skipping some of the vegetables but dad come on, they're really nasty!" To emphasis her point, she stuck her tongue out with a disgusted look.

"But there good for you. If i have to, I'll make it to where Alphys will make you eat a plate of nothing but vegetables before you get your main meal."

She grumbled, glaring off the screen. "Fine."

Asgore smiled, "that's my girl, now go on and head out to the pick up stop for the school bus, also my dear would you mind getting Alphys for me?"

"Sure dad, auntie Alphys!" Astria pulled on the straps to her backpack when Alphys made an appearance on camera.

"Alright bye dad, have a good day at work and i love you!"

She yelled out as she ran out the front door.

"Y-you w-w-wanted to s-see me s-s-s-sir?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, i wanted to thank you for watching Astria while i am away. I hate the fact that im not there with her but im glad she has someone she knows and trusts. So i thank you for your hard work."

Alphys blushed from the compliment. "O-oh! I-i-it's no problem s-sir! I-I'm j-j-j-just g-glad to help. A-and if y-you don't mind me a-asking s-s-sir.."

"Yes?"

"H-how a-are things u-u-up in t-t-the capital?" He rubbed the side of his head,

"i can't really say on here but, not well."

"O-oh.. I s-see.." She responded, disappointment heavy in her voice.

He was about to respond when a sudden knock came to the door, "Guess that's Undyne. I have to go, but thank you again Alphys."

He shut off his laptop and made his way to the door, checking the peephole and seeing that it was Undyne, he opened it.

"Well good morning Undyne." He offered a smile, to which she returned with a grin.

"Mornin sir, ya ready to head out?"

Asgore welcomed her in as he moved back to the bad and collected his suitcase. "Yes just about, but where is sans?" She tucked her hands into her back pant pockets. Shoving a thumb back over her shoulder,

"he's in tha parkin lot wit tha car. Makin sure no more protesters are waitin around." He hummed in response, packing up any remaining papers and walked  passed Undyne.

"Let's head on our way then shall we?"


	17. Injures

The car ride to the capital was a quiet one. While Undyne drove, sans sat in the passenger seat keeping a close eye on the surroundings as they drove.

Asgore sat in the back behind Sans, staring out the darkly tinted window and shuffiling through a thick stack of papers.

_Section #1130. Any monster caught preforming magic outside of their home will be immediately charged and put on trial for conspiracy of harming others._

_Section #1494 Schools, University's, and home districts will now begin to seperate monsters and humans into different classrooms/ districts, to avoid endangerment to each other._

Asgore scoffed, feeling anger rise just by reading those two sections of laws that were in the beginning stages of development.

This is exactly what he was fighting against in the capital. But no matter what he threw in the arguments it gained no value, it even gave him less of a chance since most of them hated monsters with a passion.

He prayed to the stars that children wouldn't have to go through all the things the government was planning.

He certainly didn't want them to get seperated in school, stars knows what he's gonna do about Astria. Quiet honestly, he doesn't want to make her go back to being homeschooled now that she's made friends and is actually having fun while learning.

"We're here boss." Undyne said as she put the car in park. Disrupting his train of thought. Both her and sans pulled out their own pistols, pulling out the magazines and flipping the saftey off before stepping out the vehicle and opening Asgores door.

He stepped out, fixed any wrinkles in his suit and picked up his brief case and began to make his way up to the capital.

Undyne and Sans followed close behind. The sidewalks were buzzing with people in similar attire as Asgore.

Talking loudly on their phones or shoving past others in attempts to get somewhere faster. After climbing up the multiple sets of concrete stairs, he finally made it inside the capital building. Receiving the common hated stares.

"Mr. Dreemurr! How are you?" A male voice called out. Asgore stopped and turned and looked down, there stood Benjimen Thompson.

An associate of Mr. Jackson, the biggest anti-monster asgore has ever met and unfortunately was in the same room as asgore. 

Although Asgore had never personally talked or met Benjimen before now, he has noticed him sitting next to his boss quietly, with his head down and writing in a notebook during the debates. He was a rather young fellow.

Only 24 with blonde hair that was gelled down, dark eyes, and fair skin. Always sporting a pair of square glasses with a neatly done suit.

"I am doing fine Mr. Thompson. How about you?"

"Doing great sir, how are you doing in the office?"

Asgore thought carefully about what he was going to say. He also noticed how both Sans and Undyne get just a tad closer now that Benjimen was present.

"I'm doing fine." Benjamin gave a charming smile. "That's good to hear," Asgore seen Mr. Jackson approaching the younger boy, grabbing onto his shoulder.

"The hell did i tell you about talking to demons like him." Mr. Jackson harshly said, the smile and easy going attitude turned nervous and ashamed.

"I'm sorry sir. I was just getting to know-"

"There's nothing to know about these filthy things. Just that they all deserve to be put under ground in hell."

Sans took a step forward. "I don't think we really appreciate yer attitude _sir_."

Mr. Jackson glared at him and puffed out his chest. "Do you think i give a rats ass what you freaks think?"

Sans smile tensed and grew earliy larger, hands clenched. Before he could respond, asgore laid a paw on his shoulder. "Come on, we need to head to the office anyways. Mr. Jackson."

The three began to walk away until the devil himself opened his mouth.

"Hows your daughter Asgore, Astria is it?" He whipped around only to find the two gone. Swept up in the sudden sea of bodies that crowded the building.

He heard Sans question the name Astria, but was blatantly ignored as Asgore didn't waste time making his way through the building.

* * *

Astria stared at the equation that was written in dry erase maker on her desk.

**_Question #5_ **

_"Mr. Smith usually eats three meals a day. How many meals does he eat in a normal week?"_

She bit on the end of her marker, repeatedly looking over to her new table mates to see if they knew the answer.

Before class started, Ms. Amari had turned the projecter on that showed the new list of table groups.

To which astria dreaded. At least Jorge and Bleu got to sit together in the same group and Amelia didn't have problems making new friends.

It was now the 2nd semester and spring had just rolled in with heavy storms and humid days, just making frizzy bad hair days all the more prominent.

Astrias new table mates were all human. Two boys and one female.

And they weren't the best of students in Ms. Amaris class.

Jerry, was the leader or so of the three. Marilyn was the 2nd in charge, and toby was just the clown and follower of them. Cheating, name calling, and bullying were they're specialty.

"Hey do you guy's know-"

"Piss off freak. We ain't tellin you." Jerry said with a glare.

Quickly silencing Astria. "O-oh.. Ok.." She never had anyone insult her before anf quite frankly, she didn't know how to handle it. Tell the teacher? Or just stay silent? Dad never thought she was a freak, auntie Alphys and Undyne didn't think so too, and neither did Ms. Amari or her friends! So why did they think she was? Was it her appearance? Her horns maybe? She consciously rubbed at her curved horns.

After class, she met up with her friends at the swings. Amilea stood on the seat as Bleu pushed her by her calfs and Jorge swung gently next to her.

"Heya guys!" Astria said as she approched the three. "Hey Astria!" Ameila said as she gave one last push and leapt off the seat.

"Amelia!" Bleu exclaimed as he made a light green magical cushion under a quickly falling amelia.

She bounced on the cushion and giggled, "Let's do that again!"

"Let's not." Jorge sighed and leaned his head on the chain of the swing. "You guys are just chicken!"

"Na-uh!"

"Yea-uh!" As Amilea and Bleu bickered, Jorge spoke up to Astria. "How's your new group Astria?"

"It's.. Alright." He furrowed his eyebrows, "don't sound like it." She shuffled and pulled at the end of her skirt, "w-well uh.. I d-don't think they like me that much.." Apparently, Bleu and Amilea overheard her and immediately stopped their bickering. "They don't like you?? Who could ever not like you?" Bleu exclaimed.

"T-they called me a freak.." A collective gasp. Amilea shoved up her sleevs in an aggressive manner.

"Let me at em. I'll show em what happens when they hurt my friends."

"It's fine guys! Really, if they don't like me then im not gonna force them to." Astria nervously commented.

Jorge nodded, "yea besides, we gotta tell Ms. Amari about it so you can get a seat change." "Oh then you can sit with me!" Amilea exclaimed happily. "Yea.. That wouldn't hurt."

* * *

School had ended and Astria had just git off her bus home, now just having to walk about two blocks until she made it to auntie Alphys. It was a rather nice day.

There was a nice breeze that passed by and puddles littered the streets and certain parts of the concrete from the last storm.

The ground was also muddy, but ravishing in life. She kicked at the small pebbles and jumped in the puddles, luckily she was wearing her bright yellow rain boots so auntie Alphys wouldn't get too mad.

Besides from the peacful atmosphere, something didn't feel right.

Her ears shifted to what sounded like multiple foot steps that were not that far from hers.

_'Its probably just some other kids from school getting off the bus.'_

She thought to herself, trying to reason with her building anxiety. But it was weird. She was usually the only one that got off at this stop.

"Hey freak!"

Oh no...

She peered over her shoulder and seen the rage in jerrys, Marilyn, and toby faces. Fear ran in Astrias veins as she turned bacl and walked faster, just borderline of running.

"She's running away!" Marilyn yelled, a moment later their foot steps became quick and heavy as they ran toward her.

Astria ran as fast as she could, even daring to run through speeding traffic to get away. The three kept up with her though, she dared another look and seen that they were slowly catching up. 

She tripped on a patch of uneven concrete but quickly regained her balance.

_'I can cut through the forest! Frisks high school is just on the other side!'_

A speck of hope filled her soul as she made a sharp turn into the small forest, running along the dirt trails. Jumping over sticks and rocks, she finally seen the opening and the highschool.

_'Almost there!'_

"Not so fast monster!" Jerry yelled, grabbing on the back of Astrias backpack and yanked her down to the ground.

She yelped and fought against their blundering fists and feet as they kicked and punched and pulled at anything they could. Astria screamed and cried out.

But no one came.

She felt her head being lifted and shoved down in a muddy puddle and moved side to side.

"This is what you get when you think you monsters will be anywhere equal to humans!"

After dunking her head back into the puddle, she just laid there in shock as they laughed and walked off.

Astria pushed herself up and cried when there was pressure on her arms.

Everything hurt. Mud dripped off her face and clothes as she slowly got back on her feet. She couldn't see out her right eye, it hurt to breath, her head was pounding and it was so painful to walk.

She couldn't even cry because of the shock, her body screamed at each step taken until it couldn't. Her vision began to blur and the ground seemed to spin as she collapsed right by the ending of the forest.

"S-sissa.. D-daddy..."

Her remaining vison blackened and she fell into a endless sleep.

__

* * *

 

 

BEEP.... BEEP... BEEP

 

"Mm.." Astria slowly awoke, her mind, groggy and heavy. She went to turn onto her side when she hissed in pain and felt a strange foreign object loged in her arm.

Glancing down, she seen a thin silver needle piercing into her skin and was held in place by a transparent piece of tape that clung to her skin almost painfully.

It felt weird to move her arm and even worse when she tried to bend it. Looking over to her other arm she seen how a blue cast covered her forearm and the same goes for her right leg. She shivered from how cold the room she laid in was.

And how the thin white blanket did nothing to stop the cold. The walls were an aged white and the floors were brown and made to look like wood. It was quite besides the steady beeping from the heart moniter next to her.

She was just about to fall back to sleep when the door opened, revealing Frisk.

Her eyes were bloodshot and tear tracks were noticeable going down her cheeks.

"Hi Frisk."

She flinched and looked at her with wide eyes, clearly not expecting Astria to be awake.

"Astria!"

Frisk jumped up, and got to her side in a second. She was hesitant about touching Astrias arm. But when she did it was a very feathery touch, almost like Astria would dust - er- die.

"H-how you feeling Rhia?" Quietly she asked.

"Tired.. Minds really hazy.." Frisk had begun stroking down her younger sisters curls, beginning to tear up.

"Yeah.. That's probably the medication the doctors have you on."

"Is Chara and Asrial here too?"

"Yea they're down the hall at the vending machine. Moms here to and dad's on his way." Astria perked up at that,

"dad and miss toriel is coming!" Her tail bounced happily knowing that her beloved father was coming to visit. Firsk stayed silent for a moment,

"Who did this to you?" Astria stayed quiet.

"Please rhia, i found you blacked out and bleeding in the entrance of the forest." She stared down at the blanket, refusing to meet her older sisters gaze.

Frisk ended up cupping her hands under Astrias face, making her meet frisk gaze. Her lips quivered,

"K-kids from s-school b-b-beat m-me up and c-called me a f-f-freak.." she could feel her eyes burning with tears. Frisk wiped away Astrias tears with her thumbs.

"Frisk?"

"Yes astria?"

"Am i a freak?"

"No, no, of course not." Frisk kissed on Astrias forehead, feeling her own tears building and falling down her cheeks from looking and hearing her younger sibling cry.

_'Get it together Frisk.'_

She wiped away her own tears. She didn't have long until there was a gentle knock on the door, "come in." Frisk called. Thinking it was the doctor.

The door opened and revealed Asgore. His suit was disheveled and eye's heavy with dark bags. Astria woke up a little more at the sight of him.

"Dad!" She smiled largely and he walked to the other side of the hospital bed, leaning down and kissed her forehead and nuzzled his snout against her head. Something he's always done with her.

"Hello my dear, how are you feeling?" His voice full of exhaustion from stress and hardly any sleep in the past few days.

"Much better now that you and Frisk are here." He pulled up a chair and just stroked her head, similar to what Frisk was doing.

"Good, good." A little bit after Asgore arrived, chara and asriel joined the room right as the doctor came in with pictures of her x-ray.

It appeared that Astria had a fractured hand, slight trauma to the skull, bruising on the ribs, and a fractured ankle. Asgore held his head in his hands, covering his eyes.

"I'm prescribing her ibuprofen for her ribs and hand. She'll also be needing ice packs as well to stop any swelling and she needs to keep her ankel elevated. For a few weeks She'll need to stay off her injured foot and to keep movement to a minimum with her ribs."

The doctor wrote on his clip board, handing the prescribed medicine to Asgore to take to the pharmacy. It was close to 11pm by the time Asgore rolled Astria out in a wheelchair. Asriel carried a set of crutches and helped put her in the passenger seat.

Him and Astria thanked and hugged everyone goodbye and set out on their way home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: kidnapping

Recovery was much faster with constant healing from Asgore and forcing down sea tea. Despite it's awful taste, it done a pretty good job of numbing pain.

While healing, Asgore had begun teaching her defensive magic. Which so far has been.. Difficult.

Astria could feel the surge of magic through her soul, but just couldn't conjure it out.

Asgore had also brought over Alphys along with some of her tools to try and figure out what was stopping her.

Apparently, the reason why was because Sabr-- the human soul, couldn't reciprocate the magic unlike the monster soul. The magic would appear like a thick fog over the monster side, but would suddenly stop right at the deep crack in the middle of her soul. Alphys quickly found a solution for it; a rather uncomfortable one.

She'd have to inject more magic into Astrias body and soul to allow her to be able to produce magic. With a quick sleeping drink, Alphys set to work.

With the help of Asgore to pull out Astrias soul, alphys angled the thin needle right between the crack and pressed hard enough that it just laid right under the surface of her soul.

It began to pump at a slow rhythm, then pulsated almost violently in her hand. Alphys watched as the thick liquid leave the syringe and dispersed into the white soul. The dark blue glow of donated magic spread like fire, darkening and glowing brightly until it disappeared.

Slowly, she pulled the needle out and the soul quickly returned back to its home. She cleaned the needle and applied alcohol onto the inner elbow and wrapped a rubber tie tightly around Astrias bicep.

She thumped a clawed finger against her skin and then pushed the sharp edge into the crease of her arm. Thankfully Alphys had moonsuckle, a sleeping tea, that the doctor drank regularly, on astria. Knocking the child out for a few hours, for good reason.

If she were awake during the whole thing, she'd be in absolute misery. The pure magic being inserted into her soul would feel like fresh 3rd degree burns that would just get worse in waves.

Asgore was silent the whole time, watching the process. He felt guilty.

Like he was the reason his daughter couldn't attend school without being bullied over how she looked or who get father was. And he was also trying to figure out how Mr. Jackson found out about her.

Undyne had suggested that he hired spys to follow him and gather information to ruin Asgores chances at getting equal rights for monsters. He knew that the man him self was a walking devil, but why go as far as to threaten him with his daughter?

"M-mr. Asgore."

"Yes Alphys?" The doctor put away the cleaned needle and syringes into a suitcase, and held down a cotten ball over the small hole in Astrias arm.

Putting a band aid on it to hold it down. "It's finished. S-s-she'll be asleep f-for the rest o-of t-the day." Asgore couldn't help the sigh of relief.

"Good, that should give the magic enough time to adjust to her body. Thank you Dr. Alphys."

"N-no p-p-problem s-sir." He stroked at his daughter's hair, barely catching the click of the door that signalled Alphys leave.

"I'm sorry i couldn't protect you Astria, I'm a joke of a father. Hopefully with this you'll be able to protect yourself." His voice trembled in guilt.

Asgore didn't realize he had been awake all night until it was the next morning when his wrist watch started to clicked off. He had spent all night just sitting next to her and stroking her hair.

Turning off the watch, he slowly stood and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Hash browns with hot sauce, bacon, and chocolate chip waffles.

Her favourites.

He placed the plates down on the table and made his way back to his bedroom where she slept. He gently shook her shoulder while calling out to her.

Astria grumbled and yawned as she sat up slowly with some assistance from Asgore. "Good morning my dear, how'd you sleep?"

Astria rubbed the crust out of her eyes and stretched. "Good." She said, voice still heavy of sleep and opened her eye's. She felt... Strange.

Like something didn't feel right.

School!

"Oh no! I'm late for school dad! Hurry we gotta get ready!" She went to jump out of the bed but was quickly stopped by a large paw. "You're not missing any school, trust me. You still have a few more days off until you go back."

"Oh. Then why does it feel like something's different?" 'So she can feel the difference with the magic increase.' "We'll talk about that later, but for now I've made breakfast. Come, i made all your favourites."

* * *

"I still can't do it dad." Astria said with disappointment laced within her voice.

They've been in the backyard for almost 2 hours now with still no luck of conjuring magic. Asgore sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

Even he was getting annoyed, not at her of course not, but at the fact that the magic infusion still wasn't working. Maybe she needed more time?

"It's alright dear, maybe you're just a late bloomer. Frisk was too when she was younger." That caught her attention,

"really?"

"Mhm, she was almost 14 until she was able to conjure her magic. And boy was she excited, i don't think she allowed her magic to rest all of that day." Astria felt a better about not being able to use magic. Though she was still a tad bitter about the fact that she'll have to wait a few more years.

"Come, let's go see if we can get some of your school work done." Finally, something she was good at.

"Okay!"

After 3 more days of staying home, she was finally able to attend school again. Getting to see her friends again made her excited and jumpy all morning that she couldn't hold still during breakfast.

Asgore had decided to walk her to school just as a precaution. Bidding her goodbye, he watched as she walked inside the schools building before walking back home. He hoped that today would be a better one. ...

Astria stayed to her usual side of the wall, hugging herself tight to avoid getting caught up in the swarm of bodies.

As she walked she couldn't help but feel lightheaded. Like she had sucked in too much helium from a balloon.

Certain object's she looked at suddenly appeared fuzzy. Like when you move a camera the exact moment you take a picture. Then it wound suddenly clear up.

_'Probably just my medication wearing off.'_

She walked into her classroom and didn't see none of her friends.

_'Strange.'_

Pulling out her binder and any other needed materials for the day, she heard the door open again.

It was Jorge and Amelia, with uncharacteristic gloomy faces.

"Goodmorning guy's!" Astria said happily, proped up on her knees on her chair to face them.

"Astria? What are you doing here?" Jorge said, with... Worry?

"To learn..? Where's Bleu?"

She questioned. Bleu never missed a day,

"Monster's don't come to this school anymore Astria." Amelias voice was filled with bitterness.

"Wh-what, why? Since when?"

"After you left, the uh, government used the fight with Jerry and them as a way to prove monsters and humans can't get along. Astria, they're blaming you." She was shocked, "b-but they ran after me and beat me!" Amelia crossed her arms and stared at the floor.

"We know. But they're saying you antagonized them and threw the first punch. And with the help of their rich parent's, got them scot free along with the people's opinions."

She couldn't belive this. What they did to her caused one of her friend's to be seperated. "Wh-w- where is miss. Amari? What did she say about this?"

It was Jorges turn to talk, "she's on your side, but that wasn't very popular with the school board. So... They fired her, she's gone."

Astria didn't even realize she was crying until she felt a droplet fall onto the back of her hand. She felt sick, even worse than she did walking into school.

Before she could say anything else, the new teacher came in.

A much older women than miss Amari. Greying hair put up into a beehive, small glasses that sat perched on her nose.

Astria was suprised at how quick Jorge and Amelia both took their seats. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Everyone please take out your note books and turn to page 394."

Astria followed as told and took the chance to look around the classroom. It's once colourful decor was now mostly gone and the peaceful, fun atmosphere was replaced with an suffocating edge, that not even the sharpest knife could slice.

"I don't think i know your name,"

She jumped when the new teacher looked down with cold eye's. She stared right at her horns,

"and while your at it, get rid of those childish horns. It's not Halloween." Astria shared a slightly panicked look with Amelia,

"m-my name is A-astria.. And these a-are m-my real horns.." She watched as the old womens face morph into disgust,

"a human allowed one of- of those things to create a demon?!"

"They're not 'things' Mrs. Simons! They're people just like us--!"

"Miss Amelia Davidson i do not want to hear your tasteless words in my classroom, is that clear!" Astria was so confused on why Amelia was so obedient of Mrs. Simons.

Usually when it was miss Amari, it would've taken a few tries to quiet her down. Mrs. Simons straightend her glasses and looked back to Astria, she raised the clip board with names on it and scanned through it.

"It appears your not in my class Astria, did you not get the call from the school saying that monsters and humans can no longer be in the same school?"

"I-i was in the hospital.. I just came back today." The women huffed, "well if you are not in the school system here or on my chart, then you need to leave."

"Where will i--"

"I don't care for where you go, just as long as it's not here." Astria was shocked, she looked around the room at the other studets and seen all they're heads facing their desks.

Even Jorge and Amilea. Grabbing her bag, she quietly left the room. She went to turn around back towards the teacher but was quickly stopped with the door slamming shut.

She walked through the empty halls, save for the few hall moniters who stared at her with hatred, and noticed that all evidence of monster children that were coming to the school where gone. No picture's or drawings on the wall.

The school she once loved seemed dead. Astria finally pushed opend the doors that led out to the front of the school and stopped.

There, sitting on a bench before her was Jerry, toby, and Marilyn. All looking bored as they clicked away on their phones. Fear rose up in her chest but she dared not showed it. It was her first day back to school- or- was, but she didn't want or need to get into another fight.

With the small amount of bravery in her soul, she walked passed the three.

"Well look who's back." Toby spoke. She could hear him taking off his backpack and walking toward her.

"It's tha little snitch that got us inna bunch of trouble." Jerry. She kept walking but was suddenly stopped by Toby jumping in front of her and pushing her back. "

Whats the rush monster? You too good for us humans now?"

"Look i just wanna go home."

""I just wanna go hoome." What, are you scared of us?"

Marilyn cackled, shoving Astria to the ground.

Something in Astrias soul rumbled. Kind of like thunder booming in the distance, it felt strange,

It felt _g o o d . ._

She stood up, grabbed her bag, and continued walking. "Hey!" Jerry yelled, pulling at her ponytail and yanking her back once again,

"we weren't done talking to you!"

"I am." A sudden punch to the face from Marilyn made something click inside Astria.

Marilyn took the chance to push her back into the ground when she had lost her balance. The girl forcefully pulled up one of her arms and rubbed Astrias cheek against the rough concrete, scratching up and tearing at her skin.

"Don't you walk away from us!" Something almost like smoke drifted out of Astrias finger tips, black like coal and took shape of a arm and a hand that danced in the ground.

"W-what the shit?!" Tobys exclaimed with fright, he stumbled back a distance Apparently, Marilyn wasn't quick enough to move.

Multible spawns of hands stretched from the ground and grabbed onto Marilyn, holding her shaking body in place.

"W-what tha--?!" She looked down to Astria and felt her face whiten. With half of her face still on the concrete, the other side was staring right back up at Marilyn.

Her scleras were pitch black and her iries had formed into a green ring with a tiny shaking pupil in the middle. Her hair was splayed her face and across the ground. Mayriln was now 100% panicking.

"L-l-let go!" She shrilled as now pairs of hands were floating around her and crawling up her arms. The screaming girl was now pulled off of Astria. She stood and towered over Marilyn, tears dripped from her eye's as she growled and summoned away the disembodied hands.

"It's all your fault!" She screamed as she landed punches on her.

"You're the reason why i can never see my friends happy again!" Astria pulled at Marilyns braided hair. From all the commotion, apparently it had caught a teacher attention.

Astria didn't even realize someone else was outside until she was forcibly removed from Marilyn. She screamed and kicked at whoever was now holding her.

Instantly as they held her, she had begun to feel sleepy. Like she hadn't slept for days, and within a minute, she was out like a light.

* * *

 Astria slowly awoke from her sudden slumber. Her head pounded and she groaned, going to rub her face she realozed there was a large squared bangage on her cheek where Marilyn had forcefully shoved her face down.

She sat up and looked around. Dark green curtains surrounded her and she realized that she was sitting on one of those beds in the nurses office.

"It does not matter if she knew what she was doing or not Asgore! Astria is out of control."

Someone was here? Who could it be? It was feminine and was a voice that seemed slightly familiar.

"She was just protecting herself--"

Dad?

"By traumatizing a 10 year old?! How in the stars is that 'protecting' herself! She could've gone to a teacher--"

"Nobody would've listen to her,---"

She stood up from the bed carefully, to not cause any noises.

"Ugh i can not belive you are standing up for that mon--!"

"Dad?"

Pulling back the cutains she seen Asgore and miss Toriel. Who stared at her with distaste.

Asgore however, gave a smile. Though Astria coukd see right through it. "Hello my dear, feel better?" He brought her into a hug, rocking her slighty.

"Mhm, did i do something wrong?"

Asgore looked down at her, then at Toriel. "No my dear, you didn't."

"Astria would you mind taking a seat outside, me and your _father_ have something to discuss."

She practically spited venom and could've turned Asgore into stone from her glare.

Asgore sighed and returned Astria to her feet. Opening the nurse's door he gently laid a paw upon her back.

"Go ahead and take a seat my dear, we'll be leaving soon." And with that, he closed the door. She did as told and sat next to the door.

"Toriel, she didn't mean to cause any trauma to the girl. It was just self protect--,"

"I want that monster out of this school district Asgore. Is that clear?"

What?

Monster?

How was she a monster?

"Toriel there's no need to call her that--"

"But it's ture Asgore! She's not natural far from it! For God's sake Asgore she was grown in Alphys lab!"

Tears built up in her eye's. Why was miss Toriel saying such mean thing's about her? She didn't want to listen anymore.

Standing up, she quickly left the school snd began walking down the street.

Astria was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the rumble of a van stopping next to her. In a flash, a pair of men grabbed her, opened the side door, and threw her inside.

She screamed and kicked but was quickly silenced when a rag was placed in front of her nose and mouth.

Forcing her to breath in the scent of something strong yet sweet. Causing her to slowly lose conscious.

"Nighty night, freak. Hehehe"


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!! torture ahead!!

~~O o h,  d e a r,  t h i s.  is.  n o. G o o d.~~

**Drip.. Drip.. Drip... Drip**

Astria stirred in her sleep as drops of water fell onto her face. She unconsciously went to rub away the water but was stopped.

Opening her eye's, she couldn't see anything until her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room she laid in. There was a small window in the opposite side of her that allowed a tiny stream of moonlight into the room.

But that was about it, not even the stars shown. She went to sit up but hissed out a cry as pain blossomed over her body.

_'Where am i?!'_

Slowly, she pushed herself up and heard chains rub and rattle on the ground from her movements. She brought her hand up in front of her face and seen thick cuffs around her wrists.

"What..?"

Another set of droplets fell onto the top of her head, looking up she felt something metallic and thick around her neck. A collar. Astria traced the outline of it and pulled on it. And received a sharp sting to every inch on her throat.

She yelped out and quickly realesed the metal. A bright yellow light blinked to life from the collar, lighting up the dark room before switching to a green a moment later. As she basked her fingers in the green light, she tried to remember how she got here.

All her memories were dulled and fuzzy, and the pounding in her head was no help. Where was Asgore? Auntie Alphys and Undyne? Her friends?

The sound of keys unlocking a door made her head swivel to the noise. Somewhere in the dark, a door creaked opened with light flowing in like honey. Of course she had to strain her eyes until they adjusted to the sudden change.

The door opened wide enough that the light stretched across the floor of the room she was in. "Oh good, you're finally awake!" A smooth disembodied voice said.

It wasn't as deep as Asgores rumble, more honeyed if anything. The tall siloute rounded the corner and stood in front of the door, the glasses on their face glowed conspicuously in the light. "I was starting worrying if those goons roughed you up too much. But luckily they didn't or else i would of had to fire them."

Something about the way he put emphasis on the word _'fire'_ made Astria feel unsettled by the man.

The man step into the room. Astria crawled back as far as the restraints would let her. Her back connected to the wall by the time the stranger was bent down on his knees to look at her.

"My, my, my! Aren't you just a cute little thing!" He pulled her chin up and moved her face around to study the discolored skin around her eyes and mouth. But suddenly stopped his movements as he seen the square bandage on her cheek. He scoffed, "of course. Those idiot's can't do a simple clean job without messing up the important thing."

The man pulled away the tape and bandage, revealing the scratch marks that had long stopped bleeding. He rubbed his thumb across the marks,

"well, at least it won't scar. Wouldn't want to ruin that pretty face if yours."

He tucked the bandage somewhere on his person, then went right back to examining her. "Such bright curious eye's, common for children your age who haven't been touched by the impure world just yet. But these just have something about them that are so-so, so unnatural, And these horns!"

He was practically in heaven as he traced the outline of her curved horns, pushing his thumbs against the pointed tips. Astria shivered uncomfortably and felt extremely uneasy. "And I can't forget these long, deer like ears!" Gently, he pulled at them and thumbed at the inside of her ear.

Saying something about numbering her sometime later. Her body was frozen as the man in glasses studied her. She tried bringing her hands up to make him stop but the chains were at there limit, digging into her wrists uncomfortably. She gave out a small whine when he pulled at her tail.

"You are just the most interesting monster i have seen so far! You look more human than anything else, oh I'm just getting goose bumps just thinking about how your soul looks! Not to mention your magic. You do look the age to have a basic grasp on magic already." He mumbled the last bit as he pulled her chained arms to him, looking at her hands and forearms.

_'Stop touching us me..'_

"Oh!" Astria couldn't stop the terrified whine that left her chapped lips. The man's sudden exclamation had made her jump with fear, recoiling in action to bring her arms up to her chest. He stared at her few a moment before giggling like a madman.

"Whoopsie, sorry love, i didn't mean to startle you. I had just realized i never introduced my self, heaven's me i just got so excited to see you that it completely slipped my mind." He tapped on the side of his head in a forgetful manner, "i am Dr. Cohen, lead scientist of this facility. Soon to be a house hold name once i figure out--" he suddenly stopped himself.

"Hehe whoops, almost spoiled the surprise." She really didn't want to know the surpise he had. Dr. Cohen cleared his throat and stood back up, "now lets get you out of this dingy basement and into your new, permanent, room."

Reaching into what looked to be a lab coat pocket, he pulled out a small cylinder shaped key with a yellow tag that had a scramble of numbers on it. He pushed the key into a keyhole in to locks on her wrists and ankles. With a thud, they fell onto the floor, allowing Astria to freely rub at the red skin where the metal restraints once resided.

The doctor stood at the base of the door, waiting for her. She pulled herself up and slowly walked past the man, finally stepping into the hallway filled with light, she seen how the tiled floors and walls were all white. Long hallways with a box of numbers and arrows laid at the corners of each hall.

Just walking in the halls made her head spin and feel as though she was walking through an asylum. Astria slowly looked up at the strange doctor and seen just how - _happy_ \- he appeared while walking in these naked walls. She was at least able to now completely see his facial features in the light.

Dr. Cohen's skin was an deep olive tone with wrinkles just starting out around his eyes, which were a blazing blue. Deep laugh lines arched around his pale lips, a hooked nose, auburn hair that was pushed back with a few stands hanging over his face and that almost looked red under the bright ceiling lights. A light stuble grew on his cheeks and chin.

Astria thought that if Frisk was here she'd say how handsome he was.

_'Frisk..'_

"E-excuse me sir.. But w-where am i?" She asked, her voice weak from a sudden strike of fear as he turned to her. His face held little to no emotion, but only for a fraction of a second.

That same eerie smile was slapped back onto his lips. "Oh silly me, you're at the bottom of my lab!"

Lab? Like aunty Alphys?

"Where is my family?" That smile became smaller as fuax sympathy warped onto his features. He crouched back down and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Oh my dear, do you not remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're 'family' abandoned you. My men simply found you wandering the streets and thought that wasn't a safe place for you. So they brought you to me."

"What..? W-w-why...?"

"Well," he placed his hands together, "your father has been battling political opponents for the longest and your little fight with those human children made it almost impossible to make a case."

_'No.. Dad said everything was fine!'_

"No, you're wrong! I-i wanna go home!" Astria yelled, taking a step back away from Dr. Cohen. He let out chuckled that sounded sinister, "my dear, this is your new home." He stood with his arms out.

Her heart was beating out of her chest, she was terrified of this man. With quick movements, she turned and began to run down the hall they had walked through.

"Help! Help!"

Dr. Cohen just sighed and shook his head, "children," he said as he pulled out a small rectangular box with buttons on them, "they never learn."

With a push of a button, the light on Astrias collar turned to red and gave off a 'ding' then what felt like knifes and lightning began to run across her throat and body. She let out a ear piercing scream as she collapsed to the ground.

Her body shook with jolts and her hands pulled at the collar with shaking hands, only then to receive another round of torture 10-fold. Kicking fruitlessly into the air, her body finally gave out from such shocks. Making her go limp on the floor with the collar still on until he clicked off the button.

Cohen walked to Astrias limp body and picked her up bridal style and carried her through the halls.

* * *

 

_"Astria!"_

_A booming voice called out. A young 5 year old Astria turned and face the voice,_

_"Daddy!"_

_She started running towards the voice, her barefeet stomping against the grass and dirt. The bright sun basked down onto a plain of tall grass that swayed like waves by the winds gentle push._

_There, Asgore sat down upon a hill with a yellow quilted blanket under him. He smiled at her as she ran to him, jumping into his arms and listening to his deep chuckle that always brought comfort to her._

_"Hello my dear, having fun?"_

_He asked as he moved her to his lap._

_"Yea, but i want you to come and play with me!" She begged, pulling gently on his colorful Hawaiian shirt._

_"I'm pretty sure i wouldn't be able to keep up with you with my age." He said as he stroked at her hair. Astria grumbled but relented on the tugging of his shirt and opted to sit next to him. She leaned agaisnt his side, realishing in the comfort of his soft fur, and a distant smell of flowers always seemed to be attached to every strand of pure white fur._

_"Why did you leave me?" She asked as she played with his large hand. Her voice holding sadness, and longing._

_He sighed, "i didn't want to leave you my dear. But our fates had decided to take us different ways for some time,"_

_"Will i see you again?" Asgore was quiet for a moment. "If our fates will allow it." . ._ .

 

~~_G-g-get... Up.. Get up...._ ~~

 

 

A soft-spoken voice echoed through Astrias mind, slowly waking her up from her slumber. The first thing her senses picked up on was that she was laying on a bed with its rusty springs pushing up in to her back.

The bed creaked and groaned loudly as she sat up and rubbed at her eyes. Her pupils adjusted to the dingy hanging ceiling light in the middle of the current room she was in. The walls were padded in white while the floor were hard tiles of grey.

The bed was something you'd see in a camp, low to the ground steel bed with a thin springy bedding on top. A grey blanket that covered her legs was thick and scratchy on her skin. Finally, a white door with a window that was to high for her to see out of, had bars covering the glass.

Astria didn't waste another second to jump out of the bed and twist and pull at the knob. Locked. She turned and pulled the knob a few more times until she stopped and stepped away from the door.

Noticing the thin, worn, black strikes that resembled nail scratches etched into the paint, showed years of endless attempts to escape. Suddenly, the door unlocked and swung open. Startled, astria jumped back and ended up triping over her feet and landed on her butt.

She expected Dr. Cohen to be in the doorway but was slighty suprised when she seen an adult female. She wore a white body suit, tanned skin, dirty blonde hair that was cut short, similar to how alot of guys styled their hair, stronge athletic build, and chestnut brown eyes.

Her eyes were fixed down at the something Astria had never seen before. A strange, medium sized device that was latched around the new strangers left wrist. Astria could tell there was a screen on the top of it because of the white reflection in the strangers eye's.

After a moment of them just typing something into the watch.. Thingy... The womens eyes shot up to Astria.

"Get up." Their voice dead, lacking any hint of emotion. Astria didn't dare move, only just staring back into their eyes. The women brought down her wrist and marched to Astria, grabbing her by the front of her clothes and grabbed her by the bicep.

"Let's. Go."

They pulled astria out the room and down the hall's, holding her arm in a way that made it uncomfortable to walk. The edge of her right shoulder was touching her drooped down ears and every so often she stumbled. As they walked down the hall, she seen several other doors, similar to hers.

'Are there other people here?'

After walking through numours halls and turning countless times, they came upon a set of double doors. The women pushed item open the doors and showed a large room with more similar dressed adults walking around the room doing various thing's. Before she could see what they were doing, the women brought her over to where a desk was and a measuring stick on the wall.

The women just pointed to the measuring stick, and Astria followed as told. Deciding to not anger the women again. "Undress." She said as she clicked on the device on her wrist.

"W-what?" Surely Astria must've mistaken what she said. She repeated. "Undress." Still not looking up at her. When astria made no move to do as told, the womens face morphed into anger.

Grabbing astria by the shirt, the women tore open her shirt. Astria quickly started to try and torn herself away, but winced as the womens hold as she squeezed painfully into her shoulder.

Her pants where then thrown to the floor, and she was brought to a set up of leather belts. With quick work the women tighened the ends around astrias wrists and ankles then walked off. She took the moment and pulled at the belts. Only to realize she could hardly move her body since the belts were tighten to hold her down. The women came back a second later with something in her hand.

A branding iron and a shaving razor.

The women grabbed the base of Astrias hair and ran the buzzing end through her thick locks of curls. In resistants, she pulled agaisnt the womens firm hand but winced at her hair being pulled on.

The razor clicked at the beginning of her horns a couple times, making a cold shiver run down her spine.

A few minutes passed and after thick chunks of hair bounced off her shoulders, the razor finally clicked off. The women paused her movements and stared at her horns. Even tracing her tan finger from the base to the end before setting down the razor and picking up the branding iron.

The bottom of the iron was a bright red, telling her that it had been on a fire for awhile.

Astrias heart sped up as she walked closer to her with the burning end smoking. She let out a scream and jumped around in the chair she was tied to, trying to losen them before that could touch her.

Tears flowed freely down her face and a cold sweat formed upon her brow as she felt the womens cold hands was placed on her left hip. Stilling astrias shaking body as she angled the burning iron.

She didn't know she was hyperventilating as the heat grew more instense to her skin. Without warning, the iron came down onto her left hip, burning her skin black.

Astria jumped screamed till her vocal cords bled, her body shaking and stomach acids threating to come up when the smell of burning skin reached her nose. Finally, finally it was over. The women pulled the iron away as it had lost its heat, and unleashed astria from her confineds. Immediately, she collapesed on the ground. Greedily sucking in as much air as she could that had escaped her lungs. The women, tisked and picked astrias form up from the ground and dragged her into another room. It was almost completely dark in there except in the ceiling, a single window allowed sunlight in. In the middle of the room sat a squared block with cuffs laying next to it.

The room was cold and icy as she was dragged to the seat. With ease the women held her up onto the seat, clicked her arms into the cuffs, and walked away. A door closed, and Astria just sat there with her head hanging low. Watching as thin trails of blood ran down her hips and onto the ground. A moment later, a waterfall of ice cold water fell onto her body. Her body reacted and jerked her arms closer to her. Her mouth fell open in a silenced scream as the water ran down her back, over her shoulders, and over her head.

Her body was shaking almost violently at this point, after what felt like a lifetime, the water finally shut off. The door opened again and there was the women. Holding a towel, clothes, something grey that she'd seen before, and something yellow in her hands, she approached astria. Throwing the towel over her wet back, she unlocked the cuffs and held up astrias shaking arms. Sliding over a baggy white shirt and shorts.

Astria made no effort to move as the women placed what looked to be a yellow tag into a piercing gun. She moved it just to the insde of her right ear, and clicked the piercing through, tighting on a back.

Astria didn't even have the strength to flinch as the pinch of pain came along. The women picked her up and carried her back to the room she had woken up in. Astria didn't even realize she was back alone in the small room until the door was slammed shut and it locked.

Her side felt like a thousand wasps sticking themselves into her hip as she adjusted herself onto the bed. The now branded area pulsated painfully and she just stared up at the ceiling until the door opened again.

She didn't even want to look at who it was, the footsteps got right next to her and a head loomed over her face. It was Dr. Cohen.

"Hello my dear, how are you feeling this fine evening?"

She didn't answer.

"You look absolutely marvelous with your new look." He stroked his hand across her buzzed hair and pulled up the corner if her shirt, looking at the blackend skin. A satisfied look crossed his face seeing it and released the thin fabric.

"You appear ready for tomorrows work. I best be leaving, let you get some sleep." And with that, he turned and left. Leaving her in a dark room as the light had shut off. Leaving her alone with her thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

Astria blearily opened her eyes, only to have to shut them tight as a overwhelmingly bright light shined down on her.

She twisted her head to the side and looked through her lashes. The place she was in was relatively dark besides the light source on her.

She tried to pull at her arms but looked down to see that they were pinned in a 'T' pose. Palms up, legs tied down at the ankles, and straps locked into place around her chest, neck, and stomach. Tears pricked at her eyes as she took comfort in the darkness behind her eyelids.

Knowing that from now on, that'll be the only place she can still see her father. Suddenly, slow steps echoed throughout the place she was in. Getting closer at each passing step, after a moment the steps stopped right at the end of where the light reached.

The form of the tips of whoevers shoes stood out. "I hope you slept well astria."

Not him..

The figure stepped out of the dark and into the light, revealing Dr. Cohen. Staring down at a clip board.

He looked up at her ave smiled. "Because we have some work to do." He talked like he was the most care free man I'm the world, always happy. And that's what scared her. He sat the clip board onto her stomach as he walked behind her head and forced a belt between her teeth.

Reaching around and strapping restraints around her forehead and throat. He pushed up her eyelids as he shinned a flash light into her eyes, "how are you feeling today my dear?"

"..."

Dr. Cohen chuckled, "quiet one are you? Don't worry, we'll fix that." She sucked in a breath of air as he dug a needle to a vein in her right arm. Injecting a dark liqud into her blood stream.

He left the needle in her arm and placed a clear tube into the mouth of said needle "I'm injecting a little bit of a, i guess in simple terms, a concoction i made that will boost up your magical powers. And in order for your small body to subject to such large amounts of magic, your body will have to subject to extreme stress." Reaching over, he flipped a switch and the buzzing of a machine whinned to life.

A red, thick looking liqud slowly ran down the tube and into her arm. "Now this may hurt a little. And this may cause you some discomfort." She could hear her heart rate practically im her ears and could feel her magic buzzing at her skin.

Pretty soon the buzzing turned into a scorching feeling as it completely covered her body. It was hurting so much, her eyes were wide, rolled into the back of her skull, teeth digging into the thick leather between her mouth. Small bolts of pure magic ran across her body, making her body jump and shake. "You know," he started, grabbing another vile filled with a grey substance. "I've been doing this for a few decades now and have had many test subjects." Filled up a syringe full if the strange liqud, and pushed it into the tube.

"This is going to make you my slave, my pet. It's going to mutate every cell in your body until you simple can't control yourself. To where you crave blood and become so feral that I'll have to take pity on your poor little soul. I've come to see that the treatment affects everyone differently. Many that's gone through this, will change at different times." He chuckled dryly, looking up at the heart moniter left of Astria.

"Some changed the first round of treatment, other's take awhile, a few develope new powers. But majority die during transformation." He looked down at her with a smile that made him look like something other worldly.

"But you my pet," he rubbed his thumb up her jaw. "I'm keeping you alive. Whether you want to live or not, something as magnificent as you doesn't deserve a peaceful fate. And everytime your little body decides to give up," he reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a clear syringe with bubbles inside. "I'll be injecting you full of adrenalin. You're not going to escape me little one. Even when death has you by the neck, I'll drag you back to hell."

She could only gurgle a response as he walked back into the dark. . . .

* * *

 

_**4 hours**_.

 

4 hours of continuous agonising pain from her own magic had finally caused her to black out. Waking back up, it took her a few minutes to realize she wasn't back in the room she was usually placed in.

There was much more open space around her than the 5x10 room. The air was slighty less dense and suffocating and the lighting was almost completely lit all the way.

One thing that was definitely new, was the shape of a head looming over her. With reflexes she was disturbed of all ready having, she shut her eyes tight and clenched her body.

Just waiting for Dr. Cohen to make his presence known or if it was that nameless women, back to take her again. She laid there and waited.

... And waited..

... And waited...

Until finally she worked up the slightest amount of courage she still had in her soul, and peeked through her lashes. The figure was gone.

_'Did i just imagine it?'_ Astria questioned herself, wondering if the so called 'treatment' was taking it's affect on her. She laid there for a moment and then rolled herself onto her side and pushed herself into a sitting position on the floor.

The current room she was in was large and open, cell bars and a door was to her right while the walls were padded down. The floor was dingy and had questionable red spots. Up in every corner of the room was a grey camera blinking with a red light.

Her eyes trailed away from the cameras and down the wall until-- She met with complete white out eyes.

" **AAAAHHHH!!!!** "

Astria screamed and scrambled back, her feet slipping out from under her. The eyes widened in suprise and got closer to her until a body formed out of mist.

"Whoa, whoa calm down!" A pair of arms held out in a surrendering motion. Astria didn't let up her guard, although she couldn't help how her entire body was shaking with tremors.

She watched as the floating arms began to build up a body to connect to until finally, a unnaturally pale body with a worn dirty white dress and similar collar to the one Astria wore. Scars riddled any exposed skin on their arms, legs, neck, and face.

The left side of their cheek was missing as well, showing off Their yellowed teeth. Their hair was also buzzed with small nicks on their scalp.

"Sorry, i uh, didn't mean to scare you! I just haven't seen anyone new come in for awhile." They said, lowering themself down to the floor on their knees. Still holding up their arms. Astria just stared, her arms slowly lowering.

Opening her guard to the scar riddled kid. "W-who are you..?" She finally spoke, her voice thin and quiet. The stranger gave a small smile and pointed to the tag on their right ear.

"I'm #1890487." Her brows furrowed,

"n-no. Your real name." It was their turn to appear somewhat guarded, "i-um.. Forgot." They gave a grin with no warmth.

"How could you forget your name?" They shrugged, "after being called #1890487 for so long, you start to look up when called."

_'Is that what will happen to me?'_

She couldn't help but gently grab the similar yellow tag on her ear. It stung gently but not as bad as the first night with it. On it was written, #2120766.

"But you still look pretty new, what's your name?" They asked, curiosity lighting up their pale blue eyes. "Astria, astria Dreemurr."

"That's a really pretty name, i like it, it suits you. Kinda makes me wish i could remember mine." A sullen look drowned out any remaining curiosity in their features. She felt really bad for them. "How about i give you a nickname?"

They perked back up, "o-okay! Yeah i like that!" They quickly pulled their knees out from under themselves and criss-crossed their legs. Showing off their now redded knees. She thought for a moment, she really wish she had flowey with her at the moment to give them comfort. "How about.... Leon?"

"Leon?" Astria nodded and watched as they practice the name on their tongue. They gave her a large smile.

She'd never tell them that it slightly alarmed her since half of their face was missing and their teeth and tongue were fully exposed.

"I love it! Thank you astria, i haven't had a friend in well..." They went quiet for a moment and looked as if trying to count how long they've been here. "Forever!"

Astria offered the kindest smile she could. The two talked for what seemed like hours until a thought came to her, one she was hesitant about. "Hey leon?"

"Yeah?" They responded happily. "What.. Happened to your face?" She watched as they paused, then confusion crossed their face until they placed a scared hand to the missing cheek.

Eyes widening slighty like they just remembered it was there. "Uh.. Well... I use to have a large birthmark on my cheek and Dr. Cohen thought it was ugly.. So he.. Uh.. C-cut it out." At this point their body was slightly shaking and their eyes were glassy.

"Am i ugly astria? Do i scare you?? Pleaee tell me! If i do then... Then! I can leave you alone!" Fat tears were now making their presence known under they're eyelid.

"No-no!" Her body reacted before she could think. Her arms wrapped tightly around Leons shaking shoulders, and tucked there head under her chin.

"Your not ugly Leon. No matter what Dr. Cohen or what anyone else says.. I just wanted to know what cruel person removed a part of you that makes you different." She stroked their buzzed head, feeling all the risen skin and dips on their skull.

Leon hiccuped and snuggled in her embrace. Shaking more. "I-it's okay astria, i forgive you! Just... Please keep holding me.. You're really warm."

"Alright."                      

   

* * *

Apparently the two had fallen asleep together since Astria was suddenly awoken by the feeling of Leon being taken from her arms.

"H-huh?" She seen Leon's also sleepily, confused expression as they was being held up by the back of their gown. As they recognized who it was who was holding them, their eye's widen and they brought their arms to their face.

Astria looked up and felt her heart completely stop. Above her was Dr. Cohen with that stuiped smile on his face.

"I seen you two are getting along well. Thats good, good."

He stroked his chin thoughtfully, "this could be useful for future use." Astria didn't have anything to say at that moment.

She just stared at leon who had curled up they're legs to their stomach. Dr. Cohen cleared his throat, "#1890487, return to your room. I'll be there shortly to give you your vaccine." He loward leon to the floor and Astria watched as there body manifested into a cloud of dark grey mist.

The last thing of there body was there pale eyes, the cloud moved quickly out the door. "Now, let's get you returned to your room." He stepped to the side and motioned with his hand towards the open door.

When astria made no move to stand, he sighed. "Collar number #2120766, i order you to stand." The collar around her throat blinked to life and switched to a dark Orange.

A second after the light came on, the feeling of small expolsions zapped around her neck. Making her yelp and begin to pull at the device, only to regret it quickly after the small bolts of electricity became even more painful than the first.

Slowly, she rose to her feet. Having to catch herself from falling back down a few times. Dr. Cohen smiled, walked over to her shaking form as the collar finally shut off. 

She still refused to look him in the eyes, he just stood over her, slightly bent over, eyes closed and a warm grin settled on his lips. He just stood like that for a minute.

Making Astrias heart steadily speed back up. In a flash, his eyes snapped open and one of his hands behind his back had found its way to the front of her dress. Grabbing the scratchy material firmly and lifted her up off the ground.

His grin had disappeared and was replaced with a deep scowl. His eyes no faux warmth, only just a murderous haze. Astria clutched at his hand, not even trying to pull away his grasp.

"Whenever i ask you to do something. Do it. Yes?"

She quickly shook her head in agreement, and then was lowered back to her feet.

"Good pet. Now, lets head back to your room."

Reluctantly, she followed his order and stepped out into the white hall way. Dr. Cohen walked next to her and seemed to be humming a song.

Astria kept her arms crossed close to her chest, head low to the ground, and tail curled between her legs. Dr. Cohen stepped in front of her and unlocked the door to her room. She walked inside quickly and immediately jumped and wrapped herself on her bed. She heard him chuckle and quietly whimpered under her blanket.

"Heheh, now just a moment." He pulled out a syringe full of a clear liquid. "Still gotta give you your own vaccine." He forcefully pulled out Astrias right arm and wiped an alcohol wipe across in the junction of her elbow.

"W-w-why do i need a vaccine?" Her lip quivered as he stuck the thin needle into her skin. "Because with this it will lower the chances of your blood cells exploding and ruining my project."  He looked up and smiled sickly at her.

It felt so wrong watching the unknown substance being injected to her veins. Like she just wanted to pull out every single one of them.

After he emptied the syringe, he carefully pulled out the needle and placed it back into his pocket. He rummaged through his coat for a moment until he finally pulled out a colorful bandaid and smoothed it over her skin.

"There you go! Now just get some sleep young one. I hear that the first few nights of treatment are the hardest." With a wink, he closed the door and locked it. Astria looked down at the bandaid and ran her fingers over it. His voice echoed in her head,

_'The first nights are the hardest.'_

She covered herself up in her blanket and curled into a fetal position. Just staring at the tolit and sink. Listening to the dripping water from the faucet as her vision started to blacken.            

           

* * *

 

"D...d-daddy...."

Astria was sat up in the corner of her bed, shaking and sweat dripping off her skin. She clutched her arms together in an almost painful grip as shimmers shook throughout her.

She muttered for her father, called out to him. Hoping, praying, that his loving arms would wrap around her and comfort her. Her heart was pounding against her ribs as she tried to ignore her thoughts within the blackend room. She was terrified of the dark.

She tried to focus on the pain on her skull and forehead. The pulsing in her head was indescribable, almost like someone slamming a sledgehammer into her face. Her body couldn't decide if she was cold or burning up, making her shove off the blanket onto the floor.

The sink across from her dripped at an even rhythm, echoing throughout the room. With straining muscles, she climbed off of her bed and stumbled to the tolit/sink. Turning on the cold water, she covered the bottom of the bowl and let the water build up. Without a second thought, she dunked her head into the water.

The water rised and slipped over her hands and onto the floor. She didn't know how long she kept under the water, but a sudden lurch in her stomach made her pull out her head and lean down into the tolit, and vomited.

Wet hair fell at the sides of her face as her body rocked foward. It felt like acid was burning through her throat, she could feel small chunks move up and out of her mouth. Her head was spinning and felt heavy like boulders were resting upon her shoulders.

After what seemed like she puked up the rest of her stomach, she slowly lifted her head and leaned agaisnt the tolit seat. Taking deep, slow breaths.

When astria finally calmed down, she cringed at the remaining taste of acid on her tongue. When she gathered enough strength, she lifted herself up and swished her mouth out with the remaining water left in the sink.

Draining out the water, she sat back down onto her bed and just stared into the dark abyss in front of her.

Until she realized something; the star awful pain had disappeared and her mind was strangly blank.

She was terrifed of the next days- years of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope y'all enjoyed my story that's been in my head for who knows how long. Let me know if I need to change anything and give me y'alls thoughts on it!
> 
>  
> 
> Anywhos, I'll talk y'all later :3


End file.
